Lost Souls
by Infinity-lover.fighter14
Summary: They say only children become lost, but people can lose their way without even realizing it. 1975 A wandering 7 year old in San Francisco meets a certain vampire. It begins with one and kindred spirits eventually cross paths. 1987 When meeting in the Murder Capital of the World, can these girls survive a bloodbath with Santa Carla's most infamous biker gang watching them?
1. Prologue

**Set in 1987. I'll do as best as I can to stick with that era's pop culture. I will be making a lot of music references to some of my favorite 80s songs (80s or earlier; I do not own) Think of it like background music to the story LOL. Although some modern things might get subtly mixed in too. LOL  
**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE LOST BOYS (its WB's and Joel Shumacher)**

.

 **Prologue**

 _ **~San Francisco~ 1975**_

Oh no, she can't remember the rest of the way.

She should go back but… from which way had she come?

Her thumb was softly bit in her mouth; worry growing.

The sun is getting lower. It'll be dark and scary out here.

She jogged up the tall hill.

She had to find her way back.

"Don't worry, Wendy" she hugged her doll closer "we'll find our way together"

With a brave face, the little girl set out to find her mother before the sun fully set.

After dark, the streets of San Francisco were no place for a 7 year old girl. So she tried as best as she could to remember the way while the sky continuously grew orange and an indigo blue with the sun nearing the horizon. Other families were leaving. Soon the child began passing tourists near local businesses and many odd strangers loitering the sidewalks. Some walkways emptier than others.

She's passed a shop or two she remembers, but where to go from here?

Street lights flickered on as the sun was fully down.

Walking further, a very stinky man sat at the fence of the park watching cars go by. She couldn't help but stare by how dirty his clothes and hair were.

Noticing the out of place child, he sat up "Spare me a dollar or two, princess" he reached his arm out. Surely a kid this tidy has a shiny penny.

"I don't have any" she shrugged with her doll. What is that smell?

But the strange man only sat up further as he eyed up the child "Fine, then give me that necklace of yours, surely the pawn shop will worth it at something" he reached closer to her. He could tell it was golden.

Her eyes widened "No" she hugged her doll closer.

"Kid, you don't know what being fried is like. I'll die if I don't get some more" he glared. She was backing away now.

"I said give it to me!" he hissed, stumbling to get up.

She shook her head with a no, and he stood.

"You little runt." She turned to dash away as he made a grab for her, taking her and her doll to the street when suddenly a bright light overwhelmed her vision and a furious screeching of tires sounded. Frozen in the center of the lane, hugging her doll for dear life, the light suddenly vanished while the screech of tires passed her by. All that was left on the pavement was a burning black line. The vehicle had swerved around her. Opening her eyes, after watching the incident the strange man was once again looking at her from the sidewalk.

Dashing away, she could hear his footsteps chasing her. She wouldn't give him her Mama's necklace! Chased into the side alley, she didn't get far before she was lifted by the back collar of her jumper.

"Come on kid…" she screamed, sending a whack to his face using her Wendy doll. He dropped her with a ringing snap. While he rubbed his face, she ran only to slam against a hard surface. She looked up to a dark figure blocking her path. He wore black clothes and boots while his long hair was a platinum blonde.

He smirked taking a drag of his cigarette, but he hadn't been looking at her. He looked amusingly at the strange man who chased her.

"Who the hell are you?" he snarled, erupting a chuckle from the blonde.

"You that stoned you need to mug a kid the size of my boot?" he taunted.

She scurried behind the blonde, noticing he had a motor bike with him. She quickly huddled herself behind it as the two faced one another.

"You one of those wannabe tough guys, kid? How's about I take that bike off your hands?" He growled, clicking open a rusty switch blade.

His chuckled sounded, discarding the blunt of the cigarette. "You can try"

The girl hugged herself tighter into a ball, too afraid to look around when suddenly a struggle and gasping cries began. Shutting her eyes, and covering her ears, she shrunk further into the motorcycle, fearing who's screaming that might be. After a few long moments, she lightened her hands to be met with silence. Curiosity and worry let her take a small peek around the bike. Someone's feet were one the ground, and were suddenly dragged away. Feeling brave to look out further, she saw the figure of the boy with the motorcycle toss the man's body into a dumpster.

Somehow she felt relief. Wow, he must have beaten him up real good.

His back was to her. Wiping his hand over his chin, she saw his head turn with two glowing orbs. Gasping, she ducked behind the seat of his bike. She could here footsteps getting closer but her face stayed buried.

When they stopped, she knew he stood right in front of her. He was technically her rescuer. Feeling brave, she looked up at him. For a moment, in the dark his eyes looked yellow but they were in fact an ocean blue. In her opinion, far shinier than the pale blue hers were.

"Look both ways before you cross, sweet pea. I might have flattened you" He chuckled at the girl's naïve expression. Bouncy strawberry blonde curls in a high pony tail, prim and proper dress; it was odd for a kid like her to be around after sun down, but it was no concern of his. He moved his bike.

"Thank you" she mewed.

"For what?" he started his bike.

"…you saved me" she smiled softly.

He shook his head at the statement "…I just happened to be passing through, kid. Run along back to mommy" he revved his engine.

"Wait" she tugged on his knee "would you help me find her?"

"Heh, I'm no babysitter…" he revved his engine, startling her a step back.

He faced his bike to the opposite street of the alley way.

"I'm lost…" her voice quaked. His jaw tightened… but somehow it stopped him in his tracks.

"Please…" she called to him. After a few moments of silence, she took a step closer.

"I haven't seen her in days, so I decided to go find her and Nana." She explained, petting her doll.

"Go back that way, turn right and on down at the corner of the street there's a patrol car. They'll help you out" he instructed without facing her.

She was lucky the biker saved her just now so she wouldn't push it further. She'd find her way from here.

She nodded "Thank you" she hugged her doll "um… good bye then"

In his silence, she turned away to follow his directions. Wendy securely beside her, she rubbed a light burn on her neck and her eyes widened. She gasped at feeling her necklace was gone…

Earlier the man had ripped it off. Running back to frantically search the ground. Tears now pouring down her eyes. Luckily she found a shine on the ground. Sitting on her knees, it was indeed her necklace but the chain was broken and the heart was smeared with a trickle of red on the pavement.

Her mama's necklace was ruined. Suddenly, she didn't feel so determined anymore. A sob escaped her as tears streamed down her face. She didn't care what the red on her fingers was, hugging it to her.

"You were attacked, and almost road kill but you cry for a necklace?" Her head shot up to see the blonde boy once again standing beside her. He lit another cigarette with a match, taking a drag "Never understood sentimental attachments"

It was special. Her tears still streamed but she opened the heart and held it up to him. He looked down to see a tiny picture of a family. A couple holding a baby, he presumed to be the girl.

Releasing a puff into the air, he shook his head with a sigh "...What's your name?"

She closed it, wiping another tear "Ss… Scarlet"

"Well crying's not gonna getcha anywhere" he bent down, suddenly pulling her to her feet "Especially if you still need to find your way" he motioned her forward.

"Let's go" the stream of tears suddenly stopped.

"You'll take me?"

He straddled his bike and started it once again before he held his hand to her. "Hop on, kid"

Eying the bike she looked a little worried with it. She still had her necklace and Wendy in hand, while she contemplated how to get up. Suddenly she was lifted once again, but she sat in front of the boy while his hands on the handles secured her place.

"You're gonna have to tell me what you remember, Scar. Which way do you think?" he moved his bike towards the entrance of the alley.

She looked all around. Everything really looked different at night. "I don't know… It was near the park, but a few streets away. It's a house, that's big and blue."

Well they were across from the park "How did you even end up here? If she ditched you, this isn't worth it" Her mom's gone and she's wandering the streets with no sign of a father.

"Mama didn't ditch me" she sighed, looking up to see his eyes above her head "My papa says he and mama won't be together anymore. When she went to stay with Nana, papa wouldn't let me go with her. It was like a tug of war. Today when the bus dropped me off, I was supposed to go with my neighbor until my papa got home, but I remembered the way to the park so I went looking for my Nana's house." She held the heart tighter. That's why her mama's necklace was so important. She could barely remember what times without yelling and being alone were like now.

"Sorry they let you down.."

Looking back toward the street, she thought back "I remember a cable car passes it. And there's a theater down the street…" His bike revved up.

"I think I know where you're talking 'bout" Her eyes widened as he zoomed onto the street lane between two cars "Hang on, Scarlet" Her eyes winced as the wind blew her by. Feeling the rumble of the engine and the cool air, she leaned back into his chest while he agilely transitioned around other cars. It was actually amazing…

Suddenly, a smile spread over her face. A giggle escaped her as she was able to open her eyes a little more. This is so cool…

"Fun, huh?" she was able to hear over the wind.

"Faster" his quick response made her squeal with laughter at the stronger wind. Turning down several streets and nearing the tracks, they made their way up the steep neighborhood hill. Passing several shops before the theater came up.

"We're close" her voice cheery.

They neared all the houses, dark windows, others lit, and one full of life celebration. It wasn't long before the familiar house was spotted. Her hand shot out.

"That's my nana's house!" she bounced in her seat.

Pulling up, they took in the town home with all the lights out except the top bedroom.

"Scurry on up, kid" he told her, but she only looked up from where she sat.

"Are you going home now too?" she couldn't help but wonder.

"I don't live around here. I just get on my bike and ride…"

"...Are you lost too?" he hadn't expected this. There was something about Scarlet that almost felt familiar "I was…" but he'd rather not dwell on it.

"And your family..?"

"Heh, they're riding around." He shook his head with a smirk "Better go wrangle em"

She hopped down "You never told me your name"

They held each other's gaze for a while before he responded "David"

"David" she repeated with a smile "Thank you for helping me"

She looked to the house, and then the broken locket down in hand.

"Here" Looking up, she saw him pull a chain from around his neck and hand it to her "Just chuck the tag"

Sliding her locket onto it, she decided to leave the tag "I'll keep it"

He shrugged at the decision. Turning his bike back "Don't go getting lost again, Scarlet. People are strange. Lot of wicked freaks and danger out there" his smile was almost devilish now.

" _You_ aren't like that" she swung her doll. He wasn't like any of the older boys she's seen before. His dark clothes, the long hair and his voice did make him seem scary, but she wasn't afraid of him. In fact "I like you"

"You don't know me, kid" his voice playful "I could be a murderous vampire for all you know"

She laughed at the joke.

Maybe she'd meet him again one day. "Good bye, David"

Suddenly, a few more lights shone from up the hill. Hollers and Woo's were yelled.

"Good bye, Scarlet." More motorcycles zoomed by and David streaked away with them.

Once he was gone, she looked down at the hands that had wiped the red from her locket earlier. She had no idea how truthful David had been with her that night…

As he rejoined his brothers at the head of all four bikes, he knew exactly the party with the next best meal available at the end of the street. He could have easily had another appetizer just now, easiest strike ever but he dismissed it by thinking she wouldn't have been any bit filling or satisfying a kill. With talking to her, something in the strawberry blonde child had been peculiar to him, but she probably just caught him in a generous mood.

They pulled up to the party, open invite, and many ripe for the picking.

 **.**

 _ **Santa Carla~ 1986**_

 _ **(**_ _Start playing Bang Bang (my baby shot me down) by Nancy Sinatra_ **)**

She held the heart and tag that hung together on the chain around her neck. She never imagined that first meet would take her this far. How over the years she'd somehow find her way back to him. How she realized she didn't see all the signs. She actually thought him like a guardian angel at one point. She knew from the beginning he was dangerous, not to her though. How kind he was, he was her friend. She admired so much the freedom and strength that he stood for. After their second meet, it had even turned into the silliest little crush. She couldn't shake it. She didn't outgrow it.

But all those times, blind to his true nature.

She wanted to be just like him, share his world but now…

Things were different, _he_ was different.

He wasn't her dear friend after she learned the truth. After their third meet, he let her stay by his side. He welcomed her into his family even. But they were never the same again. He was cold. He was distant now. Why did he let her stay when she didn't seem to matter to him anymore? She felt certain that her place was with them. She felt sure that she was one of them. But she now faced the world he introduced to her feeling lonelier than ever.

" _You'll never grow old, Scarlett."_

" _You'll never die."_

" _You are one of us"_

"… _you must feed"_

Seeing them in their full nature head on was entirely eye opening to the world she chose to be a part of.

A pain suddenly overwhelmed her stomach. Releasing her necklace, she gasped, bending over in pain. Sinking to her knees, she gripped tightly at the pain in her stomach. Her throat suddenly feeling an unbearable itch. It's coming on again.

This feeling had been coming and going these past few days and she didn't know how long she could live with it.

She could sense a presence enter behind her. Four figures appeared at the entrance of the cave. At four drenched in the remains of fresh blood.

David rose a brow, grinning "Can't stay a Halfling forever, kid" There wasn't a flicker of the blue she saw as a child. He shook his head at her. All four vampires cackled in laughter as she continued to clutch her abdomen.

It was almost like being lost again.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **It started with one and Scarlet is the first. More OC's are going to be introduced but not all at once. As we go we'll touch on a few flashbacks on how she met David a few more times before she ended up joining them, and how she and the boys live in Santa Carla. They obviously turned her but she's facing an eye opener now without a lot of help. Maybe she'll meet more lost souls along the way...  
**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, I'm just a fan.**

 **.**

 **(** _Start playing Runaway by Bon Jovi :_ **)**

 **~1987~**

"Sure you can handle it?"

"I'll be fine" I snapped over my shoulder. The sound of their laughter mocking me as I strut away.

"She'll come around" they revved their bikes further away. Whether it comes to that or not, I can't keep myself locked in that cave forever. I've lasted over three months which is unheard of. Taking more of the bottle helps briefly but isolating myself is starting to drive me insane. The guys are asleep during the day and out all night, not to mention the atmosphere of their debauchery and all the testosterone is just as suffocating.

Hugging my arms, I would get looks but tried not to walk too close to people. They say I'll crack at any moment but I should be okay on the boardwalk for at least a little while. The crowds of people got thicker but so far so good. The night air felt nice and brisk with my camisole, sheer coral flower top with fluttery sleeves, and high waist denim shorts.

All the lights in the night sky, the smell of popcorn, the sound of laughter from the games, screams from the roller coaster, and the music of the merry go round, it was soothing. Feeling a little rejuvenated, I decided to treat myself to an ice cream. After that, I wandered some of the souvenir stands and shops with all kinds of trinkets, clothes, art, records and comics. Just as a few necklaces caught my eye, I was suddenly run through.

"Out of the way, babe!" Pushing and shoving by me with cheers of excitement.

"Move!" One snooty girl even snapped. Luckily my cone survived.

"Get back here!" One of the old shop keepers chased after them.

I glared after them. Those must be the surfer gang I always hear about. They may be creeps but I should probably pity them since the guys love to weed them out. A lot of their gang ends up on missing person posters. Suddenly a waft of the wind blew a peculiar smell to me and my eyes widened.

A gurgle of cries sounded when I saw I wasn't the only one the Surf Nazi's almost trampled. A child sat up with a scrapped knee dripping blood. As the mother hurried to help, I felt my stomach contract and spun around to face away. The feeling was growing and I clutched my stomach, dropping my cone. Panic built up as I moved further away leaning on the souvenir tables.

"Honey, are you okay?" A lady from the boutique came up to me.

I nodded frantically, trying as hard as possible to stand up straight

"Are you sure? Are you in pain?" snatching back my arm, I dashed away from the confused woman.

.

How strange. Hopefully the girl is alright. The woman walked back into the shop where she had momentarily set the phone down.

"Sorry, I was just checking on someone. So how are things?"

"Well it sounds like my parents want me to stay down there during the break."

"I know, we discussed it earlier. I'm putting the beach house on the market in August so before then, it might be nice for you to get out of the city. Kids from San Francisco are here all the time"

"It could be fun"

"I'll see you in a few months, Jenny"

.

Finally feeling it pass, I was able to pull myself together. The thirst is still there in the back of my throat but I'm not hunching over anymore. I probably should stay closer to the guys, but I'll drop dead before I let them see how hungry I am. Straight face.

They had parked their bikes and were leaning nearby, catching eyes, flirting, or harassing people by the concessions.

"Hey" I muttered, keeping my eyes mostly down and arms crossed. I felt their eyes burning holes into me when I awkwardly looked up to their smirking faces. They burst into laughter. Damn it, they knew. Stay out of my head...

"What?" I bit back, glaring. Marko and Paul held their hands up in defense while David and Dwayne looked amused.

They began walking around and I followed. Up ahead, they came to Max's Video store and I was suddenly hesitant to go in with them.

Max didn't like me. He never approved of my turning and doing so was seen as David undermining his authority. His dog Thorn growled softly but the guys didn't pay him any mind. When I took a step in, the growling was narrowed more at me and I decided to step by the door frame.

Good doggy, best not test him.

"Thorn, behave" the girl at the counter was organizing some tapes when she tamed him.

"Sorry about that" she gave a friendly smile after Thorn moved away. None the less, I nodded but didn't move into the store.

"Did you need any help?" she consoled.

"No, I'm okay" I only gave a half smile. I hope I didn't come across as rude but since the hunger is still at the back of my throat, I really should keep a distance. It sucks because I don't really get to talk to anyone anymore. It's just the guys all the time and when they're not teasing me, they barely even acknowledge me anymore. They're probably just as tired of my resisting as I was.

Looking their way, David shuffled through the video aisles while Dwayne and Marko checked out the video screens and Paul blasted an album on one of the sample players. They began tossing tapes and cassettes over the aisles to each other, piling things up. Thrashing their heads to the music, one of the latest Motley Crue came on. I've gotten to recognize a great deal of music with the _rock box_ on all the time at the cave. Walking further along, they even set their sight on some of the female clientele. Locking sight as they moved around the aisles, I only rolled my eyes. This is pretty much how it was with them. David caught me watching and grinned my way with a wink. I turned away.

"Boyfriend?" the girl at the counter caught that. Marina was written on her name tag. She only smiled curiously.

I would have blushed at a question like that before. I shook my head though "No" I silently scoffed. "Nor friend… no idea"

"Argh, that weird place. Don't you just hate that? Men…" we almost shared a laugh.

It wasn't really that simple. I don't know what I am to them. I did once consider David my friend, but he doesn't seem to care much about me now. As for the guys, they had called me their sister before, they did have their nice moments, but even now it's like what am I? Their roommate? The feeling I hate the most now is that to the outside, I probably look like their groupie.

"Alright, that's enough" My eyes shot up to the demanding voice of our sire….

.

I finished cleaning off the glass counter top when a few videos and cassette tapes were placed down on the counter. Two of the guys that walked in earlier stood across from me.

"Hold these tight a sec, sweet thing" the blonde with wild long blonde hair winked, while the one with golden curls sent a Cheshire grin, placing more in the checkout pile.

I chuckled and nodded "You got it"

"You're new" the platinum blonde with his long hair in a mullet called.

"You guys must come here a lot" I called back. I've only been here a month and so far this job has been pretty great. I can't believe how lucky I got to find this job. An honest job. I'm only just 21 but I have a lot to get together in my life.

They piled a lot more things down while they blasted the music. They called to each other across the store, pumped up the speakers, changed the monitors and started up a chit chat with some of our other customers. I gotta say, the killer grins and bad boy charm could make any girl swoon. They look around my age. Or they may even be teenagers, but I admit their cute. It didn't seem to faze their friend, who decided to stay by the entrance. It must be tough being the only girl in the gang.

"Alright that's enough" A voice demanded.

My eyes shot up to see Max had just come out of his office. He doesn't look very happy at the fiasco the boys were making around the store. I didn't see too much harm to it, but I did notice a lot of the equipment and merchandise put disheveled out of place and order.

"What's the problem, we're paying customers" the platinum blonde shot with a grin, pointing to the pile.

"The customer's always right" the one with curly hair added. They each laughed.

Max didn't look amused. "I will not be putting up with your messes in my store anymore" He pulled their checkout pile away. "All of you out of my store. I don't want you in here again" he declared.

The boys walked closer almost with a challenging grin. Max didn't relent but the way they eyed each other made me even a little nervous. I don't know who I should be worried for. Finally they looked to step back.

"Alright boys, let's go"

"Later girl"

"Catch ya around, babe"

They called to me while walking to the door. It looks like the girl from earlier had already walked off. I slightly waved back though I noticed the brunette of the group was the last to smile my way. He stayed silent the entire time they were here but just as they were leaving, he looked back the longest. He almost looked like the eldest of the group. His steps were a little slower as he passed and a smile curved at the corner of his mouth. Suddenly my face was heated.

I had to look down before my face got any hotter, but I quickly smiled back. Talk about tall, dark and handsome. His grin widened.

It was then we realized Max was beside me and his glare fully targeted on the brunette.

His smile dropped at the stern look and his friends called to him. His name was Dwayne…

"Those boys are nothing but trouble" Max noted and had me start organizing the store for close tonight.

After the accounting, we locked up and headed our ways for the night. Other shops around us were beginning to close too, but I still had time to pick up dinner. My roommate, Molly, is probably working late at the bar tonight so it's just me. Walking by the comic book store and the Arcade, I passed a few tall surfers with tanks when I walked in for some Chinese takeout.

.

"I told them the guy was watching." A boy with bronze hair cackled and one with dark hair scarfed down the last of the chow mein, tossing the box into the trash barrel. Some of their buddies just got chased off of the boardwalk, caught when their five finger discount didn't pull through.

"Ah no one cares. What's the worse they can do? Ban us from the board walk, like that'll stop us" they mocked the security and justice system of Santa Carla. None were very sharp, nothings gets done so people could get away with all kinds of stuff. They kicked back at the arcade, knocking kids off of the Pacman and Donkey Kong games. More of their gang joined in, yelling if they fell short in defeat during another round.

'Game Over' on the next round, Grant slammed his fist to the machine before laughing. "Ah tough, man" Reese pat his back while he and Johnny eyed some of the pretty beach girls they'd met earlier.

"This place is closing soon" Griffin called "who's place we chillin at?"

"Let's head to Grants" Cooper hollered "Invite the babe's"

"Oh come on, why mine?" He countered.

"You got a chill place, let's _get some_ dude" Bryan added.

"Grant doesn't want some from just anybody. He's got his eyes set on Shelly, man" Johnny revealed and the others oooh'd.

"Careful man, Greg's has his eye on her now too"

"We'll see who the better man is" he remained confident. "Anyway my place is a wreck enough as it is. Can't keep crashing at my place, especially with May around the corner"

"What's in May?"

"My sister's gonna be moving out here to live with me"

"New girl coming to town"

"Is your sister hot?"

Grant sent a shove to his friend.

"Aw that sounds great for you guys, Grant" Franks girlfriend noted.

"Yeah Cassi's pretty cool. It'll be great to have her here"

In the meantime, he couldn't party the rest of the night if he had to be at work bright and early. A lot of Surf Nazi's still went out to party, setting up near the ocean cliffs while others called it a night.

.

"Hey" she turned to see a boy from the bonfire walk up to her "Why you out here by yourself?"

It's possible he might be a little buzzed but he didn't sound like he was trying to pull anything. I shrugged back. "Getting some air. Taking a break"

"Same here" he smiled, pulling a lighter from his pocket to give his cigarette a spark.

Standing beside me, we both looked out to the ocean. The only reason I didn't oppose this was because my thirst was finally calmed down again. Some brief company couldn't do much harm. The closest I'd had tonight was when I talked to the girl from the video store earlier. It might have been short but it was nice. I haven't really had a female friend since before I turned when Brandy died. You can probably guess what happened.

Marko said he was sorry, but I can tell none of them regret it.

"Are you cold?" I turned back to him at the question. He motioned towards his jacket but I wasn't holding my arms because of that.

"Oh no, I'm fine."

"Come on, the wind is chilly out here" he insisted and the next thing I know, his jacket is over my shoulders.

"How chivalrous." I noted, and he chuckled.

"I'm Garret. What's your name?"

"Scarlet"

"Pretty name. It suits you" I did love my name. Scarlet was one of my favorite colors and I liked how my strawberry blonde hair can almost look to match it.

 **.**

He offered her a drag of his cigarette but when she reached to it, the wind carried the bloodcurdling screams to them.

Feeding….

She could hear it clearly.

"What the hell is going on?" he did too. The location wasn't entirely isolating. The party they found was too big to dispose of so many people, but anybody the boys got alone was doomed. They stood not too far off from them.

"Listen to me, I'm warning you now. You really want to get out of here" she motioned him back towards the crowds. He turned back towards her.

"What are you talking about? What's going on out there?"

"Just do it. Go straight home" her eyes widened at a figure appearing behind him.

"Scarlet-.." Garret's chin was roughly pulled back and a monstrous set of teeth pierced into the side of his neck. He screeched in a panic when the hand covered his mouth to silence him. The platinum blonde tore viciously and drained him till his grip pulled the neck to a snap and he fell over the sand, painting it red.

David smiled, "...Thirsty?"

She may not participate but it's pretty grim how use to their killing she's gotten. She glared "Was that necessary?"

"Sorry, was he your friend?" he then eyed the jacket she was wearing.

"I don't have any friends thanks to you guys" That's when some of the other shadows approached.

"Ouch, girl. What are we, chopped liver?" Paul feigned hurt

"No this guys the one that's chopped liver" Dwayne motioned to Garrets dead body. The others laughed at the comment. She only turned away.

"You use to be fun, Scar…" his tone was almost toying "I don't understand why that changed"

 _She_ changed?

"The second I drank that wine, _you_ changed. All of you did"

"I told you that you didn't know me, kid. Disappointed? I never mislead you"

She glared, walking away.

"You can't keep this up. The thirst will devour you"

"What do you care?"

"I wouldn't have offered you the bottle if I didn't think you were one of us" That actually made Scarlet stop in her tracks. Her heart almost clenched at the notion…. Just for a moment.

"This is the cruel reality. Once you embrace it, we can all get by much better. Whether the sand in your hour glass runs out or our patience runs out with **_you_** " their leader turned away.

She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Her making it this far only proved how strong she could be. As much as she wished they could be the family she hoped for, things still weren't right. Somehow she still wasn't free, but could she ever truly be a vampire?

 **.**

 **So we're still somewhat with intros but we're in the present setting of the story now. No flashbacks yet but we met Marina. I know in the lost boy's movie there is a sales clerk girl named either Maria or Marie, I'm not quite sure. But this girl is named Marina since I'm adding my own twist to the story. We'll see who else blows into town pretty soon :)**

 **Movie references were the comic book store. The Frogs are going to be in this tale but later on. We saw Max's video store, Thorn the hell hound, Cliffs and beaches not too far from Hudson's bluff, Surf Nazi's like Greg and Shelly, and Chinese food. Please Review! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys or the music or places I reference in the story.**

 **.**

 ** _~Weeks later~_**

"….could I drive?" suddenly everything was quiet. I sent a strange look to the guys since silence is completely out of their nature. What did I say?

Finally David cracked the widest grin. "That's a good one, kid"

The others began to chuckle.

I crossed my arms "Is it so strange for a girl to drive a motorcycle?"

"It's not that, it's that no one drives my bike but me" he declared.

Boys and their toys. I looked to the other's faces and their grins said they felt the same about theirs.

"A guy's ride is just very personal" Dwayne explained. I rolled my eyes, relenting and hopping on behind David. We locked eyes as I did so and I was able to convey a message just to him about what he'd said.

 _We both know that's not true._

We revved out of the cave, going aerial on a few lifts and dives before hitting the sand. _You let me once before._ I learned from the best... He ignored this but I nearly grinned.

After causing a sand storm for the people still on the beach, we pulled up to the boardwalk. I'd finally found a comfortable routine on how I could be around crowds. Today I had opted for a black sundress with a cropped denim jacket and sandals.

I was on my own for a while so after helping myself to a funnel cake, I decided getting on some of the rides would be fun. I don't have the full ability of mesmerism, but I didn't mind waiting in line. Passing the pendulum pirate ship, the Wave Jammer, and the Fireball; those motions would make me upchuck without a doubt, I chose the widely known Giant Dipper Roller Coaster.

It was pretty packed tonight. With the school year coming to a close, more people were going on vacation, which means more tourism, and of course… new blood. I was almost to the front. It didn't bother me that I was likely the only person in line without a family or group of friends, but I'd likely have to sit with a stranger.

A few rowdy people were just in front of me and I didn't pay them any mind until a roughhoused guy stumbled into me, spilling a little soda.

"Watch it" I glared while he laughed in a buzz.

"Cool it you guys" one of the girls stepped up and I knew who she was. She seemed to recognize me too.

"Hey" her group went back to chatting "I know you. I saw you at the video store a while back"

I nodded, tossing the plate of my funnel cake away. "…Marina, right?"

"Yeah" she held her hand out "and you?"

I went ahead and shook it "Scarlet"

"Nice to meet you. You not with the guys?" she noted.

"Nope. They're out painting the town red" If she catches my drift "Your friends.." I nodded towards her group.

She shrugged with a chuckle "Tonight is my night off and Molly, my roommate, had us join some people she met at the bar."

It was then that line moved up to have us all file onto the ride. As I looked for an open seat, Marina waved "Hey we're an odd number, want to ride here?" she offered.

Accepting the friendly gesture, I sat with a smile.

"Get ready!" Her friend Molly turned to us as we moved forward and on up the rise.

I cringed "Some of these guys are almost wasted. We better not get pelted with their vomit" she laughed right as we were at the peak. Just as we were dropping, everyone's hands went into the air and our shrieks began. The dropping feeling took over my stomach before we were lifted again, swiftly turned up high to dive back into another drop. I loved the feeling of the wind through the waves in my hair. I was familiar with this height of the night sky. I'm not very good at it, but flight is within my ability.

I called it.

As soon as the ride finished, some guys with Marina's group hurled. I might have just made my first kill tonight if that had gotten on me. Her group went their own way as I did with mine. Riding the Sea Swings and a smoothie later, I walked down another line of carnival games, playing for prizes. Up ahead, I spotted a familiar set of bikes. How's their night going so far?

Once I got closer through the crowd, I saw they were a little preoccupied. Just as expected, they've found themselves a new wave of beach girls. They don't always kill on the spot just for the heck of it every night, but it's always up in the air on which person will live the longest or who's a lucky left over. This probably means I have a little more time out here, before I could walk away though I noticed the girl that currently stood before David. Her black netted top fully shows her lime green bikini and her ass is hanging out of her booty shorts, her blonde perm all over the place, and the way she leans forward makes me wanna gag. There's a huge difference between sexy and slutty. I almost hope this one doesn't survive the night. She's hardly his type.

My eyes then widened to see him let her on the back of his bike. The guys offer girls rides all the time but with David, it's rare. Argh, forget it..!

I felt a strange sensation over my eyes and immediately knew something was wrong. Panicking, I turned away, letting some of my hair drape over my face. Shit! My eyes are glowing, I just know it. Anyone sees me, they'll freak. Anger can be mixed in with hunger. Leaning my hands on a secluded rail, I let my head look down while I took deep breaths.

"Scarlet?" I heard a familiar feminine voice walk up. Damn it…

.

Noticing the strawberry blonde a little out of it, she decided to stop for a moment while her group walked ahead. "Did one of the ride's get to you?" Marina chuckled.

"I'm fine" she quipped.

"Do you wanna sit down? I've got some wat.." before she could finish offering… "I'm fine!" she snapped, startling her. Her head sank slightly, while her hands remained on the wooden rail.

"No you're not" she persisted. A few long moments of silence later, Marina thought of backing off when she heard a very soft growl from the girl. If she wasn't sick, was she upset? Looking up ahead of Scarlet, Marina caught sight of what it might just be that is troubling her.

A frown overcame her "Oh you're kidding me" crossing her arms, she spotted the boys, David in particular. They may not be together but when there's something there, any girl would be upset about this sight. Unbeknownst to Marina, Scarlet was primarily focused on getting her eyes back to normal. Finally feeling the sensation disappear, she straightened herself up slightly; this just as the boys drove off with what was likely their next course.

"What an idiot" Marina consoled. Scarlet was composed but still feeling the hunger so she walked away without a word. Looking back to the guys swerve onto the main road, she spotted the only one whose name she knew. There were so many rumors circulating the boardwalk about these guys, not just a bad rep from Max. Several vile and twisted, she didn't know what to believe. Even so, it was pretty disheartening to see Dwayne with someone on the back of his bike…

Was that his girlfriend?

Oh well… she sighed but then still sought out to see that Scarlet was okay.

She had moved ahead into one of the empty alleys of the boardwalk, resting her back against the wooden wall. Spotting her, Marina followed suit and placed a hand to her shoulder.

"Hey, you are far prettier than that girl" Argh, that isn't the reason she was disturbed. This girl really shouldn't be near her when she's like this. She rested her head on her knees.

"Come on, you can't let this get to you" she soothed, before she snapped her head up.

"Look I want to be left alone, okay" she didn't care about being rude anymore. They set her off and now it's still rumbling with her hunger. Taking a hint, Marina decided maybe she should go. Just as she faced away, her mind swirled with her own memories. She was kinda worried for Scarlet.

"Look, don't ever let a guy, or girls like that, get you down" she called. Scarlet finally snapped up, her gums widening with the appearance of fangs. Her eyes a red and yellow blaze.

She won't save her own skin? Fine! She can't hold it anymore! She doesn't care how friendly she's been, or that she's one of Max's employees. Scarlet is just insanely hungry right now! Completely blinded by it, she's going make Marina her first kill as a vampire! She just doesn't care anymore!

She couldn't see any of this turmoil and lingering danger with her back still turned, but Scarlet approached her ominously, with a feral quality to her expression.

"But these things make you stronger…" she went on. Scarlet drew her new fangs. Marina had her dark hair in a ponytail, leaving her delicate neck fully exposed. That major artery..!

"I know what it's like to feel alone…" Her mouth paused before it could take a dive.

"I know what it's like to have someone you care about change or kick you while you're down…" She then felt frozen, almost unaware of herself but her fangs slowly retracted.

"Huh?" she growled out.

"Let's just say my previous occupation had me in a shady life style. I came across a bunch of guys that never took me seriously with it, no one to rely on. So I decided I'd start a new, even if the only one I can depend on is me." Scarlet's eyes finally turned back to normal. Something in her subconscious must have strung with what Marina was telling her. How else would her new vampire nature have been calmed?

They don't know each other, but her story kind of sounds like when she decided she would start a new with the lost boys. The big thing is they weren't going to coddle her like she was still the kid that David saved all those years ago. She was supposed to dive and she'd either sink or swim as a vampire. Like Marina, there are some things you have to depend on just yourself for. In fact, as a human what she cared for most was herself.

It's what David did for himself, and now to look over his brother's as coven leader.

It was then that Marina turned back around with a smile. "We may not really know each other, but from what I can tell you're a tough girl. Don't let something like this get you down. "

Scarlet crossed her arms, somewhat looking to the ground. If anything, she should feel sorry for those girls. "I guess I was just feeling a little sensitive" She explained, almost cracking a smile. Especially since earlier she remembered what his motorcycle symbolizes to him. "They're always up to that kind of stuff, actually. It gets tiring"

"Sounds like you know them pretty well" Marina shrugged " _You_ may not know what you are to them, but it definitely sounds like you're their friend"

"Well I can't exactly share secrets, borrow clothes and drink cosmos with them" I can hardly speak openly with David now, much less the other guys.

"Well we could fix that." An exciting plan came to mind for Marina. Scarlet arched a brow. "Come out with us this Friday"

.

.

 **.**

 ** _Friday after dusk..._  
**

I took a final sip of the wine bottle before looking myself over. My hair reached down my back in smooth spirals for tonight. I went with a flowy red cross-back tank, a black lace jacket, skinny-leg pants, and heeled boots.

"What's the occasion?" I thought the others were still sleeping. Spinning around, David was the first to wake up. He was eyeing my outfit. And here I thought boys didn't notice these things.

"I just felt like getting dressed up tonight" I shrugged, adding a touch of gloss. My makeup kept very simple.

"Oh really… No big plans?"

"Why all the questions?" I spun back around with a falsely sweet smile. He stared back giving me a calculating look but I only smiled. I was getting better and better at maintaining a clear head. Slowly stepping forward, I adjusted his collar before giving his shoulder a pat.

"I'm a girl, that's just how we are sometimes" especially if I'm not waiting around on them tonight.

"Women…" Paul noted, crawling out from the inner sleep chamber. Marko was stretching his arms with a yawn. As soon as all of them were fully awake, we set out for the night.

.

 **( _~Start playing Cherry Pie by Warrant)_**

"Hey it says its open mic tonight" Marina noticed the sign "Would you get up there?"

"I don't sing but you can always see me on the dance floor" we laughed, bobbing our heads to the music we heard overhead. The bar had patio seating right on the beach; the boardwalk was only a few steps away. I'd rather the guys not see who I'm with because anyone who catches their attention for too long gets bumped up to the night's special on the menu. I don't need a repeat of that…

Strutting up to the counter, we both got head turns from the other patrons while we sat up at the bar stools. A few _hey's_ and _hi's_ sounded but we ignored them. Marina's black hair was in curls like mine, but added more volume and it reached below her shoulders. She chose a white halter with a frayed denim skirt, a matching vest and ankle boots.

"Hey Molly, this is my new friend Scarlet"

"Nice to meetcha!" The ash brown brunette behind the counter smiled with a loud laugh, probably having a drink of her own.

"Alright girls, you guys need shots. First round on the house" She filled three shot glasses.

"Cheers ladies" I toasted. We cheered and chugged them down. It's stinging strong but I've learned to hold my liquor very recently.

"What are you girls up to tonight?"

"Chill here, listen to music" she shrugged. The night was off to a good start.

 **.**

They shared a little bit more about themselves, of course, not going into many certain details about Scarlet. After that shot, they stuck to their own drink and carried them over to the dance floor. It wasn't too full since it's still only about 10:30 but it was a good crowd, and Scarlet was loving the music they had. After a while, another girl Marina was familiar with, Kelsey, joined in, as did Molly while taking drinks to tables. Taking off her jacket was probably a mistake though, because then came some assholes trying to dance up behind them. Immediately feeling peeved, they pulled away to walk back to their seats.

The creep behind Marina looked disappointed but it looks like the one who set his eyes on Scarlet couldn't take a hint. While Marina took a restroom break, he made another move.

"You're quite the dancer, sweetheart. Can I get you a drink?" he offered, sitting beside her. His wing-man at his side.

"No thanks, I've got mine" she signaled.

"Come on, you could use a refill" he offered.

Thinking it over, she smirked "Fine"

He smiled feeling encouraged, but as soon as it was served, she took it and turned. "Thanks for the booze, ta ta" his grin fell. "Hey where you going? Let's talk" he walked after her.

Sharply turning back "You insisted on getting me a drink, so thank you. But there's no written rule that I have to repay you in any way" she declared.

"Come on, don't be like that. I'm Drew. Tell me your name" he persisted, trying to keep his cool.

"Look I'm taken, okay" Well not really, but it's the most definitive thing she could say for a guy to back off. Disinterest doesn't cut it. When Marina rejoined her "Come on, let's head out to the patio" she suggested in order to get away.

His wing-man had been staring Scarlet down when he finally spoke up "Hey I've seen you before. You're that chick that runs with those scumbag bikers" he declared.

"Oh my gosh, really?" Molly and Kelsey were walking closer and heard.

Eyes wide, Kelsey looked stunned. Molly, however, gushed giving her a light elbow. "Those boys are fiiine…" she whispered.

"Which one you screwing?" Drew's wing-man called.

"Watch it" she warns...

"Maybe all of them" Her heightened sense allowed her to hear their friends joke.

"Get lost" Marina hisses, and they step outside onto the patio.

Urgh, finally. It was a relief to be away from those jerk offs. It felt really nice outside and you could see the beach from here. The patio is where the open mic was taking place and great music was playing. The atmosphere and patrons were much more leaned back out here, as they listened to the next person on the mini stage. The girls took a seat while Kelsey attempted to ask more over how Scarlet knew the gang that was widely known as _The Lost Boys_ , but Scarlet was set on avoiding the topic entirely. Speak of the devil and they'll appear, as they say if you're superstitious…

They applauded with the crowd as the next performer took the stool at the mic with the small band. Next up was a girl who looked about their age. Her dark brown hair was in smooth waves reaching her mid back. She had blue-grey eyes and wore a lavender flowy tank, high waist denim shorts and flat sandals. A scruffy guitar player sat at her side and the keyboarder was set and ready too while she discussed with them her choice of song.

"Alright, everyone. Let's welcome Cassandra. It's her first night here with us in Santa Carla" The guitarist introduced and the patrons gave her a welcoming applause.

"Thank you. So far its been great, it's a really cool place" she smiled "I'm sure you're familiar with this one. I hope you guys like it" The strumming began, and the lyrics indeed sparked recognition with an acoustic performance of ' _Edge of Seventeen'._ Her voice flowed beautifully to the style of the song. The girls enjoyed the music with their drinks as Molly brought fries out for them.

Scarlet was honestly enjoying herself tonight. She'd shut herself away for so long, it was good to trust herself and have fun again. She didn't have to lock herself away in the alcove. She may not have consented herself to killing this far but she won't be living like a zombie either.

The platter they were sharing was soon wiped clean. Nodding their heads to the music, all of the girls mouthed the words as Cassandra poured herself into a sweet finish for the song. The guitarist doing well to strum the final notes as the song closed. The audience on the patio sounded their applause from all the surrounding tables, with one of those occasional obnoxious whistles mixed in too.

"Thank you" she thanked the audience with a smile as she stepped down. The girls sharing in the applause too.

"Way to go Cassi" Molly called as she passed their table. The two had already been introduced earlier that night. Smiling as she turned their way, Scarlet, Marina and Kelsey added.

"Good Job"

"You have a pretty voice"

"Thanks" she chuckled before recalling her earlier meet "Molly, right?" She confirmed.

"Have you seen my brother? He was supposed to be here" she looked around but Molly shook her head. "I don't think so but try back inside" Just as the suggestion was made, all the girls turned to hear an intake of breath from Scarlet.

Ducking slightly, what startled her was seeing four motorcycles driving across the beach and back up to the boardwalk.

"What are you doing?" Kelsey noted.

"I just need to be heading back to the boardwalk" Scarlet stood from her seat.

"I'll walk with you back" Marina stood as well.

"I just got off. Let me get my stuff and I'll come with" Molly then gave a nod to Cassi, and Kelsey followed too.

"You guys have fun" Cassi smiled to the four before going her own way.

Once they were out of the bar, the girls strode over to the boardwalk.

On the way, Drew and a few of his friends tried once again to make amends but his persistence was aggravating her beyond limits. "Listen, you guys should come with us to a party tonight"

"What is it going to take for you to understand that we're not interested" Scarlet finally burst.

The guys mumbled a few curses before letting them go on their way. It wouldn't be long before the boardwalk closes.

Marina groaned, "I have an early shift in the morning and I can't afford to be hungover" then laughed. She was the first to call it a night. Molly was reluctant to the suggestion and she was the most buzzed.

"I'm okay to drive" Kelsey offered.

"I'll head my way too." Scarlet turned to Marina and they shared a hug "This was really fun, maybe we'll do it again soon" She spoke honestly. Kelsey and Molly were primarily people that Marina knew but she knew for certain that she's finally made her first female friend since turning.

"Yeah, I'll definitely see you around" As they parted ways and headed towards Kelsey's car, Molly was the first to come to a stop. Stopping the other two, she pointed across the crowd that was leaving the boardwalk and saw Scarlet again. This time she was approaching the gang she was always seen with.

Scarlet was feeling irked again. 'Why is this bitch still alive?' She wanted to snap but brushed it off when she crossed her arms and locked eyes with David. The girl he had seen the other day giggled before walking away with her friends, having not noticed Scarlet.

She rolled her eyes when she walked up to the guys. Its almost like he's purposely trying to get her riled up these days. Marko, Paul and Dwayne ' _oohed'_ at seeing her expression. Well it's not gonna work!

David chuckled internally "We're crashing a party. Your new friends care to join?" His grin almost wicked.

Shit…

.

"What?" she wasn't sure why they were watching them. It's not like they haven't seen the boys around before.  
"What a lucky girl" Molly quipped disbelievingly.

"Marina, is Scarlet seeing any of them? I bet it's the platinum blonde, right?" Kelsey noted.

"I think his names David" Molly added.

"She's said they aren't together" From what she's been told, there might be something there but he isn't her boyfriend.

"Oh, come on. She's always seen riding with him. And his looks ward off anyone who looks her way" hence the complicated-ness.

I gave a laugh "Okay that's Scarlet's, business not ours" The few girls they were spotted with walked away and just as they did, I locked eyes with a familiar set of dark irises. It all happened in a second. My eyes almost widened when they caught his. Feeling a small panic when a smile came to his features, instead of smiling back I quickly looked away this time.

"Let's get going" I quipped, looking anywhere but back at him. I haven't seen him much since that time at the video store but I can tell he recognizes me.

"What's the rush?" Kelsey asked. I could still feel his gaze burning into me. I was almost blushing but I really didn't want to. He had just been talking to a different girl today and it really shouldn't surprise me. The guy probably has tons of girls he's talking to so why bother deluding myself to think I stand out to him?

"Whoa, who's that tall drink of water?" Molly purred. I had to peek up and sure enough, its Dwayne she's talking about. Crap, he's still looking! I turned my face away again.

"Marina, do you know him?" Kelsey was starting to grin.

"No" I really didn't.

"He's looking at you" they almost squealed. Molly looked at my face "Oh my gosh, you do know him"

"No, I really don't" I snapped "I've honestly never exchanged a word with the guy. He just comes into the store sometimes." It's the truth.

"Well do you like him?" Kelsey whispered.

"I don't know him" I emphasized. He may be ridiculously hot but I can't say _like_ for certain.

"You should go talk to him" Kelsey suggested.

"No, I need to get home to sleep" I declared.

"Well then you don't mind if _I_ go over there" Apparently now he was locking eyes with Molly. Suddenly I felt a disturbing tug in my chest.

"For?"

"You know, get to know him better" she winked.

Well it shouldn't bother me. I mean I don't actually know him "Uh no…" It didn't come out as sure as I wanted it too. Molly scurried over to Dwayne and I could feel that sinking feeling getting even deeper.

I had to bear a few minutes of them talking before we saw David and Scarlet speed away followed by the other guys. By the time Molly walked back she was beaming "So _Dwayne_ just invited me to a party." She shrieked "All of us really, but since I told him you guys wanted to call it a night, I'm just meeting him there" I tried smiling for her but in fact I was feeling very irritated. Sure, automatically exclude us…

"How are you getting there?" I asked as we filled into Kelsey's car.

"I'm okay to drive now. As soon as we get dropped off, you can head up and I'll go" My frown deepened.

"Are you going to know anyone else there? Are you okay to drive?" I continued.

"Yeah, of course" she then gave me a calculating look when I refused to meet her eyes. "Oh my gosh, are you jealous?"

"Of course not" I felt my temper somewhat flare.

"Good, because you're the one that didn't want to talk to him."

I rolled my eyes "It's not like that okay, enjoy the party" I kept myself from growling.

.

Scarlet knew what crashing a party meant. Luckily she was able to get back to the cave on her own late in the a.m before the guys got back. She was the first to sleep and spent the day with an entirely undisturbed rest. And in that rest, she was able to have a dream of a memory that wasn't too long back. Back from when she'd met David again at 13 years of age. The discussion over his motorcycle had been lingering with her… He'd taught her to drive a motorcycle on their third meet, but on their second meet….

 _She couldn't believe she was riding his bike again. This time, she was seated behind him. The lights from other cars passed them by. The repeating beams of the street lamps, the sound of the ocean beside them. The wind blowing by their hair. She felt so alive, she felt so free. Trusting herself to unwrap her arms from him, she leaned back further and further with her legs keeping a firm hold onto the seat so she could look up at the night sky. She waved her arms out and felt more of the wind flow through her. It was probably dangerous, especially without a helmet but she wasn't one bit afraid. It was kind of like flying._

" _Hang on, kid"_

 _Suddenly, a revving was heard and she felt the back of the bike launch forward. Eyes bursting open, she was hauled up into the air and felt her stomach stopped by David's back. There was no dangerous crash but there was a whole new view._

" _Oh my god!" she squealed, bursting with laughter at the amazing sight. David had revved the bike forward and was balancing them on the front wheel as the bike still drove!_

" _Woooo!" he himself yelled and Scarlet followed suit, throwing her hands in the air. It didn't last too long but it was one of her fondest childhood memories and it sealed how she wouldn't ever forget his face from then on._

Feeling herself slip back out of her dream, she groggily opened her eyes to meet with a hand…

A severed hand…

She shrieked at the unexpected sight. There were laughs echoing around the cave. She was the last to wake up.

Controlling her breathing, she looked up to see more and more pieces further into the cave. The boys, no doubt brought some of the party home with them last night. Did they honestly run out of moonlight or did they just get lazy near the end?!

Following the few limbs to the center. She found a pile of dead bodies with some of the jerks she had met the previous night right in the center. She slowly turned away from it, crossing her arms.

"Sorry about the mess" David appeared, moving towards the wheelchair he likes to sit in. Paul took a drag of a joint while turning up the rock box, and Marko was up high over-looking the cave with the pigeon that flies in was lighting a pit of fire at the center of the fountain.

"Dwayne's taking care of it" David chuckled as Scarlet stared back at him, then to the corpses again.

Who knows who could end up in that pile…

.

 **I promise you we will see more and more of the guys. More and more of David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko as we go ;) We'll see how they met the second time around soon. Then eventually the third time when she found out about vampires. More people to meet along the way. Who will survive? Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3)**

 **I would like to thank everyone who followed and favorited: Kathalla, Little bird 35, Miss. Drake, Shastadragonairtamer, WolfAnimeGirl15, Bbyphoenix, 13, and a special thanks to CaptainGrin for my first review!:) Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read my Lostboys story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys**

 **.**

Well, looks like I'm hitching a ride with Kelsey today. Stretching my arms with a yawn, I noticed Molly's car wasn't back in the drive way which means her Friday night still hasn't ended. It's perfectly normal for her to not come home till the next day or so. Kicking out of bed, I'm opening the store this morning. I just got my paycheck too and it's my turn on groceries.

After a quickie shower, I changed into my white off the shoulder top that showed the black strap underneath, black jeggings, silver earrings and my ankle boots. When I got downstairs Kelsey was already waiting for me in her car.

"I see Molly pulled an all-nighter" Kelsey chuckled as we pulled out of the parking lot "Must have been crazy. I feel like such a square for not going"

I grinned "Well the _squares_ have early jobs to get to"

"Instead of waking up in the middle of nowhere next to some hot naked stranger?" she teased.

"Pshh, been there done that" I rolled my eyes but still chuckled.

We pulled up to a drive-thru to pick up a quick breakfast. While we waited on our food, Kelsey was shooting me a thoughtful glance before she voiced… "Do you think Molly met up with that guy again and hit it off?"

They might have, but I'd really rather not dwell on the thought. I just shrugged, leaning back in my seat to rest my eyes a little more.

"You know, Marina" Kelsey wondered "Last night I thought you might have been kind of disappointed that Molly took such a quick leap at Dwayne."

I really didn't want to admit it but I think a part of me did feel that sense of disappointment. None the less I still tried to shrug it off "It's nothing really. I mean it's not like we were even talking" so there's nothing to be upset about.

"Still, you obviously noticed him and he clearly looked interested in you. She kind of just swooped in and took that chance from you" We were then handed our meals through the window. After paying, we pulled out.

Well if he's that quick to redirect his interest to another girl then that's not a chance I need. If they did meet up, heck if they woke up next to each other it's no concern of mine.

"Look it's alright. Okay a mysterious guy like Dwayne spells nothing but danger and drama and I don't need that to get my life straightened out" I sighed sipping my coffee. "I've got enough worries as it is so I need safe and boring"

"That's hot" sarcasm dripping. We both sighed then automatically shared a laugh with that last comment. She dropped me off at work and I was ready to begin the day. The morning started off slow but it didn't take too long to pick up. Tourism is about to skyrocket around here and business with all the merchandise we offer is running great.

"Hey Marina" I spun around from the counter to see Darren, our delivery guy, drop off a new load of inventory.

"Hey" I smiled, walking over from adjusting the monitors "whoa, you look in rough shape"

He chuckled, nodding. "I passed out early but I'm still a little hungover. Some of us went out last night and others never made it home"

"I hear that" we chuckled while I signed for the package.

Handing the clip board back to Darren, I was going to place the package back around the counter to organize later when he offered to do so for me. "Well I may be a mess but you're sure looking really pretty today" he noted, moving the shipment.

"Thanks" I grinned and turned to my coffee cup. Once he had set it down, I held it to him.

"Here, I only took one sip" He arched a brow, taking the cup in hand.

"We're both in for a long work day and something tells me you need it more than me" I laughed. He smiled, giving me a long stare.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to treat you sometime" he winked, moving towards the door. I then got set on work.

Further into the afternoon when others came in for their shift, or when she caught wind from clients, there was more word of the party going around that seemed to spark Marina's attention. A few number of people who had been there were also saying that several others hadn't been seen or heard from since last night. There's a number of risks that can run high when you have a gathering of drunk people partying in Santa Carla. Inhibitions run low and you would never guess what kind of messes you can get into. There hadn't been any police sirens going off around town thus far, so maybe last night's decadence will clear up before everyone moves onto their Saturday night fever. Marina could only hope Molly didn't end up totaling the car, or something like that.

It was then just past sunset. She'd be off soon and have the night to herself. Finishing a transaction, that was when Max pulled up in his red convertible. He says that lately she's become a model employee and Marina is proud to have proven herself so far in her short time there. He's looking for a new assistant manager and she just might be up for it. She filled him in on customer traffic flow for the day thus far, sales per segment stats and the new inventory they received. He took this with him to his office, and as he was back there that was when 4 boys who were supposedly banned from the video store decided to pay a visit.

Marina was a little preoccupied with processing some returns at the counter as they walked behind her. They made a round of the store yet kept an eye assessing the unsuspecting sales clerk. A strange shiver ran through her. She then heard a tap at the counter. Marina turned to only see a lone tape placed down but looking up she caught eye of the muffled grins of the 4 bikers feigning to look through the store.

The sight came very unexpectedly since Max had banned them those several weeks back. No doubt he wouldn't be happy to come out of his office and see them here. Then again, they obviously have a disregard for rules and undermine authority. Seeing just the four of them, she looked back towards the door and noticed Scarlet wasn't with them this time. Strange, she must be out on the boardwalk. She recalled Scarlet might have been at the gathering last night too. Hopefully both she and Molly took care to watch their backs.

Just as the boys circled the table, she happened to catch sight of David who was grinning back at her. She could tell that her new friend had a connection with the platinum blonde of the gang but Marina couldn't lock eyes for too long because to her something about David's presence was much more intimidating than the other boys. The air to him is likely how he's leader of the gang. It's fascinating how Scarlet isn't unnerved by it one bit. The other boys passed the counter with charming grins as well…

"We only come here to watch _one thing_ " the one with hair like Twisted Sister teased, erupting a smile at the flattery of the notion. The blonde with a Cheshire grin leaned over the counter making her shake her head at their antics. She knew Dwayne was looking her way as well, but she could only give him a brief glance before looking down. Molly was probably at work right now but after how they might have hit it off last night, she just felt like steering clear.

She kept her eyes glued to the counter under Dwayne's gaze and thought to ask them about Scarlet when… "I told you not to come in here anymore" she hadn't noticed Max had stepped behind the counter with her.

After a long warning stare, the boys grinned at Max and signaled they'd comply. They moved towards the door with a final smile her way. At first she had felt bad that they were banned but Marina was also relieved that she was no longer under Dwayne's looks.

"Wild kids" he muttered.

.

After work, Kelsey and I went shopping together. It was time to restock the fridge and I felt like staying in tonight. I'd cook dinner and I got the nerve to try a scary movie this week so I thought I'd give _Fright Night_ a try. I waited outside the store with my groceries while Kelsey finished paying hers when suddenly a revving of tires halted right beside me. I spun around and a pair of almost onyx eyes met with my hazel ones. I almost let the bags slip out of my hand at the surprise. Crap, the last thing I need is cracked eggs.

"Hey" he greeted. It looks like it's just him here; the other bikers nowhere in sight.

It took me a moment to find my voice while adjusting my bags "U-uh, hi"

"I thought I recognized you" his smile wide and I couldn't help but dwell on his words. This was the first time we've actually spoken, and the first time I'm hearing his voice. From what I've seen he's the most quiet of the group but his voice was deep and velvety.

I brushed my hair behind my ear. "Marina?" he raised his finger slightly.

I nodded and did the same "Dwayne?"

His grin widened with a nod. "I've seen you around a lot on the boardwalk. Thought I'd finally come and talk to you"

Shifting my bags a little, I confirmed how I've seen him on quite a few occasions as well "Yeah, back at the video store, and last night you talked to my roommate, Molly." he nodded at the mention.

"Did she get back okay? I didn't see her this morning" We'd likely be picking her up from work soon.

"I'm not sure" I was surprised to see him shake his head "She came out last night but we only talked for a minute before we did our own thing" he shrugged.

"Oh.." Am I feeling a sense relief by that revelation…? I rapidly tried to brush off the feeling.

"She said you couldn't come out last night. That's too bad…" he leaned back on his bike and that's when I noticed he didn't wear a shirt under his leather jacket.

Oh… my…

NO! Marina, eyes up! Eyes up!

His grin widened slightly before voicing "Would have been nice to see you there. We could have talked sooner"

My heart was starting to pound but I kept a straight face "Or if you hadn't been banned from the video store" I remarked.

"Your boss is a hard ass" we laughed together.

He noticed me shift my bags in hand again. "You need a ride?" he motioned to the back of his bike. "That's gotta be a pain to carry"

He offered me his hand. A part of me wanted to say yes but the reality of it all came back. I shook my head to decline "No, my friend has her car. I'm just waiting on her to finish."

He nodded in understanding, setting his hand back on the handle.

"I'll see you around," I decided to close things here since Kelsey should be out any second to go.

"You will" we shared a long stare before a smile curved over his features and he rode off.

"I saw that!" Kelsey came squealing from the store. Was she watching the entire time? When she had me fill her in on what was said, she was exasperating on why I didn't take up his offer. It was like a repeat of this morning's conversation though. It's best to stay clear…

Seeing the time, we decided it best to pick up Molly from work. Kelsey waited in the car while I ran to see if her shift was over.

"Hi Marina" the manager was behind the counter

"Hi Rocco" I glanced around for Molly "Is Molly off yet?"

"Heh, I was about to ask you where she's been" Huh? I was confused "She never showed up for her shift"

I've been in Santa Carla a few months now, but after tonight I would then become more of a believer on why most locals call Santa Carla…. the _Murder Capital of the World_ …

.

 _ **~2 weeks later…**_

He felt the tickle at his nose and squinted. The tickle came again and his head shook slightly, sniffing a few times. The tickle brushed over a third time and raising his hand to scratch it, his nostrils and face were met with a splat. His eyes shot open to meet whip cream as a burst of laughter finally escaped me.

I fell back at the hilarious sight.

"Oh real funny, Cass" my brother attempted to sit up but fell back in a groan, probably feeling a wave of nausea.

"You asked me to be your wake up call" I taunted, putting down the feather to toss him a rag. "Seeing as how all your alarms get thrown at the wall"

"At least my alarms don't pelt me with whip cream" he cleaned off his face and pulled the sheet over his head. Technically he pelted his own face with whip cream.

"For a moment I thought you were too far gone to even feel the feather." I noted. If mornings are tough it's because he brings it on himself with weeknight boozing. "You know it's concerning to see you like this if people are trusting you to fix their cars." I stole the sheet to fold it.

He finally managed to pull himself up from the couch "I could fix anything in my sleep" he declared, almost stumbling onto the coffee table. I lent him a hand up to pull him towards the breakfast I set on the counter.

"Where are you off to this morning?" he yawned. My hair was in a high pony tail and I wore a white top tucked into a high waist floral skirt, a flowy cardigan and sandals.

"I'm starting to teach piano lessons. I've already got a few kids I'll be seeing a couple times a week" I revealed. Gotta dress appropriately.

"I thought you were looking for something on the boardwalk?" he drowned his pancakes in syrup.

"I'm still looking but everything's full. Some guy said nothing legal is out there" Grant began chuckling with his mouth full. Gonna take what I can and keep up the search. Right now my brother's apartment is a messy one bed room that his friends like to crash in. He gave me the bedroom since he always sleeps on the couch anyway but I was hoping to make the extra money needed for a two bedroom.

"Dad called to check in on us" I called from the doorway.

"Like he cares" Grant rolled his eyes.

"Don't say that." I defended, but they haven't gotten along in years. "Heading out"

"Good luck" was barely audible with his mouth full "Boardwalk later"

The sun was bright in the sky as I drove the buzzing streets of Santa Carla. I had a little time to spare before my first piano session so I parked and took to walking instead. Most of the downtown area was centered close to the boardwalk lining the beach. Summer break was now in full speed in northern California and moving here sounded like a great way to kick off having graduated from high school. In over 2 weeks here though, I've noticed a number of peculiar things about this town.

The city seems very alive with interesting characters at every turn. It floods with tourism and the notorious nightlife but every street lamp, bulletin and store window had a missing person's ad. I know every city has its shady side but its almost an epidemic. Call in Miami Vice?

I picked up a coffee and went off towards the designated address. I had 3 beginners scheduled for hour long lessons today and the first up was a rowdy eight year old that would much rather have been outside playing. I'll make it fun. After him was the over achieving angel whose mother would no doubt have her run for Miss America. After a lunch break, there was simply the girl who wanted to try something new. It's fascinating to work with kids as they grow into themselves and experience music they create with their own hands rather than be an audience. The pay might not be very high but it's a start here.

Late in the afternoon, my brother and his buddies would surely be off and hit the beach. I never knew he took up surfing. Should I be disturbed they call themselves _Surf Nazis_? There's a lot of them. In fact by the faces you see together, its obvious Santa Carla is swarming with gangs. My brother's group seems cool, though I can't say I'm crazy about all of them.

Walking through the beach crowds, I heard a voice "Hey it's the little sister!"

Spinning around, I found a layout of familiar faces. The one who called setting down his board.

Pshh…that's me, 'Grant's little sister'.

"Hey lay off man" another playfully shoved his buddy "she's not little anymore" he winked.

I rolled my eyes, approaching their set up. Some had just come out of the water while a few girls were catching the last bit of sun. "Where's Grant?"

"Catching a wave" they hooted. Blocking the sun from my eyes, I managed to spot him out on the next big one. All of them almost move like a canon. Others rushed back into the water. I gotta admit he's impressive out there. It was really nice seeing my brother again. The breeze feels so good and that sun set was gorgeous. Santa Carla is a strange place but the view is to kill for. I was left to sit by the other girls while they finished their ride.

"Woooh! That's my man!" Sandra cheered on Tony.

"Look at them go! Get it Johnny!"

"Go Grant!"

"Oh gosh, Cassi. Your brother is hot" Courtney almost drooled.

I cringed "Ew." they laughed.

"It's too bad he's been hanging out with Shelly lately"

"Ugh, how is she getting all this attention?" I know the girl their referring too. I'm honestly not crazy about who Grant's trying to date. They're not exclusive yet so she's back and forth between him and Greg right now. Maybe she loves the attention but my brother is nobody's fool.

"Has there been any news on the disappearances?" I overheard Lila.

"None. We thought they might have just headed on a road trip at first but there hasn't been any word" A few weeks back, several more people went missing. The only one I had properly met was Molly but this event still brings us back to the ridiculous amount of missing people in this town. Crime rates and gang activity are often presumed answers but without evidence everyone is left to their scary theories.

Night fall was setting in and it was getting darker and darker out on the sand. Gliding to the shore, we saw the last of the sun about to set at any moment. Everyone would be headed up to the boardwalk soon. It cast a shadow with the orange sky. The lights flickered on and you could hear the screams of the roller coaster blown with the wind.

 **.**

 **Sunset…**

Even if the rays won't harm me it's been months since I've seen daylight. I've adapted to sleeping during the day and awaking at night because sun light still makes a half vampire weak. But I woke up a little earlier today, even with sun glasses over my eyes I felt like seeing the sun set again.

 **(** Must start playing _Welcome to the Jungle_ by Guns n' Roses! ; _ **)**_

Sitting at the entrance of the cave, I sat watching the darkening sky. The waves crashed more harshly over the rocks at the base of the cliff with high tide setting in. I hugged my off-white leather jacket closer to me as the wind was incredibly strong over the peaks. The sun vanished from the horizon and a sensation of wails echoed from the tunnels behind me. The wind whistling with them. I looked over my shoulder at the darkness, knowing full well what to expect.

It's like the elements around us knew too, with the wind blowing my hair wild high and the waves crashing more violently. Hoots, whistles and cackling erupted out of the cave. One shot by me… two… three, four, all of them throwing dust to the wind around me, soaring over the ocean into the blackening sky and noctilucent clouds.

The feint sound of his chuckling ghosted through my ears and I shot into the air behind them.

The moon was glowing brightly tonight. Calm ripples of the ocean reflected its light the deeper it was, while nearing the shore shone the reflection of the boardwalks glow. Laughter, hollers and music from the crowds grew stronger. Clusters of people all around. And a live performance on the sand below. Couples, families, tourists, school kids and gangs of surfers, punks, skateboarders, artists and hippies all around. As lively as it was, it was both a playground and a hunting ground…

Every player of the night made their arrival.

Factions of Surf Nazi's flooded in. Cassi accompanied her brother and his friends. Her hair now down, in her Doc Martens and replaced the cardigan with her peplum leather jacket. Though not wanting to feel like a tag-along, she strayed to wonder again.

Meanwhile the boardwalk employees might feel overwhelmed with the crowds of people flowing in. Business poured in all around and the video store was no exception. Marina had a closing shift tonight but for the past two weeks had been very active on seeking out any sign of her vanished roommate on the boardwalk and around town.

Roars of their motors hushed as Santa Carla's most reputable bikers pulled in at the entrance of the boardwalk. Looking over the sign while stepping off David's bike, Scarlet had mostly stayed clear of the boardwalk those past two weeks. Ever since the massive body count went up in smoke at the alcove.

The boys swagger their way in with many in the crowds almost parting way for them. They might just be the smallest gang but very notorious. They scoped out the crowds and what many would deem normal for a gang of young guys; hollering into restaurants, cutting lines onto the games, moshing at the live concerts, harassing shop owners, flicking cigarettes down onto people, flirting with beach babes and shooting crossed looks at their most opposing gang, but the night wasn't just vandalism and funnel cakes.

Luring unsuspecting victims to their doom, no matter the buzzing crowds, the boardwalk had many dark narrow alleys, close by warehouses and unlit piers. They came like sheep that wandered from the herd. A couple looking to sneak privacy on the dock was descended on. The girl was pushed into the water while her boyfriend's upcoming scream was silenced. David had his, now Dwayne took his turn. Just as she made it back up, her date's head floated beside her. Gaping in horror, she was wretched out of the water next. Romantically, at least they died together. A Dealer and their punk customer gave an added bonus on their usefulness.

"Dinner and plenty of desert" Paul laughed, swiping the stashes.

A lonely penny pincher was put out of their misery over the narrows. And the classic and all around favorite; a lustful pretty face giddy at the attention served well to satisfy Marko's early craving. Their false sense of security made it so laughable. The horror and shock in their eyes made it all the more thrilling and fun before they were torn apart. Ripping their jugular, slicing their arteries, tearing flesh, seeing them suffer slowly and throwing waste far into the sea. Sometimes it was bonfires. People didn't die every single night, but bloody murder still made for one heck of a good time to a vampire…

Going about their business, Scarlet then simply turned away from the slaughter in a storm. Knowing she could turn heads, David just suggested she could lure someone their way for sport and she took an unknown offense to the idea.

Back near the shops, Cassi had come across the video store. Now as assistant manager, Marina would be closing on her own tonight.

"Hi, how you doing tonight?" Marina walked around the counter to greet the girl entering, while noting a familiarity.

"Good, you?" she smiled back.

She made a so and so gesture "Things have slowed down. Can I help you find anything? We've got the largest variety and the latest stuff"

"Actually I was wondering if you were accepting job applications right now ..?" Yes, no, maybe?

Marina had to give a regretful smile "Unfortunately, we just got fully staffed for the summer"

Cassi sighed but chuckled "It's the same all over town" they both nodded.

Taking a flyer, Marina had just been allowed to post it up on the store window. "I know. That's summer for you."

Catching a glimpse of the flyer, Cassi realized it was a missing person's ad and she recognized the face. Noting this "Did you know her?" she asked Marina.

Looking up from the tape down, she nodded "She was my roommate. Did you?" she quirked a brow.

"My brother's friends did. I had just met her on my first night here about two weeks back" she explained and Marina realized how she recognized her.

"I thought you looked familiar" she smiled "You're the girl from Open Mic night. Cassandra?"

They both laughed at realizing they met before "You were sitting with Molly. I didn't get your name though" she held her arm out to greet.

"Marina" they shook hands at officially introducing themselves.

"That's actually the night it happened" Marina noted.

"Molly was the only one I had met but I heard there were others that popped up all at once" it was kind of freaky to think how close to you something like that could occur.

"Same here. I have no idea where she might be but I'm starting to assume the worst" her tone now gloomy and disheartened.

"I really hope they find her. Try to stay positive." She assured. It wouldn't be too long till close so she decided to leave her to it and head back.

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you. Be sure to come around again" she brightened up.

"I will. And take care" they nodded, parting ways.

No change of luck tonight. Having walked out to the edges of the boardwalk, she passed several restaurants overlooking the pier. It was lined with jugglers, artwork stands and people skateboarding or sitting along the railings. Making her way back, she passed a group of Mohawks and muscle shirts harassing people who walked too close where they sat with a round of beers. Trying to avoid eye contact, it was actually one of the bikini girls with a boycut hairstyle that called.

"Hey didn't you just move in upstairs?" she beamed. There were so many people that Grant was familiar with she hadn't been good with names.

"I moved in with my brother so we're neighbors" she shrugged though still trying to just walk on by.

"Damn, you live with Grant? We'll be sure to drop by sometime" One guy with a green Mohawk slurred and winked.

She saw them stand to their feet. Jeez, this is what she gets for being polite and responding. Screw it.

"Please don't." they walked behind her "There's already enough wall and carpet damage we owe the landlord" People raid their things, empty the fridge and leave the apartment a wreck. A grip took hold of her forearm facing her back around.

"Well you clearly need to party with us" he cackled. Cassi loves a blowout as much as the next girl, but it's not as appreciated when so much of it happens at her brother's expense.

"I'm sure you guys have some good times but I think I'll pass" she tried pulling her arm away but he wouldn't budge. Now she was getting ticked off.

"We never hear Grant complaining" He calls these people his friends?

"Let go" she demanding sternly.

"Or what, you'll run to big brother?" they burst into laughter. An idea then came. It's like the only self-defense move she knows but when executed quickly its effective no matter the size difference.

"No, I'll do this" she quickly took his forearm and shoulder, maneuvered her leg and hip around behind his and pushed him back. The technique instantly flipped him over, colliding back first into the ground. Laughing instantly stopped when he met the ground. She dusted her hands and sped off.

.

.

 **Nearby...**

Scarlet was exceptionally upset but couldn't figure out why. It might have been all the gore she's seen but she's grown unusually accustomed to it now. Somehow his last suggestion had her more steamed than all the bloodshed. How insane does that sound? It coming from him was what especially stung. But why was she surprised…

Holding David's cigarette pack, she had stolen one for herself. It was all too easy to find a lighter. Strutting towards a pack of skateboarders, one sparked a flame and she took his wrist. While surprised at her appearance, she lit the cigarette on her lips before releasing his arm.

"Thank you" her voice resonant but sweet. They couldn't help but let their eyes linger her form in watching her leave. It was a pretty uncommon sight for a girl like Scarlet to smoke. Somehow it almost looked fancy. Stepping up to the Ferris Wheel, a good view always calmed her nerves.

 **.**

Waiting for the ride to start, I leaned my forehead for my fingers to rub my brow. Tonight has been nothing but headaches. Up all over the boardwalk were a new influx of missing people flyers. I'd seen Molly's as well and know that Marina is searching for her. So many people I was around that Friday night had been massacred so I decided to steer clear for a while. I know for a fact that the guys had scoped out Marina but maybe her working under Max serves as a safeguard. To what extent I don't know. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything I could do for Molly. I couldn't show that I knew her and once the boys have their prey in the perfect spot, I couldn't possibly stop it.

Just as the Ferris wheel was started, a voice called. "Hold up!"

"Sorry, mind if I sit here?" she pulled the bar down over our laps. The operator gave a thumbs up and started the Ferris wheel. I couldn't help but give a strange look at her sudden turn up next to me

She leaned back to catch her breath "Sorry if you wanted to ride alone. I saw the ride and just kinda jumped on without thinking" her eyes apologetic.

"What's got you so out of breath?" I inquired. Her attention wasn't on the Ferris wheel, more like she was avoiding something.

She groaned softly "Some jerks that know my brother were just hassling me"

I snorted "Been there"

"You have an older brother?"

"Well... several _quasi-_ brothers" I grumbled. There's no precise way to put it. She gave a strange look but nodded none the less.

"I thought _I_ had it rough" we overlooked all of the boardwalk and people down below. With how late it was getting to be, the sand and water in the distance looked almost pitch black now.

"I don't mean to pry but you look kind of down" even before she jumped on.

"You caught that, huh?" I tried sitting up straighter "Same hassles as you I'm afraid"

Maybe different scenarios but same hassles.

"Two peas in a pod" she gave solace "Sometimes you just gotta say piss off"

We laughed. I offered the remainder of the cigarette. It didn't look too appealing but eventually consideration crossed her. She shrugged, taking a small drag before we put it out.

"It might not be tequila but it helps" For me in more ways than one, though it wasn't a habitual thing. Laughing caused her a slight choke from it. I couldn't help being amused.

Enjoying the sight and breeze the rest of the ride down, we were the last gondola to be let off. Just as we lifting the bar, a set of hands shot out to press it back down forcing us to sit.

"What the..!"

"Hey..!"

Eyes wide, I recognized a group of grungy Surf Nazi's.

"Why'd you run off, Cass?" they taunted the girl next to me.

"Get off" Together, we forced the bar off and side stepped around them.

"Well, well, well…" In walking down, a set of arms set onto our shoulders and we looked up to see the mug of Greg, one of the self-proclaimed leaders of the gang. They like to rank with so many of them.

"You girls having fun?"

"No not really" I grumbled. What does he want? She wasn't kidding about being hassled. He walked us under arm and leaving the Ferris wheel, the rest trailed.

"So you're Cassandra. It's nice to finally meet you." He sniggered.

"Can I help you?" we kept trying to shake off his arms but he wouldn't budge.

"The girl went all Jackie Chan on Rufus" the group behind hollered.

"You know it's not nice to flip people. But you know what else isn't nice?" he held her closer by the neck "For your brother to try moving in on my girl"

She gaped, disbelievingly.

"Heard you were here, so I thought I'd let you help talk some sense into your brother. I love the guy but he's cruising for a bruising" she threw his arm off and he finally let me go too.

"You know what, leave me out of your guy problems"

Somehow I got dragged here but a side of me really had to speak out "You're so pathetic, Greg." I crossed my arms.

Finally recognizing who her companion was, I could tell he knew me. "Well if it isn't the biker bitch" he sneered.

"The name is Scarlet" Rumblings from the others were heard around us and he stepped closer but I wouldn't be intimidated. "Need to have your pathetic threats messaged like a coward? Why not say it to your rivals face like a man?" I taunted, smiling.

He glared "I can whoop some jerk offs without having to threaten their bitches" He then sharply turned to whom I now knew was Cassandra. "You better not be tangling with the wrong people" he warned. She then looked confused.

"Hey you need to just chill man" That was when another surfer with shaggy brown hair appeared.

Cassandra recognized her brother's close friend Johnny whom had spotted them. He was one of the few she was actually comfortable around. Greg needed to cool his block.

"Just two girls, man. Chill" he patted his back. Johnny knew very well about the bad blood that existed between the two gangs so Scarlet's presence was an understandable set off. And he did have this rivalry going with Grant for Shelly lately but none were reason to start up trouble.

Greg snorted before smirking down.

"Come on. A few of us are hitting the bars. Let's head out" Johnny motioned to all to of them.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other" Greg tried to graze Cassi's chin when she moved it away. Then shooting a wicked look to Scarlet, Greg and the other Surf Nazi's walked on. Rolling her eyes, Scarlet nodded a bye before going her own way.

"Come on, Grant and the others are near the front" he led Cassi back.

Some of the smaller stands were starting to shut down, and younger crowds had already diminished for the night. Cassi would certainly be packing it in, but Scarlet knew the night was still young.

Finding the four vampires that watched over her didn't take very long when tension set off a cluster of people.

At the carnival game stands, what started off as a heated glare then used a simple game of Water Race to drench a group of surfers, mocking their favorite pastime.

"They sure caught that wave" the boys cracked up as David grinned.

Retaliation was to be expected, but it came with a pair of Speed Pitch balls zooming for the back of Marko's and David's head. Thinking it would strike completely unexpected, they were shocked to find all of them anticipated the shots. Dwayne and Paul snatched a perfect catch just in time. Their hands unfazed by the speed and both David and Marko turned around with knowing smirks in their eyes.

"Lose something?" Paul yelled as he and Dwayne sent them spiraling back. One ducked in time yet the other made a direct hit with one of their shoulders. Surprise was replaced with glares. Smirks were then replaced with scowls and both groups marched back ready for a brawl.

Standing face to face, bystanders maneuvered around the groups to avoid getting close. Several people from the games headed for the clear and employees were weary of getting security there soon. Everyone ready for all hell to break loose.

"Karma's a bitch" Marko grinned at the one fallen over in the dodge after trying to hit him. He launched up to stand face to face. His friends gave a warning look to Dwayne whom was only amused at the shot he made.

Trying to not let his wounded shoulder look hurt, Bryan glared menacingly at Paul who laughed mockingly. Another head figure of the gang, Chad hissed to David "Pretty sure this is our part of the boardwalk"

Scarlet pushed her way through the crowd and found the scene just in time. This can't be good…

"I don't see your name on it" he blew smoke in his face from the cigarette. Suddenly, Chad snapped and shoved David back, though it wasn't long until David knocked him back for his friends to catch. Bryan aimed his fist for Paul's face, but he made a perfect dodge, sending his own fist to smash his cheek. When Cooper tried shoving Marko, he twisted his arm around to yell in shock so his friend attempted to push Marko off. Two other surfers attempted to tackle down Dwayne who struggled yet stood tall like a wall of steel, shoving them at bay. Beach girls shrieked and cleared the way in the struggle when more hits and shoves made violent blows. More people cleared from surrounding games and security was yelled for.

Coming up behind David, Scarlet hoped her presence would get them to pull back from each other but the struggle kept her at bay. She had no choice but the watch as people were thrown and knocked over.

Grant saw his friends in a struggle and attempted to step in to their aid. Shelly stayed at bay. Few had the courage to try and pull people off of each other. He tried lifting Cooper up, whom was seething to land a blow. He himself was shoved, catching his footing and almost hit when his friend dodged. If a hit took aim at him, he too might go at it.

Johnny and Cassi came just in time to find a crowd. Hearing yells and struggling, she couldn't at all see what was going on. Johnny pushed his way in to help, leaving her on the outside to try and see over people's heads.

"Stop!"

"Back off, man!"

"Why you..!"

"Piss off!"

"Eat my shorts!"

"Get lost"

"Bastard!"

Was someone fighting? Was her brother here?

Suddenly a screeching whistle overwhelmed the entire tussle. Scarlet fell when another shove was sent to David.

"Hey! Break it up!" the security on duty pushed their way through and many pulled their hands back. Several then dashing for the exit to avoid trouble.

"This is your last warning!"

One had received a busted lip and fell near Scarlet. The Lost boys stood their ground while the others scrambled up. Scarlet was the last to be seen between the groups and while some would assume she was hurt, that wasn't the case at all...

"David" Dwayne noted to their leader, breaking his glare from Chad to notice Scarlet holding her mouth, eyes shut.

"Boardwalk's closing, exits right there, I want you all out of here!" They looked wearily at one another by the security guards demand.

Ordinarily while her thirst would be a great thing, there was too much of a crowd to stay. Surprising even her, David pulled her to him and through his arm over her shoulder, guiding her to the bikes. Everyone was pushed to the exit.

Having to follow the tall crowd, Cassi finally spotted Grant and pushed her way through.

"You alright man?" Grant checked on his friends, whom looked furious. Then spotting his sister "Hey there you are"

Grumbles were heard all around "What was going on?" She hadn't seen a thing.

"Imma break his face the next time I see him" Bryan muttered.

"Don't worry about it" Grant consoled. Shelly had rejoined her own friends so he guided his sister out the boardwalk.

"Sometimes tussles breakout" Johnny noted. She followed their gazes and over the large masses of the crowd that hit the street, she spotted four people revving their bikes. She only saw their backs but one of their outfits she very much recognized.

"I sat with that girl on the Ferris wheel" she noted. They were a gang of bikers. All of the opponent gang glared heatedly at the bikers as they sped onto the road, riding off.

"You stay far away from them Cass" Grant warned sternly.

The turf war face-off seemed over, but it would send into a scramble a list of names that were being bumped up to the top of a certain hit list. The order of who is next is always up in the air. Each time the sun sets over Santa Carla, who will survive the night?

 **.**

 **Trying to keep it at a realistic pace. Dramatic irony all over the place. Stay tuned! Next chapter is a flashback so we'll see more of the lost boys all over it. I need to know how you guys are liking the pace, and story so far. Please review to let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4)**

 **I'm back :) This chapter turned out longer than I thought but I doubt others will be any longer than this. After this we're taking a break from flashbacks. Thank you to my new followers Koyner-Sigguros-Levine, callmelittlewolf, , Fire and Ash, and a special thanks to Rosey and Shastadragonairtamer for reviewing. You guys are great and I hope you guys continue enjoying my story.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys**

 **.**

I ran.

The air stung my burning throat while I panted furiously to scramble away. The kicking of dirt, twigs and rocks sounded as I ran through the wooded area before Hudson's Bluff. Suddenly the joints and muscles of my arms were starting to feel very strained but I ignored it and pushed on.

" _tsk, tsk, tsk… so stubborn"_

" _You can run, but you can't hide!"_

" _You're only making it harder on yourself"_

" _Ha, ha, come on! It's just a little blood!"_

I could hear all four of them. Their cynical laughter echoed in my head. I growled, thrashing my skull forward; my hair waving all over. I stumbled trying to shake them off. Catching my footing, I still ran. I hate their telepathic ability to communicate. As a half, it's not something I can do but they can penetrate my mind for me to hear them.

I focused on getting back to the cave, there I'd be at peace and find my remedies. My eyes glowed and my throat and lungs were on fire. It's like I had swallowed battery acid and whisky. I was so thirsty…

It's been a while since I've let the guys see me like this. I think I lost them, or they finally relented. The tenderness David had with me at the boardwalk earlier was something I hadn't seen in quite a while now. But the comfort it brought me vanished when I realized they were scheming a set up for my thirst. One second he was holding me close, the next I'm face to face with a fresh corpse. Holding it up and locking me in place, they came close to forcing me. Breaking away, they were instantly on my tail. Every corner I turn they held that slaughtered body, pulling me back, holding my jaw, tossing them on me, laughing each time I fled.

Chest pains were stiffening over my ribs but I wouldn't stop. I took to the air as flying would get me there instantly but just as I neared the sandy cliffs, I fell back to the ground. I couldn't properly fly like this. Haggardly breathing, I held my abdomen as I stumbled over the sand. I'd gotten use to the symptoms of a screaming stomach, burning throat, chest and limb pains but…

Almost five months…

Absolutely no one has ever been a half for this long…

The ray of the lighthouse shines out to me…

Almost there…

I can't believe those jerks! How could they do this to me? They just love seeing my thirst. I was seething, this isn't over!

I stumbled to the trail and stairway that would lead me to the entrance at the base of the cave. Using the rails to steady me, then came the very next shot of pain and a groan shot out…

Just then I froze mid step on the stairs, eyes wide and completely immobile. Ow... The stiffness in my left arm turned to a stab; it took over it and shot up. Suddenly I wail with my rasping breath, clutching my chest fiercely, I was struggling to get oxygen. The railing had to keep me up. What's happening?

Argh…! It's not passing… It's not a beat skip.

This…

The vampire blood in my system is…

I-s this a heart attack?

Jolting involuntarily, my legs gave out and I topple forward. I fall hard onto the remaining edges of the staircase. Tumbling all the way down the wooden steps, I finally land over the rocks at the bottom of Hudson's Bluff. A sharpness dug into the back of my head.

The entrance is right there but the sound of the waves grew further, the beam from the lighthouse faded and my vision finally blackens.

 **.**

The beating slowed, and slowed, and stopped.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Can't stay a Halfling forever…_

 _The thirst will devour you…_

 _The sand in your hour glass will run out…_

Is this what he meant?

 _You don't know me, kid._

 _Scarlet…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **San Francisco~ 1981**_

" _Scarlet!"_

 _She could still here him yelling from inside. Suddenly she tripped, scraping her knee over the pavement but still didn't listen, got up and dashed towards her bike on their front lawn. She didn't care that she was barefoot in her night shirt, and shorts. All she wanted was an ounce of his attention but when she has it this is what she gets?_

 _Scarlet refused to sleep at home tonight. No doubt she'd be in trouble when she got back but she still pedaled out onto the street with her father calling from the porch._

 _Her cheek throbbed in pain but she never let herself spill a tear. Never. To the outside she looked like the perfect Daddy's girl but for years he hissed that she grew more and more like his ex-wife, her late mother. It was engraved in her mind. Even in death he spoke ill of her, of them both. Never letting it rest in peace. Did he fight for custody out of spite? Was his greatest failure all he saw in her..?_

 _And they are stuck together. Somehow Scarlet managed to care for her father, but when would she be free of this? What day?_

 _He hardly cared that she fled to the clubhouse on the neighborhood playground, but today she chose to ride further. Pedaling through the hills of the neighborhood, she found herself admiring her bicycle. Riding through the brisk night air, there was something about riding it that was alleviating and freeing. What she liked most was when she didn't pedal and let the hills carry her down through the air. It felt like flying…_

 _So she decided to keep riding further and further. Biking through town, at least she had a sweatshirt. It wasn't very late at night just yet so several places were still open. In clearing her mind, she'd somehow rode by the entrance point of the Chinatown area. Wow, she'd never entered before but the lively crowds, lights and signs looked so fascinating. Maybe it's about time._

 _The street wafted with delicious smells from the restaurants and chatter from the shops. It wasn't only Chinese Americans, it swarmed with tourism as well. With these streets she had to step off her bike. The shops had so many cool things. There were a few dollars she had saved in her sweater pocket, so what she desperately needed was shoes. Managing to find a stand with a variety of sandals, and a struggle to communicate with the old merchant, she was able to buy a cheap generic pair. Anything to walk on was good._

 _Returning to her bike, she was kind of hungry since they hadn't sat down for dinner earlier. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure she had enough for a plate of anything around. Definitely not enough to sit at a restaurant table so she opted for the fast food. Passing all the chow mein, pickled vegetables, duck and beefs, she settled for some dumplings._

 _She resumed her exploration, passing performers in her wake, alleys and streets. In crossing the road, she and the other pedestrians suddenly shrunk back at the passing hollers. Stumbling back to scrape her leg on a pedal, a series of motorcycles zoomed by._

 _Complains were yelled in their wake. Jeez, if her bike could do that…_

 _She stopped to listen to the music playing on the corners, she watched a set of acrobats display a routine of gymnastic strength and skill. The last of her money was able to get her a candy while she roamed the market areas. Trinkets, souvenirs, she was happy just wandering. She didn't have much experience with nightlife and it all looked so fascinating. She loved the feeling it brought her. Feeling so adventurous, the flow of the crowd brought her to the strip of lounges and bars. It wasn't very late quite yet but people started filling in. Today's music sounded from one of them. People conversing outside, she passed a couple of girls walking underarm a blonde rogue with hair and clothes like a rock star._

 _You could get lost in a crowd of strangers with all the faces and melted away distinction. Scarlet made sure to keep a safe monitor of her surroundings. She may be here alone in her PJ's but most people didn't look her way for very long. She was surrounded by strangers but she's wise enough to look out for herself now…_

 _This may sound silly, but for her it felt so cool being here all on her own._

 _Guiding her bike further down, she passed all kinds of outdoor seating. Through all the characters, a very bright jacket with a few assorted patches adorning it stood out as the most unique. She couldn't see the face but she wasn't the only girl to notice the jacket and cascading blonde curls as the boy was approached by several flirty smiles. She passed several women with promiscuous intentions in their eyes._

 _She knew San Francisco was laced with a debauchery underside, as was every society for centuries or millenniums. Despite some vulgarity, it was eye opening to witness. There was still culture and experience there._

 _A parade looked to be approaching ahead. The streets filled with cheers. The crowd surrounding her left her unable to properly move, though a few tall figures were able to push their way by. She'd make it out if she followed their trail so she quickly let one lead. In keeping up, she was suddenly shoved, as was the tall stranger unknowingly guiding her out. Scarlet fell with her bike, while her guide was barely fazed._

" _Watch it!" A new figure hissed. The youth wore a university tee shirt, brown hair, and glared at the brunette she had been trailing. He had long black hair and a leather jacket. He glowered dangerously at the college boy and his two friends. Somehow, he didn't even have to say anything before you could see a quake in their eyes._

" _There a problem?" A new voice sounded, though one she couldn't see with the flood of people around, while trying to stand. The three that shoved people did see him and suddenly anyone could tell they were intimidated._

" _Let's go" they glared, brushing by her down below them._

 _Their quick leave knocked her bike back down. "Hey" she scoffed. But they barely noticed Scarlet in their quick retreat. It was then the brunette had the graciousness to stand her bike for her. Before she could fully word a thank you, he followed behind the voice she hadn't identified._

 _The crowd was closing in again. Swiftly, she trailed the openings they left and broke out of the cluster from the parade. She was able to watch from a clear distance and once it finally passed her street, the space allowed her to resume her bike ride._

 _Pedaling down towards the next walkway, she slowed near the corner and set her foot down when a familiar sight caught her. Across the way, parallel to a lively bar, she spotted the tall dark featured boy she walked behind just minutes earlier. He stepped over a motorcycle, roaring it to life; however, his bike wasn't parked alone. Leaned against a second motorcycle, a spark inflamed the end of a cigarette. His companion had spiked platinum blonde hair, contrasting his attire topped with a black coat. They looked about the same age. Could that friend have been the voice she heard earlier? She saw the brunette speak with him before he nodded. Revving the motor, he flashed down the street leaving the blonde on his own._

 _The parking lot was lined with the alley and conjoined with the bar. Several groups passed him, some catching eye with what were extraordinarily piercing blue irises. She leaned her bike against the brick wall she sided with. Something about this stranger somehow had her staring. She's pretty sure she's never seen him before but there's something in his essence that looked familiar. Out of the sea of faces she's seen tonight, he very much stood out to her._

 _She tried shaking off the thought. Wandering across the street, she neared the popular lounge. Aiming to not let her eyes drift to the mystifying stranger, she situated her bike near the narrow wedge of two brick walls where she could return to it. With all the bustle these places had, she just wanted a little peak of what went on in there. Music was great but Scarlet didn't understand what was so great about alcohol._

 _There was once a time she burned her tongue with some Tabasco sauce and she sipped her father's scotch in thinking it was water. Safe to say that didn't help the burn. Not to mention her middle school course had already begun an intense lecture in health class over the effects of smoking. She'd caught wind of several boys, even girls in her grade already busted with cigarettes. She sought enlightenment. Stepping by the doorway, she got a whiff of tobacco, teriyaki chicken and sweat all mixed into the cool air of the dim lounge. Before she could take another step in though, a figure appeared over her._

" _Whoa, what are you doing in here?" the man looking to work for the lounge stopped her in her tracks._

 _Did she really look so out of place? She scrambled for an answer, "Oh um, I was looking for a friend"_

" _You're not gonna find any of your friends in here, sweet heart. Run along to play somewhere else. Adults only" somehow, the tone of his voice sounded condescending. She would have let it go if it didn't somehow feel offensive._

 _She crossed her arms "Go play? Mister, I'm not a little baby. I only wanted to look around" she retorted._

" _Look, am I gonna have to get our security to walk you out to find your parents?" He warned, then made a hand motion, waving over some brutish men. "You suck" She stuck her tongue out at the creep and stomped back outside. Rude! Isn't it supposed to be a free country?_

 _Arms crossed, she sighed in disappointment, fiddling the necklace around her neck. It looks like her exploring can only go as far as the street markets. A few steps up the sidewalk, she was able to once again spot the blonde stranger from earlier, still leaning near his bike. She'd never seen a boy quite like him before, so somehow her eyes kept drifting back to the biker. He was definitely not 'the boy next door'. Closer than before, she realized the spikes in his hair were longer near the back to fully style what's called a mullet. Stubble lined his jaw but he still had a youthful face. If it truly was his voice she had heard earlier, everything about him spelled power and intimidation; maybe even frightening, which would explain how unnerved the boys they confronted earlier became. Somehow though, that's not what the thirteen year old felt when looking at the older boy._

 _He was handsome. And he just looked interesting all together. Thinking this almost felt inappropriate for her but it was very much true. She was several feet away. Leaning back on the wall, she upheld the same stance he stood with. Even while she watched people and busyness pass them by, her eyes somehow shifted their way back up to the stranger. Her eyes then flickered to the ground, confused on why he was so peculiar to her…_

" _You gonna stand over there all night, or you got something to say?"_

 _Broken out of her thoughts, her head shot up to see at her left, several feet closer in the same pose he'd been in, the blonde biker taking a drag from his cigarette..._

 _She was left dumbfounded on what to say. How had he suddenly appeared much closer without her noticing? Had he seen her earlier..? He noticed her watching?_

 _His gaze finally shifted down over her. Only about 5 feet apart, blue met blue._

" _Cat got your tongue, sweet pea?" he drew out a puff of smoke "Or are you dozing off being out past bedtime?" she could tell he held in a chuckle looking back forward._

 _The 13 year old stood up straighter, noting her height was probably at his shoulders._

" _I was only startled to see you standing there" she defended before declaring "And I don't have a_ _ **bedtime**_ _"_

 _He grinned, still watching the crowds "Oh I apologize then_ _ **Miss**_ _, but the kitty pajamas kind of gave that impression"_

 _She had to blush at this, zipping her sweatshirt higher. The sleep shorts had tiny hello kitty faces on them, and the white tee had a big one._

" _Hey these are old and besides, girls of all ages love cute things" she almost pouted._

" _Of course, right" he sounded amused, lifting the cigarette back to his lips "You gonna answer my question?"_

 _Scarlet shifted in uncertainty. Even she wasn't fully certain why she was watching but opted for the basic answer "Um, I didn't mean to stare" she fiddled with her necklace "I recognized your friend from when we were both shoved by those jerks earlier. I think I heard your voice too. I just happened to notice you guys is all" she shrugged, still leaning against the wall to stare up at him release a smoke. He only gave a half nod, though didn't even look back at her through the explanation._

 _It felt a little awkward for people who seem so different to be talking, but somehow she wanted the conversation to continue._

" _You're bike's really cool" she added, playing with her fingers. After a moment he finally looked back down at her. Still leaning there beside him, even he found them talking to be unusual. He had no involvement with kids whatsoever. In fact, he's sure he frightens kids. They never come near them. What is this girl, maybe 12? He knew he drew the eyes of hormonal, sultry young women. The allure of someone dangerous drew them in like flies, but little girls no doubt shriek away at his presence. He's exactly the kind of stranger they get warned about. He had noticed her staring and intended that talking would scare her off, yet here this perky mortal girl is giving him a soft smile._

" _Thanks" he blew out. "Nice ride" eyeing her bike._

 _She had to blush "thanks" she noted sarcastically, but still chuckled. This coming from a biker, of course there was nothing to compare._

 _They stayed silent when in the next moment, he drew the eyes of two passing tourists. They smiled flirtatiously as they walked past, giggling when a curve rose at the corner of his mouth. Afterward, he noticed the young girl still stood a few feet to his right, still glancing curiously to him. This really called attention to what a girl her age was even doing out on her own on the strip of bars and lounges in Chinatown._

 _Their eyes locked for a long moment. An expecting glance from him while she tried to find the words for what she had been wondering. "Um, could I try one?"_

 _He arched a brow, not having anticipated that kind of request. Shirley Temple was just a bag of surprises. He was by no means any kind of authority figure or supporter so it was of no consequence to him. Humoring the idea, he held out his still fresh cigarette to her, not believing she'd actually take a drag._

" _Didn't your Daddy ever warn you about this, kid" he puffed. She took it into her hand, confused "What?"_

" _Smoking with strangers" he teased._

 _Her expression hardened, being reminded of earlier tonight. "No" she stated "Sometimes strangers make better company"_

" _And why's that?"_

 _This time she remained quiet, eyes drifting off in looking at the cigarette he'd handed her. She knew many life lessons from her mother, her father… he was just there. Her legal guardian. Her hand always found its way to her necklace, twirling it in her hand at those memories._

 _When it didn't look like she'd respond, "You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna" he dismissed, head leaning back against the wall._

 _Whatever had this kid out here was a shame. Sad really. She looks entirely out place here. Whether talking to strangers or not, once the hours get late this sweet girl is exactly what the word_ _ **victim**_ _looks like. She's easy prey for all the wasted drunks that would come out, pick-pocketers, desperate thugs, or sleazy perverts. The night is filled with freaks, wicked souls, deceiving and dangerous monsters. Someone like this would make an easy meal out of her… someone like him._

 _Scarlet sighed quietly. Releasing her necklace, she decided she'd try the cigarette. Softly inhaling, it was instant that the scratchiness caught in the back of her throat. Flinching at the sensation, her immediate exhaled cough made her hack at the sensation._

 _Well that was embarrassing. His eyes shown complete amusement at her reaction while he casually took a drag, releasing a smoke ring with ease. She beat on her chest slightly to clear her throat, which was when a shining object drew his eye. Hanging around her neck were two pendants, silver and gold. Catching this had him do a double take. It wasn't just pendants, a golden heart locket hung familiarly with a silver dog tag. A memory was suddenly drawing back to him. "Where did you get that?"_

 _Her hand shot up to where he directed "Oh" he was talking about her necklace. She thought back to both instances "My mother gave me this locket with our old family picture, and then…" the second memory took a moment longer at recalling that night as a small child. Recalling she got lost… recalling a stranger who's face she couldn't fully fill in but still thought fondly of. She shrugged with a smile "An old friend gave me the tag and chain when I was a little girl"_

 _Oh you've got to be kidding me…_

 _Looking back over the young girl, long wavy locks framing her face, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, taller but still growing; this is definitely the same girl now that he remembered more vividly._

 _He laughed dryly, flicking away his cigarette._

 _She looked confused. Knowing she couldn't finish it, she put the cigarette out._

 _With that calculating look he was giving her "What is it?" she pondered._

 _Crossing his arms, he took a few steps forward to lean onto his bike. She felt the need to follow a few steps. Hands in pockets, he cocked his head slightly "I don't know what kind of a job your folks did, kid; but I'm pretty sure this friend of yours warned you about getting lost and talking to strangers."_

 _Blinking a few times in silence, hearing him say that allowed her to fill in that faint memory. Looking the stranger up and down, her lips parted slightly and eyes widened at the realization. Fully striding up to him "… It's you" signs of a smile began rising "That was you that helped me that night wasn't it?" That's why something felt so familiar when she saw him!_

" _Well isn't this a pleasant surprise" he mused. She had to laugh, smiling brightly. What are the odds?_

 _What are chances he runs into the same little girl twice near dark alleys? That's gotta sound disturbing. Is there some kind of message he's not getting here?_

" _I see you're still not staying out of trouble." He taunted._

 _She shook her head "I'm not lost this time and I'm perfectly fine on my own. I was just riding my bike and realized I've never been to Chinatown." Scarlet defended proudly._

" _Pshh, whatever you say, kid" he turned to straddle his bike. As lovely as this reunion was, he was due to meet up with the boys for a busy night._

" _What about you?" She noted it looked like he was ready to head out but Scarlet found herself wishing to talk longer with him. It truly was a pleasant surprise from her childhood._

" _I'm still that wandering stranger that saved your tiny ass. But I can't say I'm always such a 'Good Samaritan'" he revved his engine. What a lucky girl, he's never spared a person twice. Best he take off before he changes his mind._

" _But you're not a stranger to me, David"_

 _He paused, pulling his hands back from the handle bars. So she remembered his name. Strange for someone to say it with such an innocent smile on their face. He tried picturing this girl battered in blood, yet a strange sensation overcame him when the image didn't come to mind quite like how he was expecting it. "You should pedal on home, kid"_

 _She couldn't help but wonder if he remembered her name too…_

" _I take it you have to get going?" He'd probably be meeting back with the dark haired biker or any other friends he might be here with. It was brief but it had still been nice that she got to see him again. Even so she wasn't ready to head on home quite yet. She liked it out here._

 _He nodded, and she looked understanding. "Till we meet again then" what would those chances be?_

 _She pulled her bike from the alley, but while she did this, an idea was forming. She began down the sidewalk, only thing is that wasn't going in the direction he recalled she lived near. She gave one final friendly wave._

 _Suddenly a set of tires made a screech forward. She jolted at seeing David on his bike, up close to the curb beside her. "You hungry, kid?"_

 _Huh? She was confused. "Me and a few others are getting some food at the Kam Lok. Find your way over there and we'll treat you."_

 _He was offering to get food together? "Umm.." Contemplating the thought, it put off going home for a little longer, and she was curious to go through with it. "Ah okay. Do I follow you?" She looked from her bike to his._

" _Sure, if you can keep up" his grin was almost devilish. There wasn't any room on the sidewalk, and other bikers were pedaling by cars._

 _His bike roared when he zipped onto the road and she mounted her bike in astonishment. Before she could even find a clearing to pull in, he was already rounding the corner ahead._

 _She gawked. Well clearly he had no intention of waiting up. The condition was she had to find it on her own. Argh… out of all these restaurants? Well she had the name. The Kam Lok?_

 _Scarlet set off in the direction she'd seen him disappear, hoping to still catch a glimpse of him. She'd likely have to ask for directions from here._

 _After a back and forth search of nearly being trampled by cars, hitting pedestrians and struggling to understand the accent on a few locals, Scarlet finally caught sight of the Kam Lok signage. Pulling out front, she saw a line of bikes outside the restaurant and the familiar platinum hair through the window inside. David certainly wasn't alone. Now she started second guessing her decision. With him sat three other bikers; the brunette she had seen before and two blondes she might have spotted around town earlier. All four of them together now gave her a timid feeling._

 _Now that she really thought about it, David didn't look much different from how she remembered those years ago, but he and the others could be anywhere from… 17 to 25? Is that a good guess? At 13, she's obviously noticed boys already and even if all of them are way older, they were still cute..._

 _Now she really did feel silly. Here she stood all panting, hair a mess and in her PJ's riding a skinny bicycle, about to join them in there? This is probably every young girl's worst nightmare. She thought it best she just leave. That is, until all four heads caught her through the window…_

 _Eeep…_

 _He signaled her in. All of them chuckling to themselves. Like a robot, she walked inside. Moving passed the busy tables, she could feel each one of their stares while she watched her feet._

" _Uh hi"_

" _You certainly took your time, kid" looking around, they all looked done with their food. Each of them laughed, while she shifted awkwardly._

" _Aww sit yourself on down, sweetheart. We saved you a plate" The rock star looking boy stood up to motion towards the seat between him and the curly haired blonde. Looking to David, he nodded as well so she pulled herself in sitting right across from him._

" _These are my boys Paul, Marko, and you know Dwayne" he introduced each one._

 _She gave a wave of recognition to the brunette since he lent her a hand earlier that night. He nodded his head in a 'what's up' signal, to which she smiled._

" _Dig in, girly" the curly haired one pulled a plate of chicken fried rice and a fork in front of her._

" _Thank you" she finally smiled to each of them. Truth be told, she was still very hungry. Three dumplings and a candy wasn't a very decent dinner, especially since her bike riding washed things down. This definitely wasn't the kind of night she imagined she'd go through when she woke up this morning._

 _Scooping the first quick bites into her mouth, she savored the flavor before noticing each of the boys eyeing her eat. Uh oh, is it her table manners? Is soy sauce on her chin?_

 _Scarlet sat up straighter, making sure to eat with poise._

" _You're sure liking those maggots" Her hand paused in reaching for a napkin. She looked back to David confused. His smile once again had that devilish quality to it. All of the boys were still watching her and they began snickering._

" _Huh?" She swallowed. What's so funny?_

" _He said you're eating Maggots" Paul instantly clarified, grinning._

" _They taste good?" Marko added, a Cheshire grin behind his thumbnail._

 _Her eyes widened. Maggots? She had a huge dislike for bugs to begin with, and suddenly the rice on her plate looked to be crawling all over the chicken._

 _She threw the plate back, having it clatter all over the table and shrieked loudly. The restaurant was bustling with noise already but the volume of her scream still managed to turn a few heads. At the same time, David and his friends began howling in laughter at the young girl's reaction. Even after the shock, here distress still didn't stop as her chair fell back on its two back legs in her scramble to retreat._

 _Luckily for her, Paul and Marko reacted quickly to save her chair from falling over._

" _Whoa, take it easy" David still smiled "We were kidding"_

 _Her heart was pounding in her ears, when Dwayne turned the plate back over to reveal the majority of spilled rice "It's just rice" he assured. When they told her that, she must have freaked out too fast and her mind played a trick on her._

" _Should have seen your face" Marko noted._

" _That wasn't funny!" she pouted, glaring while fighting off a blush. She tried seeing the funny side of it but it was hard with them laughing at her._

" _Ah, chill out girl" Paul patted her back, taking a drink._

" _Come on. Can't take a joke, kid?" David tried to console._

 _She finally managed to calm from the trick and crossed her arms "You know you keep calling_ me _the kid, but the last time a boy tried to trick me to eat bugs, we were_ five _." She taunted "Who's the kid here?"_

" _Ooooh" the boys smirked to each other at the witty remark._

 _David still had to grin at this "True, but who's to say we knew you'd panic? Don't tell me your hallucinating, Scar…"_

" _Its dim in this place" she defended. It was an embarrassing moment for her. It just seemed so real, why did she jump like some frady cat?_

 _Marko and David looked to each other._

" _Well it's a shame you still haven't eaten properly" He motioned to his right hand man in approval._

" _Here, we still have chicken chow Mein" Marko pushed one of the To-go boxes before her._

 _Finally over the joke, Scarlet smiled. "You sure?" it must have been one of theirs._

 _They nodded. She took some chop stick and pulled open the flap. Seeing it up close, her eyes widened and she shrieked "Worms!" she jumped, releasing the box but it splattered on her lap._

" _Oh!" they howled._

 _The boys were in hysterics with their laughter above all the sounds in the restaurant. A few complaints were yelled for them to hush, which they ignored._

 _Ready to scream again as the food hung all over her legs, she blinked to realize it was just a mess of noodles on her. How is that possible? She could have sworn..!_

 _Standing on her feet now, a mess of food on her legs, complains from other patrons and the boys almost falling over in cackles, a lump formed in the back of her throat. That had honestly freaked her out. The girl was just 13, and her instincts were winning over her pride. She didn't see any funny side this time. As they continued laughing at her, tears threatened to spill from the rims of her eyes._

 _She tried to fight it back in glaring._

" _Worms"_

" _Priceless!"_

" _It's all on her"_

" _We need to get your eyes checked"_

 _Is this the only reason he told her to come here? All their jokes and humiliation finally pushed the tear to trail down her cheek. She wouldn't take it standing though. Marko and Paul's laugh on either side of her, she grabbed some noodles and pushed them inside Marko's jacket._

" _Hey!"_

 _Next she gave Paul a swift kick to the shin._

" _Ow!"_

 _Scarlet didn't even bother looking in David's direction, running out of the restaurant in tears. She didn't stop outside either, bike forgotten she ran down the streets of Chinatown. And to think she thought it had turned into such a good night. Suddenly she was fleeing again. She didn't want to be there anymore. Her feet carried her all the way back to the Chinatown gate on Grant Ave. when she finally exhausted herself. Feeling so drained from dashing so far, that's when it finally sank in she had left her bike behind._

 _She dried her eyes and contemplating going back. But it was such a far off path and she just wanted to leave, her bike was best left forgotten. Cherry on top of a perfect night. The strawberry blonde sighed, leaving Chinatown behind._

 _Most day time businesses were closing. It was barely starting to get late as she contemplated where to go. Home seemed like the only option. Just as she was up the street, the rumble of an unknown vehicle was behind her. The light shone closer on the road but when it didn't pass and it sounded right by her, she looked up to find David pulling up to the curb. The other boys didn't look to be with him._

" _You left your ride back the-"_

" _Leave me alone" she cut him off, storming faster._

" _Where you going? If I recall correctly, your neighborhood isn't exactly a close walk"_

" _That's my problem" she countered._

" _What's the matter, princess?" he casually drove is bike beside her "Did my boys and I hurt your feelings?" he smiled "I told you that you didn't know me"_

 _She finally stopped, fully facing him with a sneer "You were mean. I was happy to see you again, but sorry if I was cramping your style. You didn't have to be such jerks though!" she told him off with pride._

 _He gave a feint chuckle watching her temper tantrum, "Alright, alright" he waved his hand "I'm sorry. How's that?" his voice was obviously being sarcastic. He doesn't mean it. Arms crossed, she still refused to look at him._

" _I said we're sorry" his voice still taunting "Scarlet?" she glared._

 _David rolled his eyes, sighing with a stop to his bike. "Okay fine" she faced him again. Face free of smirks, his eyes with sincerity "I'M SORRY. Happy?"_

 _Her eyes shot down to the ground. Leaning back and forth on her feet._

" _If I recall correctly, that last time we met you enjoyed riding my bike" her gaze finally met his with a questioning look. What was he insinuating? It was answered when he motioned to his Triumph. "How bout I take you home for old times' sake?"_

 _Her mouth parted slightly with the awe of the suggestion. If he was trying to make amends… well, it had her somewhat tempted. It would be cool. Looking back and forth between the bike, and the lane of street lamps ahead._

" _I don't have all night, kid" he declared._

 _Facing her best option once again, she conceded with uncrossing her arms while trying not to look too excited "Okay"_

 _Albeit with a slight struggle, this time she was taller and able to straddle the bike on her own. Hesitant on where to put her arms; you're supposed to hold the drivers waist right? Her choice was made for her when the bike sped forward, automatically bringing her arms to hold his abdomen._

" _Try not to fall off"_

 _Scarlet did exactly that as the wind was blowing through their hair. Lights and buildings passing them by so fast, the memory was vague but she did indeed enjoy being on his bike as a little girl. It had been so thrilling to be that young and do so, and even now it was an amazing experience being on a motorcycle. A smile couldn't help but spread on her face over the ride. This felt amazing._

 _Directing him where to go, they agreed it was best he leave her up the street so no one would see how she arrived to the house. When she noticed ahead that the lights were out, a very sad feeling came to her. She didn't show it in facing David again though._

" _I suppose this was a decent apology. Thank you… Again" she couldn't help but crack a smile._

 _He lit a cigarette between his lips "Get on out of here, kid."_

" _Stop calling me kid" she asserted, though still fighting off a smile. He smirked in a 'not gonna happen' way. That's all she was after all._

 _The wind had left her hair in such a mess, she pushed her long waves behind her ears. Standing near the lamp post, she looked over her shoulder at her house again. Two somethings caught David's eye with this. The first and foremost being "How did you get that?"_

" _What?" she turned back confused. He directed to her face and her hand shot up. She hadn't forgotten but didn't realize swelling had continued there. To his eyes, a discoloration was starting._

 _Scarlet was astonished. He had never hit this hard before. It had hurt but a bruise was beginning to show? "I don't know. Maybe when I fell earlier…"_

 _He cut her off with a huff of his cigarette "Who hit you?" expressionless, but his eyes demanding. How the hell does America's little darling here get hit?_

 _When an answer wouldn't come, the strangest sensation overcame her when their eyes locked. The blue of them looked like they were looking into her very soul. The look in his eyes gave her a bizarre sensation before it was broken. Delving into her mind, he knew all he needed to._

 _Problems like this were honestly of no importance to him. He didn't even like kids, yet there was something in this girl that he's able to identify with. Could he see a potential in this girl to be what they are? Is that it? David found all the others. He'd chosen them. Does the fact that he hasn't ripped her throat out mean it's because she could be the first female to be like them? He wasn't so sure…_

 _For now…_

" _I got a better idea." She listened. "You're already out. Pretty sure you're not gonna be missed another few hours" She tilted her head._

" _How's about you take off for the night" Leave again?_

" _Where to?" eyes wondrous._

" _Sometimes its best to not ask questions or think too hard on it. Remember what I told you..?" She tried thinking back to their past conversations "Just get on my bike and ride" he finished. She blinked a few times in wondering about the possibility. How was it he lived like this? All of them probably live like this. Ever since she met him, he represented a freedom and non-conformity that enticed her. Is it something she could trust? Despite the night's earlier stunt, she's never feared David. She very much admired him._

 _Given the choices, it would make no difference in returning to the house now vs. later. His suggestion truthfully had her intrigued._

" _Live a little, Scarlet" What did she have to lose?_

 _It wasn't long before she sat behind him once again, adrenaline pumping as three other roars surrounded them. Pausing near the entrance onto the Golden Gate bridge, she looked shyly to David, Paul and Dwayne._

" _Well look who's back" they grinned and didn't look to have any hard feelings from earlier._

" _Alright boys, let's go" Tires screeching on the pavement, all four bikes shot forward onto the bridge, lights and water all around them. The view was so entrancing. So they'd just figure out their destination as they went?_

 _Transitioning passed all the cars, it wasn't long before David yelled over to them all. "Let's pull onto I-280 South. When we reach CA-17, we'll go till we hit the coast"_

 _Cheers and cackles were yelled by all the others. They seemed to understand it with ease. Where would that lead them? Guess she'd have to wait and see._

 _David and the boys scrambled inversely past other cars around them. Racing and hollering at the thrill._

 _She couldn't believe she was riding his bike again. This time, she was seated behind him. The lights from other cars passed them by. The repeating beams of the street lamps, the sound of the ocean beside them. The wind blowing by their hair. She felt so alive, she felt so free. Trusting herself to unwrap her arms from him, she leaned back further and further with her legs keeping a firm hold onto the seat so she could look up at the night sky. She waved her arms out and felt more of the wind flow through her. It was probably dangerous, especially without a helmet but she wasn't one bit afraid. It was kind of like flying._

" _Hang on, kid"_

 _Suddenly, a revving was heard and she felt the back of the bike launch forward. Eyes bursting open, she was hauled up into the air and felt her stomach stopped by David's back. There was no dangerous crash but there was a whole new view._

" _Oh my god!" she squealed, bursting with laughter at the amazing sight. David had revved to bike forward and was balancing them on the front wheel as the bike still drove!_

" _Woooo!" he himself yelled and Scarlet followed suit, throwing her hands in the air._

 _Seeing them, the boys even encouraged her excitement. In her opinion, the drive through the night had gone by too fast, but in reality they drove for over an hour. Pulling off of the highway, onto town roads, she thought to ask where they thought to come._

" _What is this place?" she leaned up for David to hear._

" _I've been all over the west coast, kid. I've past through this town before." He called back to her. "Pretty cool place. You'll like it"_

 _The town was named as they revved by the sign 'Welcome to Santa Carla' it read._

 _Dwayne and David had been to this town before, but this was actually the first time they introduced it to Paul and Marko as well. Reaching the heart of the coastal town, Scarlet's eyes were overwhelmed with enthusiasm._

" _A boardwalk?" she gasped in excitement._

" _Yeah, this place has quite a history. Its start-up dates back to the late 1800 and early part of the century." They pulled into the parking lot._

" _Check this out" Paul grinned, as he and Marko took it all in._

 _Scarlet gazed all around in amazement while David shared with the boys all he knew about the place. Dismounting their bikes, Scarlet felt the liberty to shoot off ahead. They trailed behind the excited young girl, though slowing down in thinking 'control yourself, you're not a child.' This only served to amuse the four older boys._

 _But she'd never been to a boardwalk! There was so much to do! All the games, the giant rides, the fun houses, the mirror maze, the carousel, the haunted house! She wanted to see it all! The boys were actually starting to act decently towards her. They allowed her to see all of this, usually taking to waiting nearby but actually mounting along on some of the bigger attractions. Competitive matches were set off at the game tables with who could knock over the most bottles, breaking plates, shooting basketballs, and Dwayne smashing the Hi-Striker. The Freefall had her hands in the air, the Logger drop had Scarlet soaking wet, the Tornado had them dizzy, the Rock & Roll had them jamming. _

_There were several instances where she saw the boys receive warnings for causing disturbances in the area, but Scarlet was momentarily in her own little world. Spotting the Carousel, she mounted one of the wooden horses without any questions asked. It might seem like a kitty ride, but the experience was too majestic for words. If only she had a camera for all this._

 _The ride made its circles to the jolly carnival music and she closed her eyes in leaning on her horse. She was very much happy right now. The boys were having a smoke while eyeing each time the strawberry blonde made a round. She looked so up in the clouds, it was laughable but… cute. After another round, Scarlet managed to lock eyes with a certain blue pair. Holding their gaze the entire time until she passed, David may have been expressionless but Scarlet was beaming back. This is when she realized even through the few things the boys had participated in, David had yet to do any._

 _The thought didn't sit too well with her. Being so filled with energy, when the ride ended she marched right up to him "Is there something you wanna try out?" she pondered._

" _Pretty sure you're having enough fun for the both of us" he dismissed._

" _Come ride something!" she declared._

" _Excuse me?"_

 _The boys started laughing._

" _Let's go on a ride" she ordered._

" _No"_

" _You have to! Drop the cool act for a minute and get on a ride" she trailed behind his walking form. The boys grinned at her antics. "Come on!"_

" _No"_

" _Yes"_

" _No"_

" _Yes"_

" _No"_

" _Yes"_

 _Twenty minutes later…_

" _Now is this so bad?" she grinned victoriously while he had a glower on his face. She succeeded in having him accompany her on the Ferris wheel. She had a view of the entire boardwalk and all the gleaming lights._

" _Yes, I would have settled for the roller coaster or the Fireball, but no, you had to choose the effing Ferris Wheel" This didn't faze her._

" _Oh come on! Look at the view! Besides, earlier I was on the verge of puking" Scarlet retorted._

" _Anything to shut you up" The boys were waiting not far below. He had smacked their heads for mocking him._

 _She couldn't help getting a warm feeling after the night she had. Turning to him, it just kind of came out "Look thank you for tonight. You're definitely the nicest stranger I've ever ran into"_

 _David sighed internally, shaking his head "I'm not nice, kid. In fact… I can be very, very mean." His voice softened, looking out to the night._

 _Well yeah, after the food thing it was proven. Scarlet only smiled "Sure but it doesn't make you a bad person"_

" _Actually it does. A very bad person." He smirked back to her, voice lowered "And I enjoy every second of it"_

 _Rolling her eyes, her smile didn't falter, leaning back to watch the sky "Fine, your bad to the bone"_

 _She shifted in remembering that she would have to go home soon. It brought the thought of when they had been outside her house._

" _I tore up our living room" she confessed. David turned to her at the statement._

" _Since I last met you, my mom passed away. I'm only with my dad now but we're not very close. It was never the same after my mom left him. And he's always seen so much of her in me…"_

 _Maybe she's just a constant reminder. David stayed quiet._

" _A few weeks back was my thirteenth birthday. A boy in my class walked me home, and I got my first kiss that day" she blushed. "That was when my dad came outside, exploding in anger. He had him running for the hills" That actually sounded pretty amusing._

" _In all honesty, I was actually a little glad to see my dad like this. I must mean he cares… that is, until he called me a harlot" harsh… She was somehow feeling more comfortable to share this with him._

" _He may be neglectful but if I ever mouth off or step out of line, I certainly get his full attention. I'm just never good enough in his eyes. So when I exploded on him earlier, throwing lamps, frames and cracking the TV, that's how I earned this" she brushed her hair behind her cheek. Though this is the first time her discipline has left a mark._

" _You don't need his approval." David's response came faster than she thought. He saw a great many things in her mind. Hearing the explanation just helped piece together some of the reasoning._

" _If he's wallowing in how he failed your mother's happiness, don't let him ruin yours by waiting on him for affection. Don't let him screw you up" He leaned back, propping his boots onto the gondola._

" _Best thing you can do is make your own way, and look for your own life as you grow" he was telling her to get out of there as soon as possible. He could tell she was adventurous; she had her own journey and family waiting. "Hurry and grow up" he looked down into her eyes "Then don't ever look back."_

 _It almost sounded like a challenge. Not too many years away, it would be a big step to take, she thought._

 _Could that be what he's done? He said he was a wanderer. All of them were. It was a strange way of life but the freedom it possessed sounded incredible. It got her thinking about all the places she had ever thought to go. He could see all the thrilling cities buzzing through her mind._

 _Who knows, maybe this could be her first stop. Santa Carla was positively incredible tonight. "I will" Just like that. Who knows, maybe their more alike than they think._

 _He smirked at the declaration._

 _In the next few moments that their eyes stayed locked, that's when something happened. Her smile faded and eyes shot down at feeling her face grow hot. Oh my gosh, her heart was pounding…_

 _David snorted quietly. Cute, she has a little crush now._

 _The boys would sure get a hoot out of that. Speaking of which, they caught them not too far ahead as they were let off the Ferris Wheel._

" _Fun, huh?" Scarlet teased after composing herself._

 _The boardwalk would be closing soon but before it did, Scarlet was hoping she could do one final thing. The Sky Glider had the best view of all. In asking this, they rejoined the boys whom had started up a little chat with a small group of girls. Everyone immediately turned their way._

" _This is David" Dwayne introduced. Setting their eyes on the illustrious leader, they looked just as enthusiastic._

" _Hi" each one introduced themselves to him, and one even noticed her "oh that's sweet. You brought your little sister" they smiled._

 _The statement caused a strange irritation in Scarlet. Before she could spill a snide retort, it makes sense to assume something like that. That's a logical idea when they see this group of boys with such a young girl. Its not like they were being rude._

" _So what are you guys up to now?" a tall brunette with short hair inquired. It seems the older group had taken their own conversation around her._

" _Boys and I were just heading for a drink" David flashed a charming smile with almost a wicked glint to his eyes. "Care to join?"_

 _She looked up at him. But what about the Sky Glider?_

 _They girls chuckled in consulting each other "Oh. Well um sur-.."_

" _Hey we've been waiting for you" Another voice had approached the group of teenagers._

 _They were boys. Walking up, they sported board short, tanks, bandannas and buzz cuts._

 _The girls looked like dear caught in headlights "Oh, we were just-.."_

" _Who the hell are these guys?"_

" _Friends" Marko had a cheeky smile on his face. The boys all smirked at the ideas forming in the opposing groups minds._

" _Well get lost. They're with us" several of them seemed to step up close to one of girls._

" _This is my girl" one or two would call._

" _I don't see your name on her" Paul mocked._

" _These ladies can make their own decisions" David added. Suddenly he was shoved by the jealous boyfriend but it only served to amuse him._

" _Why don't you piss off and mind your own business" he put his arm around his girl and turned the group away._

" _Take a hike"_

" _You got off easy" their groups took off towards the beach but the boys only stared back in complete amusement. She was starting to worry there. The idea of them getting hurt was an awful thing to think about._

" _David..?" she voiced. The looks they exchanged really had Scarlet confused._

 _Finally remembering she was with them, David handed the tween a bit of money. "Boys and I are getting thirsty. You head over to the Sky Glider and we'll meet you back at the bikes. Wait right there, kid" he instructed. It looks like she was on her own for the last ride…_

" _Alright"_

 _Climbing onto a carrier alone, she tried not to let it faze her. It carried her high over the boardwalk and the beach. There were so many bonfires illuminated on the sand. Despite the ups and downs, she was glad to end the night this way. She had a feeling she'd find her way back here one day…_

 _Who knows what would happen after? It was highly doubtful David and the others were going to stick around, but maybe this time… it might be nice to keep in touch. She couldn't see him ever writing her a letter, but if he's ever back in San Francisco… maybe he wouldn't mind just dropping in…_

 _In thinking of them, that's when Scarlet realized she saw four figures far off below. Cool, that's them! They were actually walking down the steps elevated from the sand below. Weren't they getting drinks? Why were they walking further onto the beach? It came to a point where it was too dark to see them that far off in the dark._

 _After she was let off the Sky Glider, she passed the bikes and discovered they still hadn't returned. They weren't making their own bonfire were they? They wouldn't just forget to meet her right? Another thought then suggested trouble. Oh no, they wouldn't be looking to try and settle the score with those guys from earlier right? Men and their egos. The very idea left a worrying sensation in her stomach._

 _She couldn't just wait for the worst to happen. She scurried down towards the sand and took off in the direction she saw the boys walk. The bonfires did well to light up the way but luckily she also had a mini flashlight she won from the games earlier._

 _Trudging the high and low dunes, she couldn't believe how far out some people were setting up their bonfires. They were more and more spaced out the further she walked. She didn't like being out here in the pitch black but there was still no sign of them. Jeez, it's likely they already walked back but she didn't notice in the dark out here. Just as she was going to turn around, she caught sight of a flicker further up the beach. It was certainly a ways off from the boardwalk. Much of the sandy planes were even lined with tall grass or moss out here. Could they have seriously gone way out there?_

 _Well… it was the only place she hadn't looked. The flicker was actually huge so once she was a good ways close, she'd be able to tell if it was them or not. She didn't have to approach entirely. Her sandals were in hand to make it easier to walk but she soon found herself walking on planes with sedimentary rocks poking her feet. More tall hay and dunes in her path, Scarlet was finally able to catch some figures but turned her light off in realizing it was those guys and girls they met. A boom box was playing and several were dancing around the fire, some girls roasting s'mores while certain couples were snuggling or making out right in their own little worlds. Scarlet felt like she was intruding with these sights. Since there wasn't any sign of a confrontation here, worrying about the boys was unnecessary. She quietly snuck back into the shadows to leave._

 _Before she could leave any further though, the very next sound drew the lanes of where this night hit a fork between harmony and insanity. Rushing back at the sounds of screams, Scarlet was met with things that a person can't un-see. Things that you never forget, things that demolish the innocent quality in one's eyes. These exist in horror films, or a person's most vivid nightmares. But it comes with a paralyzing blow when you realize you're already awake._

 _Four dark figures had descended from the black sky and the next thing she knew, flesh was torn from bone. Clavicles twisted, collar bones snapped, the sand sprayed with red. Screams of bloody murder and absolute horror beat into her ears. A couple kicked and screamed from the ground while bites were taken from both of them by one figure. Entrails were pulled by vicious fangs as they drank. A girl squirmed under one of the figures and a brave spirit even latched onto their back to break her free. It happened in vain though, as the girl was given a front row seat of the boy having claws sunk into his skull and his entire head flew off in the maneuver to dislodge them. Scarlet shrieked as well but caught it midway out of her mouth, tears spilling from her eyes. They walked like humans but beast in nature. The fierce growls they emitted were demonic with laughter of pure evil. The next thing she knew, bodies and limbs were being tossed into the bonfire._

" _Hey Marko, catch" an arm was chucked through the air._

" _Toss that in Dwayne!"_

 _Scarlet was too absorbed in the initial shock to move or properly think before it finally sank in that they were communicating. What had they just said?_

 _M-marko? Dwayne?_

 _The fire had shadows cast over their forms but if they walked near it, their features were more detailed. That was when she recognized the jacket with a few sorted patches. Their hair was curly. What the…?_

 _Next she recognized the hair and jackets of Paul… Dwayne… and finally the trench coat that was indeed... David. One final memory came to her…_

" _ **You don't know me, kid. I could be a murderous vampire for all you know"**_

 _Vampire?_

 _Once it appeared like the final humans were drained almost dry, they had done a thorough job of finishing everyone. Her survival instincts were screaming at her to leave before it's too late and she finally found the feeling in her legs. Move! Get out of here!_

 _She couldn't stand just yet. She crawled back through the tall hay in order to stay hidden. Tears welling in her eyes from the horror. Still in shock over her discovery…_

 _She kept sneaking looks back to make sure she wasn't spotted, but just as she was out of the grass needing to run a shadow did indeed turn around. Faced with no other option, she shot up and ran for her life._

 _Eyes puffy, she finally sobbed, panting and whimpering with the trauma. Her shoes and flashlight dropped, moonlight was the only thing guiding her in the dark. She turned back again, finding relief that no one was following; that is, until she looked forward and a large black figure swooped into her path._

 _She finally screamed, falling backwards to the sand. The tall dark figure had coat flaps that almost waved like wings._

" _Eavesdropping? 'Curiosity killed the cat', kid" It was David._

 _She crawled backwards from him in hysterics._

" _You were not supposed to see that" his voice icy, eyes glowing that yellow she imagined those years ago. Had he killed that man?_

" _How very disobedient" one step forward "ill-mannered" another "and troublesome of you" the closer he came, the more sobs fell as he stood over her._

" _Y-you… you" she sniveled "you're a vampire?"_

" _What? You thought I was kidding when I left you at your nana's?" he harshly taunted "Unfortunately, humans can't see what you've seen and live"_

 _Her eyes widened when his gloved hand gripped the collar of her sweatshirt. She shrieked and struggled when she was lifted by one hand. Her feet off the ground, she was now able to look down at him, moonlight shining on his face. It was no longer animalistic but blood still coated it._

" _You've been a naughty little girl, Scarlet" he glared "We'll have to do something about that"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" **You're not going to remember this talk. Up to this point it was just a very bad dream cooked up by your silly little imagination. You'll laugh it off, you won't even bother mentioning it. You'll forget it and move on. It was all just a dream… Are we clear?"**

 **.**

 _Scarlet shot up in a sweat. Taking a moment to catch her breath and wipe her brow, where was she? Looking around, it was morning and she was… back in her room._

 _She caught her breath and sighed in relief. My gosh, what a nightmare. Details were fading by the second after breaking out of rem sleep…_

 _Kicking out of bed, she tied her hair, and listened for any noise downstairs._

 _A strange feeling came to her. She tried recalling how the night started…_

 _Her father… They had fought._

 _Hadn't she run out of the house last night? Slowly making her way down, she was relieved to find her father had already left for work. Scanning the living room however, there was still the damage she caused last night. Looking out her window, she found her bike was back on the front lawn._

 _Hadn't she left that behind when she was in Chinatown?_

 _Or… did she ride it back?_

 _Had she really met David and his friends last night?_

 _Dashing back up to her room, she found a certain something on the floor. Yes, she had run out last night. That part was real. She ran out and she indeed went to Chinatown. She bought these cheap sandals there!_

 _Sitting down, this was the part where it was hard to distinguish where reality ended and her dream began. She laughed. She actually imagined David and those other boys as vampires. Maybe she recalled the joke he told the first time they met and that's how she imagined them like monsters. But how had she dreamt him and the others completely out of the blue? Her hand fingered the two pendants still around her neck. That's gotta be it..._

 _She shot up again. Yes, she did run into him last night! There was no way it was her imagination that created those amazing views and sensations from riding his motorcycle. After he brought her to the house, maybe one of the boys had brought her bike back for her. That must be where the weird dream started…._

 ** _(Start playing Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler; play it till the end)_**

 _She'd found her answers, or at least she thought she did. For some reason she was still unsettled moving on further into the day. Why did it feel like there was a hole in her mind?_

 _Somehow she wasn't satisfied with the answer. She knew the whole monsters drinking blood was a wacky nightmare, but couldn't the part of the boardwalk be real? It was so amazing there. She had so much fun. It had truly been the perfect night. Thinking back to when she and David sat on the Ferris wheel, she bit her lip feeling butterflies in her stomach._

 _What was wrong with her? He was way too old for her but… he was just so..! She couldn't seriously have dreamt up those feelings too...?_

 _She didn't have an answer for it. Would she ever hear from him again? It certainly didn't look that way. Even if she never saw him again, there was one feeling that would never leave her alone. Had that trip to Santa Carla been conjured up by her imagination? Or had he really taken her there? The only way she would know for sure, is if she found Santa Carla and she returned to that boardwalk one day._

 _._

 _That was a goal that certainly wasn't going to happen anytime soon._

 _Somehow this girl was just the luckiest mortal on the planet. Somehow he spared her_ _ **again**_ _. Was she destined to be one of them?_

 _No, he wouldn't have it at all._

 _That's enough playing with mortal kids. She could just continue living her pathetic little existence. Her memories are handled and he's certain she wouldn't go asking questions. They wouldn't meet again beyond this point. And if by some tragic turn of destiny they did run into each other again, no more luck and no more mercy. He manipulated her mind. Poof, gore and fangs were only a vague dream. But if this kid were to meet him again…_

 _He would kill her without blinking… and he'd enjoy it until the life left those aggravating bright eyes of hers._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"She's never drank human blood. This can't be normal could it?" Dwayne pondered.

"How the hell are we supposed to have a clue?" Paul muttered.

"I'm telling you she's fine" the annoyed voice of their leader brushed it off.

The boys had found Scarlet's body at the base of Hudson's Bluff on the end of the previous night, however, the sun had come and gone since then and it had been over a good 16 hours since her body lay not unconscious… but without a heartbeat.

"How do you know?" Marko called from one of the higher levels in the hotel lobby.

"Because there's still vampire blood in her system" he aggravatingly took a drag of his cigarette.

But halflings are still supposed to have heartbeats. Laying on the mattress she took to sleeping in, her form was laid out in the exact same position they set her down to. Not a stir, not a breath, not anything.

Even though they didn't voice it, it was buzzing around in all their heads that this girl had finally been devoured by the vampire blood inside her. Every hour that she passed without a heartbeat, it would suggest they were just harboring a corpse. Having these thoughts enter their mind link every hour was what was starting to aggravate David.

After returning to the bluff again, they found her without change but went about things like they normally do.

"How long will this last then?" whispers...

"I'm pretty sure fighting it killed her" they snickered.

"Oh for the love of god, I'm telling you the kid is fine. Would you drop it already!" David finally burst in irritation that startled even the boys. She can't be completely dead with the blood in her system. That's how the rules work… right? True, he's never seen this done but … that's how vampire nature works. She is _not_ dead...

Suddenly a small thump was heard. David spun around being the first to notice, followed by Dwayne, Paul and Marko.… a slow rhythm of beating had sounded.

A sharp breath of air was taken in. Her heart had finally restarted…

"Well what do you know…" Paul whistled at the discovery.

"She's coming back" Dwayne noted

Slowly, the voices of the boys began registering in her mind. Her blood pressure was moving very slowly to start out, but the flow to her brain allowed her to become aware once again of her surroundings. Scarlet however, did not open her eyes.

David felt his shoulders lower, then scoffed. "Didn't I tell you? She's fine"

Scarlet was able to process who's voice that was. Recalling the earlier events that knocked her out, she realized they must have found her. She could have opened her eyes now but decided not to. Her breath was kept even and she now gave the appearance of being asleep, however, David was the only one not fooled by it when he caught another look her way.

"This is what she gets for being so petulant and stubborn"

Scarlet couldn't explain what had happened to her; that world she created. Entering that state of mind had really felt like dying.

"Looks like a new symptom so it's probable to happen again. Even if it does end up killing her. It'll be her own damn fault for not following through with turning like she was going to. Maybe next time she can just stay out there and rot" She didn't let the sting show, keeping her facade. Luckily her head was faced away from where they all stood. Seeing their second meet again and now hearing him voice that was hurtful… and infuriating. She wasn't that sweet kid anymore. That almost felt like an eternity ago...

That memory wasn't their last meet, but it was a turning point. With no understanding of how, years later it would go on to happen a third time. The third time being entirely different. She had finally turned into a young woman. Scarlet was fine to open her eyes again, but she refused to turn and opted to sleep for real this time. Feeling his gaze linger on her back, she drifted off, clutching her two pendants.

 **.**

 **(Fun Fact: Jim Steinman said he wrote Total Eclipse of the Heart as a vampire love song. I just found out lol)  
**

 **Okay, flashbacks are done for quite a while now. She's not a kid anymore so its definitely not gonna get cutesy. Remember its the Lost Boys we're talking about. As much as we love them, they are still evil vampires! Next chapter we get back to the present time mayhem and the other characters we've met. Please REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys or any of the music, movies, or places referenced in this chapter.**

 **Bold will represent POV changes. I'm going to try labeling it if the scene/setting changes.**

 **A big Thank You to Pandadrama, Wrote too Soon and Twisted Guitar for following and an especially big shout out to Shastadragonairtamer,emily quitadamo and ZoopBooper for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sunrise…**

After the decadence of the night, Santa Carla was often left in wakes of chaos, whether it be the clean ups on the beach, the boardwalk, or even resident homes…

She stirred out of her sleep. Slowly opening her eyes to welcome the morning sun shining in through her window, she felt an odd warmth behind her… It turns out there was another weight on the bed.

Everyone passed out in the living room suddenly burst awake at an ear piercing screams followed soon by a yowl of pain.

Grant tumbled off the couch at the yelling, "the hell…?"

Groggily pulling himself up with frantic eyes; others had flinched and moaned at the wake up call.

It took him a moment to recall what had happened as another one of the guys stumbled into the living room holding their forehead "Argh! Dude, your sister almost cold-cocked me with a table lamp!"

Cassi stormed out behind him with said lamp. "Your pervy friend got into my room and fell asleep on my bed!" she countered. Note to self, get another lock for bedroom door.

Some of the ' _guests'_ waking up laughed at the scene. Looking around, the place was in shambles. The front door was even left open.

 **.**

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Grant finally glared "What were you doing in there?"

"Hey I didn't touch her. I swear" he held a hand up in defense.

I scoffed, crossing my arms. That still doesn't make it okay. Johnny appeared and gave him a smack to the back of the head.

"That's not cool, man. Get out of here" Grant declared. That's it? Uh, I was kind of hoping he'd beat the crap out of him.

"I think I'm bleeding" he looked at his hand, walking out.

"Serves you right" I shot. He's lucky my pepper spray was across the room.

"Alright freeloaders. The door is right there" Johnny cracked.

People were already starting to make their way out. Three friends stayed behind but at least now we could get things back to the way they were.

"And this is supposed to be a Monday?" unbelievable.

"That's Santa Carla" The guys laughed. Matt helped me pick up the plastic cups.

I'm surprised I was able to sleep through that. And without even realizing someone came into my room. After scolding my brother on how our apartment had been ravaged, I took pity on their hung over state and made a hefty breakfast for all of us.

"How did you even get by before I came out here?" Seriously, all of a sudden its on me to cook, clean and do laundry.

"Pop tarts, canned soup and take out" Johnny grinned, snatching Grants plate from him.

"Hey"

"Those were dark times, Cassi, dark times" he ate from his plate.

"Your mailbox was overflowing" Frank's girlfriend Debbie entered.

He groaned, "Junk, junk, junk, junk…"

I rolled my eyes with a grin. That junk is our bills. We're in debt, whoop, whoop. It wouldn't be like that if he knew how to spend more wisely. I set out another plate for him and laughed when Frank snatched it this time.

"Hey!"

Cracking another two eggs onto the pan, my brother called "Looks like mom sent us a post card"

I spun around instantly snatching it from him in excitement. "Let me see" I read it over. It's how we're staying in touch.

"How's the crusade with Indiana Jones going?"

"She joined the peace corps." I correct, though still laughed at the joke. Ah, our mother. She's out living her dream of adventure. Our parents were both hippies when they got together in college. Over time our father grew out of it, but mom remained the free spirit. Domestic life was never really for her so as soon as I got my diploma, she was done raising kids. She headed out for an African safari of sorts and I decided to come to northern California.

I read over it and admired the picture of her with the local villagers. Looks like things are off to a great start for her. "Wow, she's really liking it out there"

The frying then seemed to grow louder "Uh I think that's past over easy on the eggs" Matt laughed snatching the grilled cheese next to it.

"Opps" I spun back around to the pan.

"Oh come on" My brother was still groaning in need to get some greasy food to absorb the alcohol. Tough, he never learns.

The eggs were a little well-cooked but still good, and it didn't take long to add the bacon. Our front entrance was connected right with the kitchen so just as I slapped on the waffles from the hot iron and turned around with the plate, the front door flew open.

"Here-.." I cut myself off when we were startled by an entrance.

"Don't mind if I do" Greg and a few others of the gang suddenly walked in.

My brother and I both gawked disbelievingly. Grant because someone snatched his breakfast again and I because he just waltzed right in with our door hitting the plaster.

"Sup fella's" he bit off a piece of the waffle.

"Uh, hello? You couldn't knock?" How is it people keep doing that?

"Since when are we for formalities?" he snickered, turning to face my brother. What ever happened to common courtesy?

"What's this I've been hearing? You have a party and you don't invite?" he inquired feigning offense while he ate more of the waffle. Grant finally took to just snatching the plate back from him, leaning on the stool.

"It wasn't really a party, man. We were just drinking and then more of the neighbors started showing up" While more of the guys made themselves comfortable, I was still examining the door. Note to self, invest in _two_ locks. One for my room, another for the front door. Hmm, and one for the bathroom just to be safe. Apparently breaking and entering is no big deal around here.

He chuckled "Its fine man, we were on the boardwalk anyway. We hung out with Connie, Marcia, Judy… and Shelly" I could tell by his tone that he was taunting my brother. From the expression that came to Grant's face, it looks like it was working with that revelation and Greg was rubbing it in.

"…Uh cool" he crossed his arms. Others looked amused at the little feud they've been having

I sighed quietly while adjusting our door to close properly. It looks like Greg's got the upper hand now in this love triangle and I hate to see my brother so bummed out. It didn't last very long though because suddenly he scarfed down the rest of his food and shot up, hangover forgotten.

"We're killing day light. Let's hit the waves"

"Yeah!" the other guys sounded.

"We got that competition coming up. All of you better be competing" Greg challenged the room.

"Who's taking home the gold this year?" Johnny hollered.

Oh boy...

"Here we go again" Debbie helped me fix up the kitchen.

From what I've heard, there's a big surfing competition coming up that their gang dominates. In fact, all of the head Surf Nazi's are titled champions. Performance is also how they recruit new members. All of the guys shot up and brought out surfboards that they haul around with them everywhere they go.

"My beach, my wave" From the hidden glares that my brother and Greg had behind their eyes it's pretty clear that both of them have their sights set on first place. They have all this bad blood with other gangs around town but when it comes to settling things within their group, surfing is how they work out their differences. Now it looks like Shelly is the next disagreement to settle the score on.

"Surf's up!" Grant declared. Suddenly all the gang cheered and broke out of our door, boards in hand hitting the entrance and even taking out the door knob.

"Grant!" I yelled after him. Jeez, our apartment is still a wreck! One completely ruffled my hair while passing and I instantly brushed him off.

"All you girly's better get those bikini's and catch us out there" another cackled, following behind him. Debbie and I rolled our eyes.

Debbie gathered the dishes while I did my best to adjust the knob back on. Fixing the door and most of the living room, that's probably as good as it's gonna get. He's supposed to be my older brother. Why do _I_ have to be the responsible one of the two?

It was still pretty early before my first instruction of the day. I had some free time to kill so throwing on a flowy romper, I decided to go out to the beach after all. Debbie was calling some of the other girls to lay out for a while. She's probably the girl I've gotten closest to around here. I walked barefoot onto the sand. The breeze felt really good with the morning sun but… what was that smell? Brushing a few strands out of my face, the ocean air almost had an odd stench behind it. It's probably just the litter left out here after the bonfires each night.

A few workers were going around collecting the trash and astonishingly I noticed some people were even sleeping out here. Probably from the night before. Pretty soon the beach would be packed again. Watching the guy's race out with their boards, they kicked sand onto sun bathers and scared off kids near the shore as they torpedoed into the water. Swimming out, it looks like Grant has the lead this time.

My brother and I were very close growing up. I've definitely noticed sides of my brother that have changed in these few years he's been away. I understand why he chose to stay out here. Santa Carla seems so fun and full of life. I really wish I could be reckless and worry free like him but somehow there's a part of me that can't help being concerned. There were strangers going in and out of our apartment for crying out loud! And this town has shown the after effects of its deviance.

I don't care at all for any gang rivalries they have going on, but those kinds of clashes can easily turn violent. The little breakout I was told about this past weekend proved that. I'm even skeptical about some of his more distant gang buddies... What's harmless fun can have its tables turned and blindside anyone. My brother is all I have here…

I just hope neither of us downturn into any disastrous consequences….

Walking over the wet sand, I began to notice shells uncovered by the water. Admiring the designs, it wasn't long before I began gathering a few.

I flinched at a sharpness that dug into my foot. Looking down, I saw a tiny cut was made. Picking up a small yellowing sharp rock, I looked it over. The bizarre shape and texture, I then realized it was... bone. I cringed.

It was the only thing washed up. Must have just been from some kind of sea creature. I'm no marine biologist though.

I shrugged it off before throwing it back to the water.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nightfall… Video store…**

My stomach growled. The hunger already has me eager to close so I can get some dinner. I'll probably heat up yesterday's leftovers before packing it in. Logging in a few more of the rentals that were returned, I took them underarm to put back on the shelves. Just as I was halfway through the stack, another client walked through the door. Shelving _The Goonies_ , I realized it was the girl from the other day. "Hey, how's it going?"

Spotting me across the aisle, she smiled back "Hi again. It's good; had a descent line up of piano students today."

"Oh you teach piano?" That sounds fun. Since I heard her at karaoke night, it makes sense she has an admiration for music.

She nodded "Part time, yeah. While the job hunt goes on it scrapes together a little cash" we both laugh. "What about you?"

"Long day. The second assistant manager was feeling sick so I offered to stay and close. I'm hungry, tired and the soles of my shoes are killing me" I dramatically groan.

She gave me a sympathetic smile "Oooh, I'm sorry. That's gotta suck"

I shrug "Girls gotta do what a girls gotta do"

Cassi nods as we both lean against the counter "I know the feeling. This morning I woke up to some creeper in my room and a bunch of other drunk people that left our apartment like a herd of elephants passed through." My eyes widened.

"While my brother and the other drunken sailors went to the beach, guess who had to clean that up?"

I laughed when thinking over the description "Oh gosh, is your brother a Surf Nazi?"

She nodded "Run by _Cowabunga_ Hitler himself" we broke out in laughter at the joke.

"Good one" In my experience, some could really be assholes "A few have of them have snatched some of our merchandise in the past" Other businesses on the boardwalk know the feeling.

"So were you looking for anything in particular?"

She shrugged "Anything you recommend?"

"Well let's see…" we both started scanning the aisles. "Any genre in mind?"

"Hmm…" we browsed.

"Labyrinth?"

"Seen it a dozen times already"

"Okay… Nightmare on Elm street"

"Noooo, cannot do horror" we laughed. That rules down a few.

"Ferris Bueller's Day off?"

"Seen it"

"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun?"

"Seen it"

"Return of the Jedi?"

"Hmm, yeah we'll do that one"

I handed it to her and it was then that _What a feeling_ by Irene Cara started playing on one of the monitors. In our search, I noticed both of us mouthing the words silently and another answer hit me "Have you seen _Flashdance_?"

She noticed the video too "Actually no, I just know the theme music"

"Give it a shot. I like it, you might too" we both chuckled.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it"

She followed me to ring out at the counter "And take care with some of those guys. All the gangs around here have some kind of reputation"

"So I've noticed." She assured. "Thanks, Marina. Be sure to get some rest"

"You know now that I think about it, Rocco's Bar might be having an opening soon" I noted, seeing as how staff became short. "There's no word on my roommate Molly so far…" I sighed, looking to the ground.

"I'm really sorry to hear that"

I took in and released a big breath of air "Well they can't stay understaffed forever. Do you want me to put in a word for you?"

She smiled but didn't look very certain "I don't know. With how things are, I would have preferred to stay away from the bar scene or late night shifts…" I can understand the point she had, nodding.

"That's actually being smart" I admired, one has to look out for themselves.

"I'm not sure I can be picky though." She shrugged "Thank you, I'll give it some thought. In the meantime" she waved the tapes. We both strut towards another beat of the song on the monitors.

" _Pictures come alive you can dance right through your life…_ " bursting into laughter, we both waved "I'll see you around"

Hearing that the song still had about another 30 seconds left and no one else was in the store at the moment I couldn't resist… I shot my arms up, took a sultry stride, shook my hips and spun with flare a few times before it ended.

"Keeping yourself entertained?" I spun around to the door and saw Darren smiling.

Every time you have a private moment, someone walks in! "What are you doing here?" I laughed.

"I was on the boardwalk and thought I'd drop in. You closing tonight?"

I recounted to him all that's been going on lately. He knew already about Molly and my new job position. Having someone check up on you was a very comforting gesture.

"Okay you are in need of a drink. Hurry and lock up the place so we can get you something" he declared making me laugh disbelievingly.

"I'm just gonna crash at home with some leftovers"

He shook his head in refusal "Hey I said I'd treat you sometime, remember?"

"I didn't realize getting coffee actually meant getting alcohol" we both snorted in laughter. None the less, it didn't take long to convince me. I'd check in with Rocco on how things were going to go with Molly's old position, get a drink and maybe an appetizer while I'm there too. Waiting another half hour, the store finally closed and after taking the accounts of the register and locking up I met Darren outside the store.

 **.**

 **(Start playing** _Fame_ **by** _Irene Cara_ **:)**

The empty well was slammed back onto the bar "Filler up, handsome" Scarlet yawned but still smiled behind half-lid eyes.

The bartender shook his head while smiling in amusement "Think you've had enough, honey"

"Considering the fact that I'm still thirsty, it most definitely is not enough. Truuuussst me…" she smirked, leaning her face into her palm, elbow propped onto the counter. He rose a brow at her dazed composure "I have a strong thirst"

"How about water?" he finished polishing a few glasses. It wasn't too busy with it being a Monday night, and even during tourist season bars had their slow times.

"Water?" She scoffed playfully, "Look if you went through the hell I've just woken from, you'd understand why hard liquor is the answer to my world's problems right now. Pwease? Be a pal" she twirled the glass with her finger while pouting cutely.

Being a bartender you hear all kinds of stories. "I understand, but I'm pretty sure I'm doing you a favor by cutting you off now" He was actually trying to be of help.

"See no I don't think you do" she chuckled leaning forward "Unless of course you yourself just woke from a two-day coma after falling down a cliff with a heart dysfunction, holes in your memories, terrorized by your supposed friends and childhood love, and endured hunger pangs for the last five months. What was it like for you?" she rested her chin over her entwined fingers.

The bartender sighed, he had no idea how figuratively some of those hardships she described were but he felt sympathy looking into her eyes and seeing the stress behind the teasing and giggles was genuine. His answer came when he lifted the bottle stocked behind them to fill her glass.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" she winked before taking a sip, leaning back on her stool with her feet crossed over another.

"You should eat something though" he advised. She actually laughed at that suggestion. If he only knew…

"I am. I've opted for the breakfast of champions" she signaled her glass to the air before swigging down the rest.

He looked confused at using the word breakfast. "Don't worry too much about me. Tequila and I have a very good understanding of each other. If I look a little disheveled, this is just because of that condition I went through. Ordinarily I'm far more poised, graceful and charming than this. Oh and shinier hair." She laughed "That bottle and that jukebox playing is my best medicine right now"

He smiled at the amusing declaration "I should still probably get you that water and some fries" It had been obvious since she arrived that the bartender developed a soft spot for her, he didn't even ID her. Leaving to get said ailments, he made sure to put the bottle away. Once he turned to another customer calling him, that didn't stop Scarlet from reaching out to swipe it from behind the bar.

Pouring herself another drink, she brushed her long curls up into a high ponytail before resting her head back in her arms. She needed this time here to really get her mind cleared. She thought she had mastered how to keep her thirst settled and yet another painful symptom K.O'ed her. Literally. And with some pretty hard to describe after effects.

They say before you die your life flashes before your eyes. She thought she hadn't seen them feed until she was already grown up. She already knew David had to mesmerize her mind before. He told her himself. Actually seeing this though, she had to wonder if there were other things she was missing…

Truth be told it was strangely hard to remember life before the lost boys and Santa Carla. Sometimes the harder she thought of her old home, the more distant it felt while it hadn't even been six months. It actually seemed… unnatural. Her glass paused at her lips… what if that is part of the transition? Human memories really fading so you can fully fall in nature with being a vampire? If you turn into a vampire, you leave everything in your mortal life behind. Your new existence is secret. Humanity fades over time…

All of the boys can be vicious. Among them David had a subtle malice behind his charms and was inexplicably possessive. Dwayne and Marko usually ignore her presence, though Marco's sadistic humor could match David. And then there's Paul who's the youngest vampire and that's likely how he seems to be the more sympathetic towards her among the four.

Scarlet finally took a sip. This process sure is a full package. Being completely honest with herself, she really was prolonging the inevitable. Well… that is if those attacks don't finish her first. Scarlet Labelle refused to just lay down and die though… Especially after what David had said, knowing she could hear him. She had to do things her way…

There has to be a new purpose for her in this life. That's all she wanted now.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Entering the bar…**

"Sure you don't miss your old job, Marina?" He teased and I shoved him back playfully.

"No. Don't even joke about that" I still had to bite back a smile after the discussion we had been having over music. "They have a jukebox in here, maybe you should give it a try, delivery boy"

"This is more your song" he noted. Bobbing my head, I spun onto the bar stool while Darren waved the bartender over.

"Hey Rocco" I smiled.

"What are you guys doing out tonight?" he smirked, walking up to face us. He shot both of us back and forth glances. "This a date?"

"He owes me a drink" I corrected, smirking up to Darren who shrugged.

"Although we might as well get dinner while we're here" he playfully added, grabbing the menu.

I rolled my eyes "Nightcap, please"

"What?" Darren turned to me with a disbelieving smirk "No kamikaze shot? No long island ice tea?"

He listed a few more of my usual's "Its Monday night." I laughed "I'll be back" Walking towards the restroom, I passed more of the stools and saw a familiar figure sitting down from us.

"Scarlet?" I stopped and I think calling her name broke her out of a daze. "Marina…" she sat up instantly.

I smiled brightly, "Hey, why haven't I seen you around since we hung out?" I hugged my new friend disbelievingly "Where have you been?"

Eager for an explanation, the both of us ended up walking into the restroom together. Scarlet stayed by the entrance while I passed the mirror towards the stalls.

"What's been going on?" I called while doing my business "I've gotten a few glimpses of the guys around but these past like two weeks you've been out of sight. I don't know if you know this but Molly's been missing since she went out that night. I was really starting to worry that I would see your face on a flyer too." This was such a huge relief.

"I heard. Yeah, I know all that happened around town that weekend. I wasn't avoiding you or anything… um… I just felt it was… safer... for me to stay in after those disappearances"

"Well I can't disagree with that. Do you know if anything sketchy was going on at that party that might have led to what happened?" I exited the stall and she gave me a questioning look.

"Your friend Dwayne said they went to that gathering and I saw you ride out with them" I tried jogging her memory. She then nodded, crossing her arms.

"Uh no. We didn't really stick around since there were a lot of other people we don't get along with arriving there too" If that's the case I can't really see all of them partying together. From what I've seen, the lost boys carry themselves very exclusively anyway.

"I didn't know you talked to Dwayne. Has he been coming around you often?" she arched a brow curiously. I washed my hands with a chuckle. She's probably like Kelsey, wondering if something is going on between us.

"No, we just talked once. I've been doing nothing but focusing on work and keeping up with any news on my roommate" I sighed, drying my hands.

"I'm really sorry" she hugged me over Molly's disappearance. The longer it takes, the worse things are looking. It was really nice to be comforted by a friend.

Walking out of the bathroom together, I introduced her to Darren and asked her to sit with us. Ever since I first saw her in here, I couldn't help noticing something off about Scarlet. It was kind of like that night after we rode the roller coaster together. "Are you okay? You look a little scattered…" she was a little on the pale side too.

"Just tired." She assured.

I was skeptical. "How much have you had to drink?" Maybe it was a buzz.

"Half a bottles worth of Jose Cuervo" Suddenly Rocco appeared holding a bottle.

"Put it on my tab" Scarlet winked with a shrug.

"Rocco please get this girl a water and fries" I chuckled.

"Way ahead of you" he slid down the food from where she had previously been sitting.

"I'm not drunk. I promise" she assured.

"Tired, you said?" I still couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well… truthfully I wasn't just staying inside this whole time. I've been bed ridden lately."

That's probably it "Have you been sick?"

"I actually had a beach cliff accident" My eyes widened, choking on my drink. "Oh my god, are you okay?" what if she had gotten a concussion or something.

"I'm fine. I'm fine" she assured, gesturing up and down "just soreness and fatigue"

In relief, I was able to eat. Buzzed or not, it really looked like she needed to stomach something too.

"So why you here on your own?" Darren pondered.

"Keeping Rocco here company with the pace" she joked, we laughed at seeing him scoff playfully.

"Can't say I'm bored listening to her" he smirked, giving Darren and I a refill. The bar had an easy pace with a few clients around the bar, eating or playing pool. The jukebox provided the music when there wasn't a band or DJ set up.

"No word from Molly?" he recalled.

I sigh, chewing on a mini burger. I shook my head and his eyes dropped with an understanding nod.

"You okay?" Darren patted my back and I reassured.

"Anyway, what do you think you'll do with her position here?" I inquired, recalling this situation might at least bring someone some benefit.

"Can't hold her spot forever I'm afraid. I'll have to look for some extra help during our busy days…" he informed.

"Well hey you know, I might just know this girl who could use the spot. If she comes your way, do you think you could give her a shot?" I asked, putting in a good word ahead of time in case Cassandra decided to give this job a try.

"Well for experience reasons I'll probably train another member as the new bartender, but send her my way and I could have her serve drinks or help with event setups" I nodded and kept the information in mind.

"So you not hanging out with your friends?" I turned back to Scarlet.

She scoffed "Needed a break from the goofballs tonight" She tried reaching for the bottle again before Rocco swiped it away. "They went out ahead of me so I decided to come here"

I rolled my eyes "Men…"

"Hey" we laughed at Rocco and Darren.

Completely opposed to what Kelsey thinks I should do, I haven't dwelled much on the initial attraction I felt for Dwayne while there were other important things on my plate right now. I wonder how he's been lately. I still saw them around town, but technically we still didn't know each other. Recalling how Cassandra mentioned the Surf Nazi's earlier, it makes me wonder how Scarlet is around the Lost Boys all the time. If she was hurt not too long ago, I hope they do well to look out for her. Talking about the guys, we did well not to mention who they were while with Darren or Rocco. With all the antagonism and rumors that gangs have in this town it is best not to get anyone started or bad mouthed.

We finished eating and chilled back to finish the last few sips of our drinks.

"So you think you're gonna be fine on your own right now?" Scarlet asked me.

"Lord bless, Max" I nodded "Financially, I'm stable on my own. Maybe a little budgeting but I should get by fine with my new position as assistant manager at the video store. Up until this thing with Molly, everything had such a good outlook here"

"Were you guys very close?" Darren added.

"Yes and no. I mean she could be a superficial bitch sometimes but none the less, she was my friend. We left L.A and made it out here working together. We were supposed to look out for each other, and I feel like I failed that…" I leaned my elbows on the bar to rest my jaw in hands. I should have gone with her that night, something…

"Molly would not just take off without a word, even if it is decided in a drunken stupor. As much as I wish that she was on a little getaway, it's starting to look more and more like a kidnapping or…" Maybe worse as the locals love writing these off as.

Darren tried to comfort me and Scarlet even had this guilty look in her eyes. I hated to bring things down, I just needed to let this out. I felt Scarlet touch my arm

"We're here for you" she consoled and I smiled to both of them. Hearing that support has been very encouraging to me.

"Thank you. I'm definitely gonna keep looking out for myself." I assured I'd be fine "Her things will be stored away in our room for her. Its just the mystery of all this really bugs me"

"You know people like to say that Santa Carla is haunted…" Darren tried lightening with a joke. I rolled my eyes.

"More like there's a mass murderer on the loose" Rocco added. I cringed, especially since I've heard all this before.

"You're not helping" Scarlet gave them a sharp look.

"The police haven't been much help either" I noted. That's when an idea hit me and I told them both.

Next thing I know, I'm leading the way out the door.

.

"Marina, what point could there possibly be in going there?" Scarlet hurried behind me.

"I just want to check it. Darren could you show me where it was?" he seemed up for it.

"Sure, no problem"

"Are you sure about this? What are you expecting to find?" Scarlet sounded concerned at the idea.

"It's not like its anything dangerous" no harm to it.

"You know they say the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime" That's a logical fallacy. I rolled my eyes.

"Easy private eye detective" Scarlet gave him another sharp look.

"It won't be very long. Do you want to come with me?" we both sat in the car. I was a little confused to see Scarlet had an unsure look to her eyes while looking around the parking lot and up the street towards the closing Boardwalk.

"What wrong? Are they waiting for you?"

"No" she assured, pulling herself into the back seat "It was hosted out in the middle of nowhere. That's my one concern"

 **.**

 **.**

 **West Cliffs...**

So here we are trudging through the west cliffs outside Santa Carla after parking the car back by the roads. I could probably still see the glow of the boardwalk miles and miles ahead, though that really only applies to my own vision.

"Here there was stuff set out everywhere. Tents, grills, hammocks, a giant bonfire, heck people brought their instruments too." Darren described the gathering to Marina. I understand her worry for her friend but it truly confused me on why she insisted she see the location when there were clearly no traces to be found.

"The police force already looked through here, right?" she questioned, glancing around the rocks and out onto the water. Darren assured. Seeing how much she needed convincing though, I truly admired how loyal she was to Molly.

I looked around cautiously once again. "Watch your step, it's very dark out here" I called and she nodded to me. My vision was fine but they needed flashlights. The wind blew harshly around us, this time with a chill in the air. Truth be told, what worried me most about this is that we aren't too far from Steamer lane. Said area is divided into four parts, one of which being _The Point_ … which is overlooked by Hudson's Bluff.

It may seem far but not to certain others…

"Did the cops say anything about her car?" Darren called to Marina who hugged her arms over the chilly air. "Some of them went missing"

That's because they were disposed of to create a leave theory...

Marina shook her head gloomily "Our car was found. It won't be returned to me though since it isn't registered to me" Resting my hand on her shoulder, I couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt.

"Are you positive she didn't leave with some other friends for a while?" He suggested.

"For over two weeks without a word to me, her job or any of her stuff on her?" Marina countered, suddenly though, she looked regretful for snapping. "Sorry"

"Marina...?" I walked in front of her. It looks like it might be sinking in…

"Were any accidents reported off of the cliffs?" her voice was almost shaky as she looked over the edge.

Both our eyes got alarmed "Careful, get back here" Darren moved her away.

"You don't want to end up with my luck" I tried to lighten. "Come on we shouldn't be out here" I took another scan around the area.

"I'm sorry. They say no accidents were found" Darren answered. Her bottom lip trembled and I hugged my friend from the side. She was fine earlier but letting it out, I didn't realize how this would truly affect her…

"I've never really been confident in police help" she quietly murmured.

"Look I know why something like this bothers you so much but it's going to be alright" Darren brushed her hair behind her ear. "You have to keep pushing forward for yourself"

I was a little curious about those statements. "Could we talk for a second?" I asked Darren on Marina and I. He nodded, taking to making another scope around the area while we had some girl talk.

Sitting down on a few boulders, I wasn't precisely sure what to ask without meddling. She seemed to understand my curiosity before shrugging "I'm sorry I dragged you guys out here. Its just that disappearances are something I've seen happen to other girls I know. Remember the previous lifestyle I mentioned I was trying to leave behind?"

I nodded "Its okay… Did you wanna talk about it?"

After a while of staring out at the sea, I finally heard Marina sigh "... Molly wasn't the greatest friend ever, but the both of us worked together to leave Los Angeles" I nodded, urging her to go on. She confided in me things about her origin story...

"We were strippers. Sometimes it was peepshow booths. It was good money and I have a knack for dancing, but I didn't like it. It was degrading. For a while I was able to suck it up but somehow the people we were around... you never knew who to trust. It was no where near the life I thought I'd have once I left home..."

"Life throws you curve balls. You did what you had to do to get by.."I consoled.

"We knew other girls that got into serious trouble..." So like now.. "Once we had enough saved, we decided to move north and got out of there"

"The important thing is that's behind you. You did it. You left, you're past that" I encouraged and she nodded.

"And I am so grateful for it. Trying to find a different job, I was a mess... but coming here, the manager of the video store gave me a shot" she smiled. "This whole thing with Molly just bugs me because the two of us came so far, we had a positive outlook and now suddenly she's gone" she told me that she was familiar with being alone. I'm really glad that she was confiding in me.

"We may not have similar background but you and I are more alike than you think" I assured. Maybe that's why I spared her that night that my thirst got triggered. Even around other people, there's something that sets us apart from society. Sometimes you walk alone..."You'll be alright. You helped me chin up and now I'll help you. We're friends after all"

Soon we were both beaming...

"Friends" she nodded.

Darren's flashlight shone back our way. "Hey it's getting seriously foggy out here"

My smile dropped and I took another scan of the area. "It's late, we should get out of here"

The wind was loud, it was getting stronger and the waves were crashing harshly at the base.

"Hang on, come check this out" he guided us forward.

"Did you find something?" Marina fell in step behind him.

My eyes widened. What could he have possibly found? Its not like vampires leave DNA behind, and their masters at disposing of the remains. That's why its not murders reported, just missing people ads. I quickly followed.

"Look here" there was a pit of dark sand. Most of it had been scattered away by the wind but a few chips of dark wood and ash stood out. "This is where the bonfire was"

There weren't any burnt remains to find either.

"Jeez why so big?" Marina kicked around a few of the grains.

"Look here's what left of an old shoe, a book, a rusty bracelet…" I grew nervous at seeing him dig up burnt items. What the hell…

"People were burning their old homework's and junk they didn't need anymore while the semester was out"

Oh! Phew, what a relief… This town did get a lot of college kids...

"I can't imagine Molly throwing in anything of hers" she noted. I was still eager for us to head back. Before I could voice it again, my eyes widened…

Spinning around, I scanned the area all around us. Nothing was there but my hearing still picked up something in the wind…

"The fog's really coming in" Marina brushed her hair out of her face.

"We should really go now" I called back. The wind somewhat made my voice hard to hear. Suddenly a shiver ran up my spine. There was something in the sound of the wind. It wasn't really a howl; you might say its like a mosquito…

No… like a static… no… the sound of silence that you don't know where its coming from… I couldn't describe it. Very silent screeches…

A sinking feeling set into my stomach.

They couldn't hear it, but I could make out the familiar sound.

A sonic screeching…

Shit...

The wind almost sounded like it was laughing. I frantically scanned the sky but even I couldn't see anything.

"Guys we have to go _now_ " This time my voice more serious and urging.

"Scarlet what's wrong" Marina turned around concerned. The sounds were getting closer and closer. It was dark, it was foggy and it was isolated around here…

"Nothing, we just shouldn't be out here. We need to get back" I insisted, pulling her towards the direction we had walked from. "Darren!" I called over the strong wind.

I heard him chuckle "Getting scared of the dark Scarlet?" He thought it was the fog and wind freaking me out. Idiot, its not me that's in danger here!

"Please, let's just go!" I finally yelled. They couldn't hear it but there were inaudible murmurs in the wind. Marina and I pushed on ahead and I kept looking back to make sure Darren kept following us.

The sonic rings kept getting closer. There was definitely laughing in the air around us…

"Come on!"

"Slow down" I was pulling a confused Marina. I was probably really alarming her but I'd come up with an explanation later.

"Hey I've got the keys" Darren caught up to us.

The next gust of wind to swoop by had both Marina and Darren gasp "Whoa"

I still pulled them through it. I could almost hear a flap behind the howling winds. I was in full panic now…

No matter where I looked, I saw nothing there but the sounds in the air up high confirmed the closeness. Go, go, go! Don't let anything happen.

Finally reaching the car "Darren, open up!" I demanded.

He unlocked the doors and we swiftly pulled ourselves in. "Drive!"

Doing exactly as I said, Darren pulled back onto the road. "Calm down, relax" he tried to lighten "Jeez, a storm must be pulling in tonight"

All of us were panting to catch our breath but I still looked frantically over the roads and out the windows. We need to hurry back into town, into public areas where there are street lights, businesses, and people.

"Scarlet are you okay?" she asked me again as she turned around from the front seat.

Turning back from the rear view window "Yeah" I collected myself and frantically thought of an excuse "I'm sorry about how I acted. Darren was right, the pitch black and stormy weather really freaks me out" I shrugged innocently like a child afraid of thunder.

"You were running like a monster was gonna jump out and grab you" Darren chuckled.

Not me…

Driving back into town, I was finally relieved.

No strikes tonight…

 **.**

 **.**

We offered to take Scarlet home but she was insistent she had her own way back. From there, Darren drove me home. He pulled up onto my street and stopped beside my apartment.

"Thanks for the ride" I smiled as he lowered the volume of the radio. He had really been a good friend tonight. Cheering me up and insisting we eat out.

"It's not a problem. I'm gonna be leaving to see my old friends in San Diego soon so I'm glad we got this time beforehand to hang out" he turned to me. I didn't know that's where he was from.

"Me too. And thank you for hanging out with me and Scarlet tonight." I hugged him over our seats.

"And hey, don't let yourself get too down about Molly. You'll be just fine" he assured and kissed my forehead. I nodded at the support.

 **(Start playing** _Another One Bites the Dust_ by _Queen_ **XD**

"Goodnight" I pulled out of his car and smirked. "Have fun in San Diego"

"I'll watch you go up" he called as we both waved. True to his word, he stayed in place while I climbed up the staircase. Once on my floor, all the night porch lights went off. They must be all connected and a circuit went out. I could hear feint rings in the sky, probably birds. Fishing for my keys, I had to brush my hair out of my eyes as more wind came in. I stopped outside my door and managed to pull them out when suddenly a howling gust of wind blew by. Whoa, maybe there would be a storm tonight…

I turned to give a final wave. Just as I faced the street, the wind had entirely vanished and I didn't see Darren's car anywhere in sight.

What the..? I glanced up the street.

That's weird, I only looked down for a few seconds and didn't even hear him drive off. The electricity suddenly came back to the porch lights. The night air was entirely calm of wind now and in absolute silence.

Blinking a few times, I unlocked my door to go inside.

Strange weather here…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm pretty sure we can all guess what happened at the end part. LOL, I don't know about you guys but playing that last song was hilarious for me. Hey we've seen they have no trouble taking apart cars. The sonic screeches I was referring to are those sounds we hear in the movie when the boys fly. They also affect electrical appliances in the movie. I'm sure you've picked up on them before lol. And yes, that was a small human remain that Cassi found washed up. What do you guys think of the pace? I know the boys were only referenced in this chapter but they did have a quick swoop in near the end. LOL,** **I'm also shooting for a mystery element.  
**

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys or any of the music or places referenced in the chapter.**

 **Hey guys, I'd like to thank all the readers, especially Amelia-bella1 for the review. I hope you guys keep enjoying what's to come**

 **Some people are curious as to when Scarlet is gonna turn. Her situation is getting dire but there are a few more aspects of being half that prove an advantage that I want to explore before that. The event I have planned that finally triggers her to kill is a huge turning point for everyone and everything else in the story, so bear with me and it'll come soon.**

 **.**

 **.**

Please no, no..!

She prayed quietly to herself, eyes shut tight, silently trying to push down the pain.

Not again…

NOT AGAIN

She sat securely on her mattress. Her body slowly leaned over at the ache, but she didn't make a sound.

As the minutes dragged on, she finally felt the pain ease and released the biggest sigh of relief. Thank you!

Leaning back up, the reality sank in of how much she actually feared having another convulsion of her cardiovascular system. This was just a small false alarm but at the same time, it had actually scared her. What she went through last week didn't _tickle_ …

He was right to say that it was probable to happen again and the idea of it was unbearable…

Scarlet shook her head in refusal. The boys were often times leaving the cave without her now. Jaw clenching, she gave a hard stare to her shadow before storming out the cave…

 **.**

The crowds had dissipated. Concession stands were closed. The rides all came to a halt. The music stopped playing. The general public had cleared out, even most of the workers.

"Let's get out of here" a young boardwalk employee exclaimed.

"I'm exhausted. I need to get some sleep" Another laughed.

A total of five boardwalk workers just finished their closing duties. Two were ride operators, two night cleaners and one security guard. The group walked past all the stands and rides that would flood again the next day. Together they made their way towards the parking lot that was still filing out.

"Good night" The part-time teenage employee turned to the other staff.

"You not in the parking lot?" The security guard called back when she turned a different way than they did.

"No I walked"

"You need one of us to come with?" the other ride operator suggested.

"Nah, it takes me ten minutes tops to get to the house" she reassured. "See ya"

Parting ways, the teenager had no worries at all. They were well familiar with the boardwalk and were used to the walk.

"Boy am I starving" she muttered, passing a few souvenir shops.

Once ahead, a shadow against the narrow of the stands moved, watching the unsuspecting teenager walk on.

"So am I" she glared before taking to the air.

This was either brave or very dumb. Analyzing the girl, dumb was the answer. No one ever thinks it'll happen to them. If a person knows the boardwalk well, why would they be so clueless to run that kind of risk during a season like this?

The girl passed by the Giant Dipper entrance. Scarlet loomed overhead with silent footsteps along the top of the concession stands opposite of the ride entrances. She may be wearing black but if the girl were to look slightly higher, she was walking in plain sight. The half vamp put her hands to her hips, shaking her head in disbelief.

So unsuspecting too…

Girls like this honestly pissed her off…

If not her, there was a lineup of other's that easily could swoop in in less than the time it takes her to blink. She could feel her mouth almost water. What'll it be? Wait for a hemorrhage to come along…?

An upside to the transformation, she admired her gorgeously filed _claws…_ before looking back to the girl.

…Or take the walking happy meal?

Jaw clenching, she glared. Why should she have to feel like dying? They walked up by the Looff Carousel. That carousel was one of her favorite things on the first night she had visited this place. The glowing smile she had in riding that beautifully carved and hand painted horse on one of the country's most famous carousels… Not a care in the world. Not knowing those with her would be her new family. Or were at least supposed to be. This would be symbolic…

Her eyes now glowed…

Adrenaline raced to launch from the roof she walked on but she stopped mid-step…

"Hey, there you are" another person had rounded the corner and made their presence known.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"With all the talk that's been going about the boardwalk lately, I thought it best I come pick you up, sweetheart"

Scarlet stepped back from the edge, arms crossing as she watched the scene below.

"It's no trouble to drive; puts my mind at ease" he smiled, holding his daughter to his side "Come on, I saved you some dinner back at the house"

She beamed at the statement, "Thanks, dad" walking side by side as they passed the carousel.

"Remember when I use to take you on that?" he noted to the ride and the daughter chuckled with a nod as he ruffled her hair.

She scoffed. Damn…

Her eyes returned to blue in watching the little encounter. Sighing wearily, Scarlet rested her eyes closed, letting the wind blow through her hair and dissipating the foul mood she had been in all night. Maybe her thinking had been too impulsive just now. With this one doubt, the rest of her reasoning began to flood in as to why the timing wasn't right...

Not tonight…

Her vision still allowed her to see them make their way out of the boardwalk. Arms crossed, she watched the small family as a gust of wind shot in the opposite direction of where it had been blowing earlier. Her hair blew to the front of her shoulders but she didn't turn to face them.

"How sentimental…" a husky voice breathed into her hair. She caught the scent of the mixture of cigarettes with his natural musk. She felt the flaps of his coat slightly brush behind her but he emitted no warmth. His hands were held behind his back while he leant his head forward beside hers "If only you had had that"

"I didn't need it" she scoffed.

"Then why the hesitation?" his voice almost taunting, ghosting a smirk. Scarlet chose to ignore the question, looking back out to the skyline. They were the only ones left on the boardwalk.

"That lingering humanity is still a dead-weight around your neck, kid" _I guess I'm just a disappointment then._

He chuckled darkly. She knew he was in her head…

"The sooner _you_ find detachment, the sooner you can give _them_ detachment" _It's quite simple really. After all why should they live so worry free when you can't?_

Scarlet still chose to ignore his words while feeling his gaze beside her face, refusing to look into his eyes.

 _Come on, Scar…_

His tone softened. The night was silent around them but his voice echoed in her mind.

 _A heart attack… Next a stroke? A seizure? Oh, can't imagine what that feels like…_ He questioned, dauntingly.

David and Scarlet hadn't even exchanged a sentence since her recovery up until now… _Weren't your words, let me_ _ **rot**_ _?_

He chuckled, knowing how that had gotten under her skin. _Because why put yourself through that agony?_ His tone somewhat turning compassionate. She gave in to looking into his eyes beside hers, surprised at the proximity being closer than initially thought. Blue meeting blue, neither individual blinking.

 _Just like you were doing… silent, stealthy, assessing your victim…_

The wind softly blew by the two creatures of the night.

She slightly looked entranced by his words as he went on…

 _Matching your footsteps to their heartbeat, relishing in their naivety…_

 _Anticipating the satisfactory fear that comes when you dive down…_

Physical contact between the two was finally made when his left hand took her elbow. A brief pause before it softly trailed down her arm. Goosebumps rose in feeling his hand was without the biking glove. His palm slid down to cradle the back of her hand; fingers extending over hers and brushing on the tips of her still elongated nails.

"Claws" His cool breath tickled her face, fingers netting together.

"Eyes" his irises glowed briefly. David was finally the first to break their long stare when his gaze flickered to her lips "Fangs…" he whispered. _A taste probably as sweet as your cherry chap stick…_

"You'd make a hell of a predator, Scarlet" She was almost squeezing his hand back at this point, but it was only after another moment longer that a smirk curved onto her lips.

Pshh…she giggled softly.

Looking back up to her eyes, the spell appeared broken. Or maybe in reality, there never was one in place for either party…

"David, don't insult me with your practiced sweet talk." She smirked, pulling her hand out of his to gently brush the side of his face. _Fool me twice? Once is plenty. I'm not doing anything on your terms…_

"Oh I know how much you like **mean** , kid" his voice darkening.

Scarlet subtly swallowed but rolled her eyes to look away, sticking to her declaration and crossing her arms.

And no one did mean like they did…

Both individuals knew each other better than the other ever thought. David in particular did not respond well to when things don't go as he says…He still stared down to her intently; and she could now feel the negative energy from his looming gaze piercing into her.

When he finally stepped back from her, laughter and whistling flooded the tense air all around them. Looking towards the sky before turning cautiously around to him, a wickedness returned to his smile before shooting into the air with his brothers.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Next Morning… Santa Carla suburb…**

"It's okay, don't be discouraged" I smiled down at the young boy "Come on give it another shot"

The eight year old went again through the order of notes with both his right and left hand, however when he came to transition his hand down, he stumbled pressing multiple keys.

He sighed, pulling his hands off.

"Don't feel like you have to rush through it. I know scales can be pretty boring, but with practice, once you have them down you can go on to play anything" I reassured as he looked back up to me.

"Pretty soon this home will fill with Bach and Beethoven" a voice called and we turned to the doorway seeing Mrs. Thompson reenter the living room with a tray and pitcher.

"I thought you kids might like some lemonade and cookies" she placed them down on the coffee table behind us. He had a very doting mother.

When he eagerly stood to reach for the snacks, his mother stopped him "Ah, ah, ah, Landon. First you practice your scales like Cassandra says"

We chuckled at the pouty face he made.

"It's only another fifteen minutes now" I reassured as he sat next to me once again. He struggled a little more with his left hand notes but it only took some getting used to. After another few rounds of his A minor and D minor scales, Landon was in a good place to take on the next ones on his own time.

"It'll only get better from here. Even as we move towards more of the sharp notes and flats, you'll be amazed at the music you'll be able to make. Just practice for me on your spare time, okay?" he nodded with his brown bangs brushing over his brows.

"Mom really wants me to learn. I like music but I'm no good at playing it" he poked a few of the keys.

"Well no one is like Mozart after their third lesson" I chuckled.

"But classical music seems boring. What if I get made fun of for playing it?" His mother was very enamored with the idea but it didn't solely have to be like that.

"Well what kind of music are you into?" I pondered. "Rock, Alternative, Pop?"

He simply shrugged at the thought "Cool music"

Thinking over what he would know, one came just off the top of my head and I decided to give it a try

"What about this?" sticking to only my right hand, I placed my fingers first to the E and B keys. Testing it out, I tried recalling the first few chords.

"Um…" pausing briefly, I began the opening slowly, though Landon only looked confused at the keys, unable to recognize it.

The other adds E, F _#_ , G _#..._

Once the notes came back to me, I picked up the pace of the various chords while my left hand added the rift. I smiled when Landon's eyes widened with recognition.

"That's Journey!" he hopped excitingly on the bench as _Don't Stop Believing_ filled the room. The year this song came out, Grant and I were still living at home and he always had it on so I learned to play it.

"I have their cassette! This nice girl who lives up the street gave me it as a present" he made a brief dash into the next room and scurried back to show me the case. I couldn't help beaming at the enthusiasm filling his eyes at the possibility that he could do this too.

"Kids, is that the radio on?" we both laughed as his mom questioned the song playing.

 **.**

His mother walked Cassi out while Landon dashed outside to see a few other neighborhood kids playing on the sidewalk.

"Thank you for the snack, Mrs. Thompson"

"Thank you, sweetheart. I'm so glad to see my son is making progress" she nodded in watching the young boy play out front. It was that very next moment that a pedestrian along the sidewalk turned out to be a face both women recognized.

"Good day, Marina" Mrs. Thompson called to the girl walking by with the headphones of her Walkman in place. Pausing a series of Pat Benatar and Whitney Houston, Marina smiled and shot her hand up to wave before realizing who was standing with Mrs. Thompson.

"Hey.." Stopping on the sidewalk, they both chuckled at the coincidental meeting.

"I didn't know you knew the Thompson's" the hazel eyed brunette noted at seeing Cassandra not too far from where she herself lives.

"I've enrolled Landon to take piano lessons" his mother denoted proudly. Speaking of the eight year old, he waved happily at seeing who had been walking by.

"Hi Marina!" He smiled while running by with the other kids.

"Hi Laddie" she waved back and Cassi noted that name used.

"Laddie?" she asked the older girl.

Marina nodded, "I met him after he scraped his knee one day while playing and walked him to his house. I took to calling him Laddie as a nickname" It suited him. "He's a sweet boy"

Cassi agreed. At first he is very quiet, peaceful and soft spoken, but can be so energetic and adorable when he's having fun or let outside to play with other kids or with his puppies…

Marina must have been the girl who gave him the Journey cassette. With how he likes that music, Cassi would definitely come up with how to make his piano instruction more fun for him.

"He much prefers the nickname now" Mrs. Thompson smiled to them both after grabbing the mail before making her way back inside "You girls take care and I'll see you both soon"

"What are you up to?" Cassi recalled this house wasn't too far into Santa Carla's downtown or the boardwalk area.

"I live in the apartments just up the street. I went rock climbing at the boardwalk" she motioned towards her sweaty and worn out state. "Actually, I'm glad I ran into you. Remember the job at Rocco's Bar and Grille I mentioned last time?" Marina explained how back on Monday night she had put in a word to have Cassi hired.

"Oh wow" she smiled "It's not the most ideal job but I can't tell you how much I appreciate you doing that for me" Marina in turn gave her a pat to the shoulder.

"I know what it's like out there" she noted at the difficulty of a job search, and this was Santa Carla too.

Cassi sighed, but feeling now more inclined at the new possibility "You know I'll give it a talk with my brother and see maybe later today."

Marina nodded. "Yeah just go in and ask for the manager. He remembers you from Open-mic. During tourist season places like that are gonna be packed so it's a good opportunity to make some cash" she assured re-encouragingly as the two began moving in their respective directions.

"I owe you one for this, okay? You can hold me to that" they both laughed.

"Alright, I'll see you around" Marina waved. "Bye"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Auto Garage…**

Walking into the garage, _Twist and Shout_ filled the room. I smirked at seeing Grant's feet sticking out from under the car at work, while hearing him sing. The axle of the car looked to be lifted with jack stands.

I could tell Griffin was under as well but from the other side and Reese was looking over the open hood while singing to the song too.

"Hey guys" I called but it looks like my voice was muffled out by the melodies of The Beatles playing from the car's radio _._

"The newest issue just came in the mail" Griffin yelled over the music.

"You brought your Playboys to wor-… whoa damn" I frowned at their feet.

"Exactly, you think I could get Lila to do that?!"

"Maybe! Does she know you have these?!"

"Uh hello!" I called to both of them again. I crossed my arms, tapping my foot disbelievingly. Reese hadn't noticed me either as he was still shouting to the song while turning towards his board to polish while it leaned against the garage.

"Grant!" I yelled once more but still wasn't heard. Could they not even see my feet from there?

"Hey I know you've been around the block too!" They laughed at their conversation. "Looks like your still in the game. You and Shelly looked pretty close last night! You taking her to the barbecue?"

"Nah, she said she was feeling kind of sick so she's staying in tonight! I'll probably check in tomorrow and maybe taker her to breakfast!"

Look at them down there, gossiping like two girls in the restroom. I decided to just pull his board from under the car but opted for something different when a new idea came.

The front doors were open and the jacks could hold the weight, so I stepped into the driver's seat. The music flared loudly but I wasn't going to turn it down, instead I slammed my hand over the horn.

Reese gave a startled jump like he would cling to the ceiling the way cartoons do and I heard two more yells followed by two hits under the car. Instantly I burst into laughter before releasing the horn.

"What the hell?"

While my brother and Griffin gawked in pain at the stunt I pulled, Reese was able to see the humor in it, as did Johnny who entered the garage laughing. He was still in his gear from the fire house.

I finally lowered the volume before climbing out with my arms crossed "Working hard or hardly working?" I teased.

"That wasn't cute, Cass" Grant rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry, greased lightning. I was yelling your name but you guys were a little too _preoccupied_ to hear me" I countered, while Johnny shot me a fist bump in well done.

"What are you doing here anyway? I don't get off till 5"

"I was going to go eat and was wondering if you needed any lunch?"

He checked his watch "Yeah, it's almost my break. Can you pick something up?"

"You better be taking orders" Reese added.

"I stopped by for my break too" Johnny noted.

"I was thinking about stopping by Rocco's bar…" pulling my brother outside, this is where I began to explain my meeting with Marina and the prospective job that had turned up.

"You don't need to ask me, it sounds perfect" Grant automatically encouraged.

Eyeing him wearily, I had my suspicions on why that was "Let me guess, you want me to get you drink discounts?" I accused and my brother couldn't hold back his love of the idea.

"That's not the point. You'd make some good money…" He began addressing a few concerns "You can still do your piano sessions since busier hours are at night." Yeah, that'll look great to parents. Hire a cocktail waitress to teach your kids, I joked mentally. "You'd have your car on you to make it straight home and the bar has bouncers if anyone hassles you"

"That'll include you guys" I declared. I also really wanted to have my precautions with these cases around Santa Carla right now. Grant was getting more and more convincing with how this job would help. Who knows, it could be fun. "I guess it's settled then"

Once back in, I rolled my eyes at all the orders I'd be delivering, but at least Johnny offered to help. We'd pick up food from the bar while I spoke with the manager about the position.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nightfall… The Boardwalk**

 **(** Start playing _Another brick in the wall by Pink Floyd_ **)**

The blackened sky and the ocean could hardly be distinguished from each other with the new lunar cycle leaving almost no light. Gliding through the night air, the wind carried a nefarious laughter. A windy flapping was tuned out with the bustle and noises of Santa Carla's number one attraction. Passing over the crowds of outcasts, non-conformist's, tourists and locals alike, it wasn't long before the rulers of the night returned to their playground.

Ironically landing atop the Haunted Castle, the boys went unnoticed and probably appeared as figments of the ride if people were to look up at the silhouettes they cast. In their eyes, the entire setting was as clear and vivid as a menu beckoning their selection. So many ripe for the picking, it was hard not to laugh and howl when you can have anything you want…

"I'm kinda in the mood for a burger first" Paul noted while sitting over the medieval style wall.

"Make a good appetizer" Marko laying back against the pointed roof of the tower.

"Whatever" David only shrugged, sounding somewhat irritated while releasing a puff of smoke from his cigarette. The other boys grinned by knowing what had put him in a touchy mood.

"Scar still pouting?" Paul laughed.

The boys had recently taken to simply leaving her behind at the cave after they awoke and she had taken an offense to it. It was David's order since her unpredictable spasms could cause a huge inconvenience for them, not to mention her growing petulance and sharpening tongue didn't leave him very magnanimous.

"Girls pushing her luck…" the second in command noted as he watched the stance their leader had taken. Up to this point, they've actually been generous…

Dropping the topic so it wouldn't set back their fun, the boys began descending the rooftop of the ride when Paul was the first to spot someone who stood out from the unsuspecting menu.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with _fine_ …" he whistled and Marko grinned beside him as they both turned to their buddies.

A certain video store employee was walking through the crowds of the boardwalk after being let out early tonight by her boss. It wasn't too often now that Marina wandered the boardwalk for the entertainment or attractions, seeing as how she worked longer hours. After Max had praised her for excelling as one of his new assistant managers, he had detected the recent worries she had undertaken and given her the rest of the night while he closed the store on his own.

The eldest boys grinned too at spotting her. David, Paul and Marko had noted last time that their brother's eyes would linger over their sire's employee.

"You gonna finish that, Dwayne?" Marko grinned cheekily behind his hand sounding as if they had split a pizza and the last piece corresponded to him first.

Dwayne sent him a playful shove before declaring his territory.

"Whoa bud, didn't _Pops_ say, 'Fangs to yourselves, boys. My employees are not food'" Paul sassed quoting their sire before they cackled at the impression.

"That's exactly why she's a great pick…" They turned to David at this comment. Max had indeed set restrictions because he didn't want any attention turning his way by disappearance cases, which did make Marina off limits. On the other hand, Max wasn't the only one that preferred that girl alive. Pissing off both him and Scarlet sounded very appealing…

"Her friend was pretty appetizing" Dwayne added, returning his gaze to admire the young woman below.

" _Friend's_ " Marko corrected, the boys knowing full well the body count rising in this particular circle.

"…Makes no difference to me" David dismissed, leaving his brothers grinning when they all entered the crowds.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Join in Marina"

"Bet you got some moves" Claudia cheered.

"Not sure I can cut into this rain dance" I joked but felt the beat of the music pulling at me.

I admired their abilities and creativity. It wasn't simply hip hop, it had a bohemian taste, jazz, gymnastics and even salsa. I had to take a look because talent and individuality is something to praise and share, and the movements of the group were very impressive. The sounds from the stereo even left the crowds passing by bobbing their heads to the rhythm, entertained by the sight. Santa Carla had such unique people and talents. I had become familiar with many other people who worked around town and the boardwalk, so I ran into a few off their shifts on the walk out here. Several of us watching would get hollers, flirts and spins as audience interaction.

Just as I was cheering, I looked across the crowd and found someone staring directly my way. They looked away at the next moment, but I could have sworn I've seen this person before. I just shrugged it off. I waved my good bye and it was returned as they continued their street performance.

I'd likely pick up my dinner at the pizza parlor since it was too late to make the barbecue Kelsey told me about. I probably needed the head start home soon since it was quite a distant walk from the beach.

Just as I was waiting for my order, I happened to look out the window and realized one of the same guys from before was talking with a few others looking directly in here. They looked away but I was able to recognize this time that they had been in the video store earlier during my shift. They didn't get anything though…

Heh… strange seeing them this many times. Handing me my order and leaving the pizzeria, I couldn't help getting that sensation of being watched while walking away. I must just be imagining things…

Because I was hungry already, I thought I'd just sit down to eat here. Finding a picnic table, I was that many bites into my calzone before I looked up to find another set of eyes watching me. Before I could return a questioning glance, they too looked away. I subtly looked around for a reflective surface…

Is there something in my hair, or face? No there wasn't, but it still felt like I was getting watched lately…

Hastily making my leave, that same feeling just wouldn't leave me. Entering a large crowd, that's when I felt secure enough to do a scope of the area and found those same stares again…

Do they know me or something?

Instantly looking down before they could look away, I decided to test this _run-in_ that kept popping up. Sneaking glances over my shoulder while I left the lower level, I caught several movements trailing.

I am being followed…

But who the hell are they and why?

I began to speed up my retreat and so did they. I knew some of the security guards that worked around the boardwalk, but where the hell were they when you needed them?

Reaching into my satchel purse, I always suspected something like this would happen someday. I still hoped this wasn't the day though. Holding my bag closer, I rounded a corner and finally began my sprint. I'm in a crowd of people so they'd be stupid to try anything but I can't just wander the boardwalk forever. I either ditch them or find out what this is all about…

Shuffles weren't far behind. Knocking into several people while lines blocked my way, I took a detour through some of the tents and machinery areas of the roller coasters. I only stopped to catch my breath, hearing the cheers and screaming of the people on the ride above me. My palm felt the coolness of what I was reaching for in my bag while I looked to see no one following. Backing out of the narrows to rejoin the crowds, I felt myself collide with a hard surface, arms holding mine and gasped. Shooting my gaze back around, ready to pull out my defense, I found a dark set of eyes up close to my face. Instantly the tension fell from my shoulders and I quickly released the cold object in my bag.

"Dwayne…" I caught my breath, taking a few steps back.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you" his voice as smooth and vigorous as always.

I shook my head to reassure "You didn't, I just didn't expect to run into you"

He nodded "Same, especially cause' we're not at the video store."

"Max was kind enough to give me the last two hours off" I explained.

Feeling his gaze, he looked me over "You look beautiful tonight". The sudden compliment came unexpected and had me fighting a sheepish smile. Brushing my long bangs aside, I smiled "…Thank you"

"Didn't know you had a life outside of work, though" he teased with his lips curving upward to a grin.

Jaw dropping, my hands shot up to my hips at the declaration "I most certainly do. But a girl's got to eat, hence my full time job." I crossed my arms with a smirk "What exactly do _you_ do with all your time?"

His gang isn't exactly known for day jobs, at least to my knowledge. "Sleep all day, party all night" he declared.

I arched a brow "That's one heck of a lifestyle. Your folks must be pretty cool then…" I had come to assume he must be slightly younger than me.

" _Folks_?" he feigned confusion.

"Yes, parents" I confirmed.

"What are they?" he laughed as we somehow found ourselves walking side by side in the crowd of people. I chuckled, rolling my eyes at the joke.

"Okay, so you live on your own then?"

"Well you know my brothers of course" he noted. I could tell he was referring to his friends, so they all must be each other's roommates as well. They obviously weren't related but the term he addressed them with was actually very sweet. I smiled to him in admiration and he returned it. A brief flutter in my stomach had to be suppressed.

"Yeah. Well speaking of your buddies, is Scarlet around?" I wasn't sure if they knew I was a friend, though I've seen her with them less and less lately. As we maneuvered around other people, I took brief moments to glance around for any of those lurking eyes from earlier.

"Nah, she didn't come out tonight" he explained "You two pals now?"

"Yeah, a few of us have gone out together before. Some rides, the grill…" I noted. Another get together like that wouldn't be such a bad idea…

His arm brushed beside mine; he held somewhat of a knowing quality in his eyes "That so? She didn't mention it to us. Guess she doesn't want to share you then…"

I had to look to the ground hoping the smile he gave me didn't make the tint in my cheeks get any worse. I've got to say it felt pretty adolescent-like for me to get like this…

"Or she needed a break from your males minds and actually have female companionship" I teased but we both knew I had a point.

"Ah no, don't tell me she's made you think we're awful" he was ready to defend as we laughed but I shook my head at the idea. "No, your rep is fine. We haven't talked much about you guys" From day one, Scarlet preferred it that way.

"You seem very cool" I reassured.

He flashed me a crooked grin, turning to lean against a pillar. Enjoying the brisk air and sounds of the rides, we both took a moment to just take this in. Locking eyes after admiring lights, the crisp windy air and sounds of the shore not too far , the silence was enjoyable. I had to smirk when he brushed back a strand of hair from my face to behind my ear…

"Well, why not bless us with your 'female companionship' then…" he voiced and I gave a questioning look.

"Us?" Up to here we had ended up side by side but that was when I felt us being watched once again.

This time though, I looked ahead to see his friends hanging out near the beach railing. "You and me…" we stood somewhat close "and the boys too. Maybe Scarlet, if we see her…" Something told me we wouldn't…

Looking into those deep eyes of his, Dwayne was undoubtedly very handsome and he seemed like a nice guy. But all together, this wasn't like meeting at the video store or even having Scarlet nearby; I had to admit they did somewhat unnerve me. Kelsey would want to smack me for this, but the suggestion didn't sound like such a good idea…

I began shaking my head but before I could take a step back Dwayne spoke next "Or…" I followed his motion to see his bike "we could go for a ride if you'd like?"

Despite liking him, this idea didn't sit too well with me either. I had to recognize I couldn't let myself get carried away with a guy like him. It'd be much more trouble than its worth in the end. Its not something I'm looking for right now. Not to mention my boss's warnings. It might feel disappointing but it's what's best in the long run. We'd both get over it quickly anyway…

"I don't think so" that was when I caught the eyes from earlier were back in the crowd.

"Why not?" his tone sounded like he wasn't expecting my answer "You got the night off. Why don't we hang out?" I on the other hand attempted to shrink behind his form while eyeing the followers I had earlier. Noticing who I was with, they instantly stopped in their tracks…

Seeing I was distracted, Dwayne made a look over his shoulder but they were already speeding away. This whole time I've been wondering what they want and how I would handle this, and seeing Dwayne had them cowering… I had to take this clearing to make sure I wasn't followed again anyway…

"Marina?"

"No, sorry" I finally declined with a sigh "Maybe we could all eat together sometime but just not tonight" Dwayne stared back at me without a word. I was feeling somewhat of a tension between us now. It might be nice to be friends. If Scarlet was with us I wouldn't be opposed to something as a group, but he and I alone together, I just couldn't do. This was the most we'd ever spoken, and I was slowly seeing he was more than the cold stoic demeanor he was recognized for. I am deeply attracted to him and I enjoyed our talk. It's not the first time I've felt sparks for someone though. It's a road I'm familiar with and I've learned this lesson the hard way already…

I could tell he wanted me to look back into his eyes but I couldn't. He tried taking a step forward but I did the opposite. "Good night, Dwayne" my tone apologetic.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Video store…**

It looks like she's off tonight. Marina and Kelsey invited me to rock climb this morning but I obviously couldn't be up that early to go into the sun. An excuse was easy enough to come up with. It was actually better that she wasn't in. The last thing I wanted was to face Max alone but there was something I needed to obtain, and it was too late to change my mind when I heard his voice from inside…

"What a pleasant surprise…" his tone hard but not unfriendly.

You can't get anything past him. Entering the store to see him turn from the counter, I gave a hard swallow before finding my voice.

"Good evening, Maxwell" I crossed my arms, gaze dropping to my feet while I walked forward. I paused briefly when Thorn appeared growling beside the counter.

"Seeing as how you've joined my family, I'd say Max will do, Scarlet…" he closed his files before looking face to face. I hadn't even known this was the true head vampire until I finally came to live in Santa Carla. Max's human appearance didn't really strike intimidation but I'm fully aware of what he is capable of now. "What brings you here on your own?"

It was strange for both of us but I needed a possible backup. Thoughts clear and demeanor composed, I feigned my sincerest face "I know I probably have no room to make requests. I didn't exactly join with your approval but… yes, I've been with this family for a while... I needed to ask you if there's any chance you might grant me an… allowance? Just once"

"Your current state doesn't exactly do you any favors for the approval you speak of" he went back to organizing his account statements. This was one of those topics I was dreading with him. I just knew he would bring it up. "Regrets?" his tone almost amused.

"No" I probably assured too quickly, but sighed before trying to smile "Acceptance, gratitude and… preparation might not be too far"

"Gratitude" he muttered sarcastically to himself with a chuckle. I had to use all my will power not to scowl. I didn't like Max very much either but I did recognize that he was actually very mature and understanding. We may not be close but he did allow me to stay...

"I provide you and the boys with monthly funds. What became of that? Is this not a question you should consult with David?" The guys had the power of suggestion but that didn't mean they steal and murder for everything they needed. Money and even some of the bikes were obtained thanks to Max. David did cut me a small portion, they just didn't know I've been saving it lately. I needed more for this plan…

"We have the funds… its just some of my tastes are different than the boys" I smiled softly, sweetening my voice "I'm a girl remember?"

"Ah those boys would certainly do well with a mother figure. I'm sorry to say their lack of it leaves them with little understanding of women" he admitted which rejuvenated my outlook on this meeting.

"You've lived a long time…" I noted "vampire or not, surely a… _gentleman…_ like you understands me?"

His expression hardened once again, giving me a long calculating glance that left me as insecure as before. I did everything in my power to convey honesty. Its like the devil himself was about to make me crumble until he finally motioned me to follow.

Hesitantly following him to his office, the tension in my shoulders was lifted when he opened his safe. I almost couldn't believe it.

"Thank you" A small bundle of bills were held out to me but as soon as our hands were linked, he kept me from pulling it. Looking up at his eyes, "This once. Make it last, use it wisely…" I swallowed deeply. His eyes clearly said, I'm watching you Scarlet.

But it actually worked. Dodging Thorn's still distrusting growls in my exit and leaving the pier for the boardwalk, with a good distance away I counted the bills with my own victorious smile. Another upside to remaining a half is that our sire still has no power over me…Maybe I have more cards to play than I thought…

 **.**

Scarlet walked straight through the crowds. She had hoped to stay clear but unfortunately it wasn't long before a certain displeased look found her. Returning the frown, she instantly strode to put some distance between them. They didn't want her out here but her pride was starting to weigh much too strong for her to just sit in the cave until they got back. She couldn't take it, why should she..?

After the previous night, an inclination to mount the carousel came… For old time's sake maybe, hoping it would ease her discontent. Skipping the line was no issue now, her stare alone cleared the way. She even found the very same horse from that night 6 years ago. Her eyes softened upon finding it… The same white mane with a decorative red saddle.

Mounting the horse, that thirteen year old child seemed an entirely different person. Left to her thoughts, she found herself groaning internally when the boys were spotted watching her ride the carousel, unchanged where they stood those years ago.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meanwhile nearby…**

"Cassi, you okay?"

"Sure…" she coughed, stumbling out of her seat on the roller coaster.

"See I told you it wasn't that bad!" Though they each screamed their lungs out.

"Oh sweet land. Reunited and it feels so good" They laughed at Cassi's exclamation. Heights weren't really her thing. They collected themselves before walking down the ramp of the exit.

Grant was likely still at that barbecue and Cassi had been asked to join Debbie and Sally on the boardwalk once they got off their shifts.

"What should we go on next?" Debbie urged the girls, paying for an ice cream.

Turning away from the concession stand, that's when Cassi was surprised to find Marina walking amongst the crowd.

"Hey..!" she shot her hand up but she didn't see her. Marina appeared to be in a rush and quickly maneuvered around the other people. Cassi had wanted to let her know she went through with the position at the Bar & Grille but it would be difficult to catch up to her in this wave of people. She must have somewhere to be but she'd be sure to get back to Marina the next time they met.

The girls then strode through the arcade and the carnival games. Free of budding gang activity, of course, as they attempted for prizes.

"This thing is rigged isn't it" Debbie exclaimed, failing at another try for a stuffed animal.

"Argh! There's someone back there keeping them from knocking over isn't there?" Cassi accused when the game operator only laughed at another failed round.

"Here's a good effort prize" he presented her a tiny stuffed pony. Before the games could leave them broke at their persistent prize attempts, they agreed to hit the carousel next. This ride had just been declared a landmark and it was too cute to pass up. All ages mounted this ride. Waiting in line for the next round to finish, that was when a few hollers caught the three's attention.

"Aww, you girls getting on the merry go round?" Greg and a few more of their buddies approached the three.

There aren't many girls considered Surf Nazi's, but ones affiliated to members, like Cassi, often found themselves putting up with other difficult members.

"Is that a problem?" Cassi crossed her arms.

"You guys too macho for carousels?" Sally teased.

Each of the surfers chuckled, almost considering it a dare before turning away, though…

"I want to get on" a feminine voice declared and Greg instantly turned to them. Looking over the ride, he motioned for his buddies to get on as the lady wanted.

"Anything for you, babe" At the word of their leader, the gang pushed past the ropes of the line just as the bell rung to let the current people off.

"Come on, Cassandra. Let's get on" Debbie motioned her forward, and just as they searched the large carousel for a set of three, the girls found themselves trailed by the same buzz cuts.

"How's about we ride with you?" Bryan cackled.

"Wanna share a horse?" A voice behind Sally suggested..

Sally rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Are you supposed to be a knight?"

"Frank wouldn't like that" Debbie declared.

Cassi rolled her eyes. Just when they found a set, her horse was stolen by one of the muscle shirted Mohawk's.

"Hey get your own horse" she scolded.

"It's called sharing" Bryan waved his hand to the saddle.

Moving further along, Cassi's horse was snatched once again. "Called it!"

"Are you kidding me?" her arms crossed, though she did think the sight was pretty amusing "You look ridiculous on there."

It didn't seem to bother them though as they cackled, pretending to hold swords.

The horses and carriages continued to fill up. Reaching for another, Chad hopped on it in reverse, leg propped up on the saddle. "Sorry, babe"

"Argh…" Cassi groaned disbelievingly as their laughter surrounded her.

Debbie, they respectfully didn't bother. Sally quickly found one and pointed to one for Cassi. Another surf Nazi beat her to it though. They weren't even going to stay seated. This was just to mess with them.

"Stop that" she hurried ahead.

She considered just hopping onto Sally's when a few more of them blocked her way. It was pretty packed tonight. If not them, other children were filling the horses. Dodging one underarm, the bell rang to signal its start.

"You're supposed to stay seated Cass!" Bryan hollered.

Checking behind her, the ride began its motion in the opposite direction she was going. The sudden movement causing her to stumble forward into a black mesh shirt who rounded one of the seats. The force didn't push them back but she still should have been looking forward.

"Whoa"

"Oh, sorry." Hastily apologizing with a sincere smile, she didn't entirely register his face or the three others smirking at his side when she side stepped around him; unknowing of their identity, infamy and true nature…

Further ahead, she finally found a seat on the middle row. "Finally" she exhaled. Not yet realizing who was saddled beside her, Scarlet had remained seated on the Carousel for three rounds now. When she didn't show any sign of getting off, she knew the guys had decided to step on. This putting her all the more on edge as they made their round; could they not allow her to enjoy this without their hovering?

After they and Cassi passed one another, it didn't take long for the scatters of Surf Nazi's to realize certain rivals of theirs were on the carousel as well. Rumblings, glares and mischievous grins started up. On their part, it wasn't only Scarlet that drew them to descend over the revolving ride. There was still a score to settle…

Appreciating the music, the alternating motions and faces of others enjoying the ride, Cassi did a double take when seeing the girl on the outer lane next to her.

Feeling her gaze, Scarlet did the same as the two recognized each other.

"Hey" they chorused.

"How've you been?" Cassi turned further on her horse.

This created a shrug with Scarlet "Same"

Recalling their run in on the Ferris wheel "I take it that's not a good thing..?"

Scarlet couldn't help but nod.

"I guess the 'Piss off' strategy doesn't cut it" This made them chuckle.

"Unfortunately"

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name last time we talked" she called over the liveliness around them.

"I'm Scarlet. You're Cassandra, right?" Feeling even more isolated from the boys and without seeing her one friend this evening, Cassandra wasn't bad company.

She nodded "Or Cassi, for short"

She'd make note of that. "I take it we're both in the same boat again? Or have you made peace with your brother's questionable friendships?"

Surf Nazi's were seen swarming all around the carousel, harassing other kids when they were allowed on.

"Please remain seated" was then heard overhead from one of the operators they passed in the circular motions.

Considering these past few weeks, "Whether I'm at the boardwalk or at home, I'm forced to tolerate their messes." both girls broke into laughter "I feel your pain."

"Ups and downs aside, I will say things have gotten better in my time here. It's a strange town but Santa Carla is growing on me…" this view did strike something with Scarlet, looking out from the carousel to the rest of the boardwalk. "I'm not sure what it is. Whether the diversity, the seaside, the boardwalk or the air… there's just some kind of energy about this town that reels you in." After adjusting with her move here, tonight was probably the official night that Cassi was able to witness the blends of so many different characters being drawn here. The nightlife had an allure to it.

"It has a way of doing that. Santa Carla isn't just a summer hot spot for tourists. It's where wanderers come. A collection of lost souls you could say…" Scarlet actually smiled, and Cassi agreed with the description while connecting the idea that maybe that's what Scarlet herself was doing here. She didn't look like the runaways around here. Her clothes and complexion looked stylish and healthy. Each time she ran into her though, she's sat by herself.

"Are you here with anyone else?" Cassi inquired.

Despite their nearness, she had technically come out here on her own "No, it's just me. You?"

"I came with two others, Sally and Debbie. We got kind of separated but I could introduce you…" Both of them looking around. Believe it or not, Scarlet had memorized a lot of faces in this town. Its possible she would recognize who she was referring to, but introductions didn't sound very tasteful. Cassi has proven to be different than the chicks that cling to the Surf Nazi's. She's likely being too quick to judge them but she already knew those girls didn't have any interest in knowing her either. Having already seen their dirty looks in her time here.

Ah, speak of the devil. One of the worst ones was walking up behind them with their notorious leader to sit on the carriage bench. Their run in with Greg last time made it clear neither of them liked the guy, but if he was dating her friend… "Not to sound snobby, but tell me that's not one of your friends"

Looking where she referred, instead of seeing Debbie or Sally, Cassi recognized the mess of dirty blonde hair and frigid laughter of Shelly. Mouth falling slightly open at the sight, she crossed her arms with utter disbelief.

"No." This creating a curious look with Scarlet.

Turning in her horse to face them, Shelly and Cassi locked eyes, instantly breaking the smile from Shelly's face "I see you've made a full recovery." Busted, was clear in her eyes.

Mumbling that the Lost Boys were on here were getting to their leader. Greg turned around from his pals at hearing her comment and looked back and forth between Cassi and his date.

"Yeah" Shelly looked nervous, sending her a stern look to go away. But Cassi wasn't about to keep her mouth shut.

"Are you planning on being sick again tomorrow morning? Or should I tell my brother what really has your time?" This was getting ridiculous. Why couldn't Grant take an interest in someone who isn't preoccupied with Surf titles, shoplifting and tanning? Someone like Sally, Marina, anyone!

"Mind your own business" she leaned forward trying to whisper.

"My brother, my business"

"Hey, Shelly is with me. Let's get that clear" Greg pointed "Grants crush was pathetic, alright? She was hanging out with him just to be polite, but she's my girl now. Right, babe?" he wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

Shelly still looked trapped and before she could come up with a cover, Cassi was quick to counter.

"Are you sure? Then why did she have dinner with us yesterday?" Jeez, Grant made her cook for this chick.

His eyes instantly shot down to Shelly at the revelation. "It's not what you think.." she tried to explain, and Greg pulled his arm back from her.

"Maybe the both of you should stop trying to out-surf each other and get a clue." She didn't care if Greg and Shelly decided to be together, she just didn't want her brother being played.

During this encounter, the boys maneuvered around the alternating horses. Hopping over others and locking eyes with several of their rivals, a tension was quickly growing.

"What the hell are they doing here?"

"HIM again"

Even as the large carousel revolved, you could still see everyone on the opposite side of you. Several of his buddies were trying to let Greg know before his attention was drawn away.

Cooper and a few others were seething when Marko smirked their way. Flipping him off, Bryan recalled the bruised cheek Paul had given him and was instantly off of his horse. Passing them, Chad instantly motion for the others to follow them. The operators had started calling warnings to them for standing.

Playing with their food had become a sport for the boys. Even though they could have just slaughtered all the Surf Nazi's, where would the fun in that be? Besides, they'd be the prime suspects if it happened all at once after the rest of the boardwalk witnessed their gangs clash. Even if their all about thrills, the boys are efficient killers.

Scarlet was still weary of their presence, though this squabble erupting with Greg and Shelly was pretty entertaining. Cassi had already turned around, not wanting to engage with either of them any longer, though Greg continued to whine, even addressing Scarlet in his banter "Hey [retty sure I warned you about this bitch," he pointed.

Cassi had no idea what he was going on about now, not turning. Scarlet smirked, amused at his demeanor "Really, Greg? I'm your biggest problem right now?"

She spotted the approach of her family with the other surfers turning their way and more hot on their tail. With a sigh, she too faced back forward.

"Baby, let me explain my side…" Shelly tried sliding closer to her date. Greg somewhat pulled back though with crossed arms saying 'Not here.' They'd talk once they got off. Sighing with no choice but to wait, this when they both tuned back into the rumblings around them.

Hearing the sneers, Greg turned over his left shoulder as his friend signaled a heads up. Shelly turned in her seat at seeing them approached and her eyes widened at locking onto David's charming smirk. Approaching her side, she turned back forward to continue their stare and he reached out to cup her cheek. She couldn't help it. Rivalry or not, the Lost Boys and their leader were just so devilishly handsome.

Paul, Dwayne and Marko had been watching their backs as the Surf Nazi's lurked closer. Dwayne chuckled under his breath while Paul whooped at David and Shelly. Meanwhile Marko leaned behind the seat looking from them to Greg with a taunting grin, biting his finger. Once again feeling threatened and completely outraged at seeing David advance on his girl right in front of him, bastard, that's it!

That was when all hell broke loose. He knew Greg would launch so he pulled back, but his reach grabbed onto Dwayne. Greg didn't care either way. All four of these guys were mocking him and his gang and they were gonna settle things right here! With Greg's eruption, the other Surf Nazi's followed; hands and fists reaching for Paul and Marko who reacted quickly.

Shelly was caught right in the middle of the struggle with her hands up for protection as Dwayne and Greg shoved at her sides while David grabbed hold of her date's throat. All the shouting and commotion had both Scarlet and Cassi turn in their seats to see the clash unfold right there before them. Cassi saw the Surf Nazi's in a struggle with four people she didn't recognize, but then realized she had ran into one when the Carousel started. Scarlet on the other hand knew very well this was coming, but she wasn't about to put herself into that scrap again. Everyone else turned and the carousel was brought to a halt. The security guard had been notified and mounted the ride.

Fists went flying between Cooper and Marko; Paul had to pull his friend back when Cooper's buddies tried backing him up. This while shoving Bryan and avoiding more hits aimed at him. David and Greg's heated face off was broken when the security guard pulled David off with his baton.

Dwayne's jacket was released, the Surf Nazi's paused their skirmish with Marko and Paul, and Shelly was freed from the swing zone. All the guys broke away from each other, now silence filling the entire carousel.

"I told you to stay off the boardwalk" Scarlet knew then and there what an audacity it was to think you can get away with something like that on David. And David was especially unhappy about this.

He pulled against the baton "Okay boys, let's go."

Reluctant, but knowing this was far from over, the boys stepped off the carousel without protests. Fortunately for Scarlet, the security guard didn't direct this to her too; however, that didn't mean someone else would allow her to stay… David slowly passed between her and Cassi's seats. While Cassi was distracted in seeing the security guard also kick the Surf Nazis out, his assessing glance looked over her before glancing back up to Scarlet. A malice in his features had her stare down at the saddle design, an uneasiness sinking in.

She didn't have to look at him though to get his warning: _Let's go,_ _ **now.**_

He wasn't one to be tested right now. It wasn't a matter of choice, so when David looked back around, she reluctantly followed. Just as Cassi looked back to her companion, she was surprised to find her gone without a trace.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Closing…**

It's already in the A.M hours and even the cleaning staff is leaving. I knew I should have drove my car. Now Debbie, Sally and I are stuck on a nearly empty boardwalk without a ride.

I groaned, hanging up the payphone "Have you tried Frank's house?"

"No answer. They must have gone out after the barbecue. Your brother not answer?" I shook my head, rubbing my arms. My summer dress and Docs offering little help with the chilling night air.

"They said they would pick us up. I can't believe they forgot" I was peeved.

"Their probably getting wasted again" Sally laughed. "Maybe we should just walk?"

At this hour, I didn't like the thought. It's exactly the scenario I wanted to avoid if I worked late shifts at Rocco's.

"I can't offer transportation but do you need me to have a patrol car pick you up?" A small upside is that the security guard from earlier noticed us stranded and stood with us as we made our calls.

"Or what about a taxi?" Debbie noted.

"At this hour?"

"I don't think we have a choice on…"

"Hey..!" A truck pulled out of the parking lost to pause right on the street. Inside, three familiar surfers hollered from the window. "You girls need a ride?"

"You guys are still here?" Sally inquired with surprise.

"I told you to leave" The security guard sternly reminded.

"No, you told us to get off the boardwalk. That doesn't include the beach or out here" Cooper chortled to the guard before turning to us "What do you say?"

"Suddenly walking all night sounds a lot more appealing" I crossed my arms. I just didn't feel comfortable around some of these guys. Sally laughed but Debbie looked much more persistent.

"Come on, Cassi. Their all bark and no bite. They know my boyfriend and they know your brother." She did have point and considering their situation, looking down the dimly lit dark street. Being a few miles from home and the night getting colder at 1 a.m. they weren't in any position to be picky. This was definitely some night…

After assuring the security guard that they knew the guys, he glared when they shot him more mocking comments. "Kids these days" he muttered.

Two of them moved to the back of the pickup to let the girls up front. Cassi noted the lights of the roller coaster flicker off as she sat by the window. There was a strange flapping in the air, but it must just be the wind whistling. Parking lot empty as the security guard walked to his car, she rested her eyes closed after a long day.

 **.**

 **.**

 **If you recall during the movie when they attack the security guard, the roller coaster lights do go off and there is a truck driving way.  
**

 **LADDIE CAMEO! I just couldn't resist. This doesn't mean he's going to be a part of the story. I didn't really think he would fit in the kind of story I'm planning but another part of me has considered it. I think I do have a scenario in which he could come in later but what do you guys think?**

 **What is Scarlet planning with that cash?**

 **Why was Marina being followed?**

 **Were Dwayne's intentions pure? I wouldn't bet on it. Maybe both Marina and Cassi had a close call there... Everyone needs to be wary.**

 **All the characters are not supposed to be automatic besties with each other because that's somewhat unrealistic, but they're meeting and we're about to get into more of the real fun, murder and debauchery ;)**

 **We're gonna see a lot more of the boys own mischief too now. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think. Silence doesn't help the story.  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys or any of the great music or real places referenced in this story.**

 **Warning? This chapter does get pretty steamy near the end, but I'm positive its still within rated T limits. Enjoy**

 **.**

Kelsey had stopped by once I got home.

"What's up? How was the barbecue?"

"It was fun" she affirmed, regaling me about the food, music and everyone who went before a peculiar concern appeared behind her eyes. I felt a 'but' coming on…

"But you know, I actually ran into some people there who were still asking for any news on Molly..." I sighed, as we both walked inside. Lights flickering on, we set our things on the flower table "Did you fill them in on the disappearance?"

"Yeah… And then they also asked about you, being her roommate of course"

"Me?" I called from the kitchen.

"They said they knew about you. I just thought I should give you a heads up and…"

Coming back out after having grabbed us some tea, I almost gave a dry laugh "Molly has befriended so many different people all over the place. There is no way I'll even remember half, let alone meet..."

We both sat down at the kitchen counter stools "Who were they?"

Before she could go on, I noticed Kelsey looked hesitant like giving it a second thought. She waved it off, "Nobody, just some douchy guys"

"Pshh..Of course" we laughed. Finishing our talk over how I was let out early, I decided to leave the part about Dwayne out. I did however mention the occurrence of being followed… I still had no idea what that was all about, and I noticed a thoughtful expression crossed her features once again. "What is it..?" I questioned but after I described them, it seemed to vanish.

"Oh no, it's nothing. Just yeah, that is creepy" genuinely looking just as confused as I did.

Her time at the barbecue did sound like a good time. Santa Carla always has a fun night to explore and I wouldn't have passed up if I hadn't had to work. Kelsey soon decided to head out for the night, but before I could even lock the door, I noticed she left her keys on the table. Grabbing the set, I'd surely catch her at the stairs.

Walking out onto the second floor hall, "Hey Kels, you forgot…"

My smile instantly faded when I saw her entirely cornered by four grungy looking guys. Two of which I had seen just earlier at the boardwalk…. the ones following me.

"This where you live?"

"Told you following her would get us somewhere." Kelsey looked in shock to see them and they instantly noticed me.

"Hey that's her"

"So you're _Marina,_ aren't you?" the heinous way those words left his mouth, I instantly spun around and dashed into my apartment, heavy steps hot on my tail. Passing the entrance, I saw my bag right on the table and shot my hand out; I need my-..! Feeling a harsh pull on the back of my shirt, I groaned in pain after being spun around for my back to hit the wall.

"Why you running? That's no way to greet someone" he taunted, and I cringed from the impact. His hold keeping me directly in place.

"Who the hell are you and why have you been following me?" I demanded, a million worse case scenarios running through my mind while looking to him and his henchman there.

"Oh like you don't know, honey" He was squeezing my upper arms and it only made me angrier.

"No I really don't. Were you following us both? What do you want?" That was when the other guys walked closer, pulling Kelsey by her upper arm too.

"Marina…" Kelsey instantly looked guilty "They must have followed me here because they wanted to know where you and Molly live"

I realized who the situation referred to "These are the guys who were asking about me?" Looking at each one, aside from tonight I had never seen any of their faces in my life.

I still tried shaking out of his hold but he wouldn't budge, going into an explanation "Yeah, see no one has heard anything about your friend Molly in weeks. So who better to ask than her roommate?"

And that's why we're being manhandled? I shook my head in disbelief "I haven't heard from Molly either. I've been worried sick getting updates and hanging flyers." Why am I even explaining myself "What do you even want with her?"

He chuckled "You see Molly made a few deals with us. Earn herself a little extra cash, you know. The thing is… now it's time to pay up. She's not here, and I'm not sure I'm buying your story"

Suddenly a new worry flooded into my gut "…Pay up _what_?"

"Why the supply of dope we have her sell for us"

The initial shock had my jaw drop but it didn't take long for shock to turn into anger. Finding the strength to push him back, "My roommate did not deal drugs" I retorted.

"Oh yes she did, cut the act"

"No, I know Molly and neither of us would have gotten into that" I declare, refusing to believe these thugs.

"You don't know her like you think, baby. She's been a part of this since you two got to Santa Carla" he smirked, loving the distress and realization that was slowly starting to fill me when I sensed it the truth. I was speechless for a moment, thinking back on our several months here, I barely even registered that his goons were starting to scrimmage through my apartment.

"Did you know about this..?" My voice coming out more desperate this time when I inquired from Kelsey. A deep look of guilt was once again in her eyes as they shifted to the carpet before she nodded.

"I've bought a bit in the past" Oh my gosh…

Chuckling came from the dealer who had been holding me down earlier. "If you really didn't know sweetheart, it looks like she bailed on you"

The scenario he suggested then began tearing at my heart. Could Molly really have ditched me with this kind of mess..? I was snapped out of my daze when I heard tearing sounds, glass breaking and rummaging of my drawers.

"Hey what are you doing?" I ran into the room we used to share to find it being torn apart. Before I could make any move to stop them, I was restrained once again.

"Any of our stock left here?"

"Nah… Oh, look what I found" a snicker was heard.

My eyes widened, "That's mine! Don't you dare touch that" I struggled while they counted the savings I had stored inside one of my books.

"Your friend owes us money, babe" the dealer hissed in my ear "She's gone, looks like you'll have to pay us now"

"Stop this or I'll call the cops!" I tried elbowing but his arms wrapped around me kept my own immobile.

"You say one word of this and it won't end well for you" he threatened, squeezing me tighter. I was seething but then realized I had to control myself. I knew well how this worked; with networks like these I couldn't just go to the police. I wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Looks like her date's not here to do anything about it either" the one with my savings continued counting it.

"I've heard some real messed up things about that gang though…" The third one noted while tearing through Molly's things I had boxed away.

I heard a scoff behind me "What are they, like 19? You think I buy any of that stuff about those punks. Please" He and the one holding Kelsey cackled

"It's short" he called.

"That is _my_ savings. I need that. You can't just take it" I declare but they only laughed. That aggravating, hyena laugh that disgusting men like them share that just makes me want to explode.

"Nothing else here? What about her?" He motioned to Kelsey and her eyes widened in terror at the thought. Before they could pull her from the room, I panicked "Wait, stop! Leave her alone. Fine, just take what I have there" I persisted. I'd just start from scratch but anything to get rid of them.

"That's still not enough, babe" Looking between the two of us, a toothy smirk came to their ring leader. "But you know, I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt and say you are innocent of all this" his voice had softened but I flinched in his harsh hold "I'm gonna give you two a little time to come up with the money. And you're both gonna keep your mouths shut about this"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meanwhile…**

Arriving home that night, Cassi wasn't surprised to find that her brother wasn't back yet. At least their apartment finally looked very neat. It would likely be a longer night for him but she decided to wait up until he got back. They really needed to talk.

Kicking off her shoes, she looked out from their balcony while thinking the long day through. If only she could have more night outs. It had been a fun night but there were still a lot of concerns she had to get back to in the morning.

She spotted her key board and decided to plug it in. Everyone in the building is up late, so she knew the sounds wouldn't disturb anyone. Resting on the floor with it, she got to thinking about what to play. Feeling up for one of her favorite bands, she knew some of their songs by _heart._

She mouthed the words quietly. The chords sound fluently without even much thought. Playing ' _These Dreams'_ had become a second nature.

Nice ending to a long day… She'd start her new job tomorrow and continue conducting lessons. Despite some conflicts she's seen, she knew things would still work out here in California.

Caught up in thought, she found herself curious about earlier when Greg was going on about Scarlet. Cassi recalled hearing she was friends with people the Surf Nazi's didn't like, but she's mostly seen her out on her own. Could that have been them they were fighting with? There were so many groups the surfers had trouble with, it got out of hand. Deciding the drama was no concern of hers, she delved back into the music, hearing the words of the chorus in her mind. ' _These dreams go on when I close my eyes, every second of the night..._ ' Smiling softly, she adored the piano. Playing in the dark living room was surreal, getting her relaxed and even a bit drowsy. Quickly transitioning down the keys to quicken the tempo, Cassi then gasped sharply with the music suddenly cut off. A small stab left her gawking in alarm and she looked down to see a tiny trickle of blood run down her arm. One drop fell on the c key.

What the…?!

It had come from her. Looking down to the front of her sun dress, she found what had poked her. A large safety pin was embedded in her dress. It wasn't clicked shut and slightly dug into her arm while playing. But where did that come from? She's sure it wasn't there when she got dressed this morning…

Ouch…

Pulling it off of her dress, it must have latched on her sometime today. Washing her arm, the small stab was no big deal now but what exactly did she run into?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Lost Cave…**

"Woohoo!" Paul was the first to zoom in, dropping right onto the couch. Dwayne created a large gust that threw several of the hanging veils and trinkets to the wind.

I had been watching the flames blacken the scraps inside the fire barrel, the anxiety had been eating away at me. As soon as I got off of David's bike earlier, I found out they had no intention of calling it an early night. When they didn't follow me inside, I realized they only wanted to drop me off back here like some petulant child, taking off without me again.

Pushing past 4 a.m., I was still very restless. Distracting myself by accounting for the funds that I obtained from Max with the small portions I had saved, I was sure to stuff it into the seams of my mattress to keep them from finding it.

When the familiar sounds of their flying echoed around the cave, I had shot away from the stash. All four vampires had now descended over the collapsed hotel. Howling with laughter, my eyes immediately inspected each one of them closely, while they gave an amused grin at seeing me so anxious. David sat himself comfortably on the wheelchair that carried the illusion of a throne, lighting a last cigarette while the guys basked in the aftermath of their hunt, ridding themselves of the bloodstained shirts and smears across their faces.

Crossing my arms, a frown was evident on my face. At first no one said anything, but when David looked my way snickers were hard for the others to suppress. "Is this me being _grounded_ or something..?"

He didn't respond and while I may not be able to enter his mind back, his expression clearly said 'you're not interrupting my smoke, kid.'

Striding up to him, I dared to snatch the cigarette from him and chuck it away. This action instantly had him shoot up to his feet, towering over me. My features didn't show it, but even I then questioned my choice...

"Whoa, come on now..!" Paul laughed, quickly resting his arm over my shoulder to guide me back. "Lose the frown, girl. No need to pout." He nudged. As David remained standing with a glare my way, I finally let my expression melt with a sigh. I realized my blood pressure had spiked and saw that I could have made things much worse for myself if Paul didn't intervene.

"We were feeding, girl. We didn't want you combusting on us again" Paul tried consoling, while strutting to the rock box. "You didn't like coming with, right?"

"There's no understanding girls sometimes," Marko called as one of the cave pigeons settled in his hand. The others chuckled and David resettled on his chair,

"I thought you guys wouldn't kill after so many people saw you fight?" If the Surf Nazi's are dead then…

"This isn't their blood" Dwayne revealed. Not that I care much for the Surf Nazi's, but after the vibes I sensed tonight…

"Then who..?" I pondered, trying to only ask this of Dwayne but there was no masking it.

"Why all the questions?" a sly grin etching onto David's features while holding the cigarette between his lips. Using my own words against me, he released a puff of smoke. "Dwayne… how was Marina tonight?"

I instantly stiffened at the playful notion. I quickly looked to Dwayne, whom had just finished cleaning the blood from his necklace. There wasn't any malice, actually having a thoughtful look to his eyes before responding.

"Looking as tasty as ever"

"Too bad she didn't take" Paul teased, tuning up the middle of _Bringing on the Heartbreak_ by Def Leppard. "Could have been a good time" Dwayne shot unamused daggers at this action.

"Don't worry, bro." Marko climbed back down "Max likely has her alert about us" this revealing that she was unharmed… for now…

I tried not to let relief show in my features…

"You don't have to feign with us, kid" David leaned back with his ankle over his knee "We all know very well how you've been making friends…" I remained apathetic to this declaration. What I had worried for tonight, is that a strike towards me would bring bloodshed. That I might have earned some kind of punishment from them…

That charming smile looked innocent, but I knew well what could be behind it. When my gaze sank to the ground, he went on... "The clerk girl, her circle of friends; maybe even a Surf Nazi?"

I knew that look he had back on the carousel. Now Cassandra is getting pulled in? Despite how our circles were polar opposites that hate each other, I found that the two of us were in very similar situations. She herself wasn't even a Surf Nazi, but there was no reason to give him that kind of explanation. The talk had narrowed to just us while the boys chatted to themselves. Neither they nor I have addressed it but we know the recent death count took on a pattern since that first night I made my own plans.

"Nothing better to do than spy on me?" Arms crossed I scoffed and simply turned away to walk towards my corner of the cave. I didn't get very far however, before I was sharply spun back around. This even caught me off guard; gasping softly at being harshly gripped while standing nose to nose with him. The playing among the guys had even gone quiet. Paul lowering the music of his Rock box, Marko grinning behind his hand, and Dwayne still appearing apathetic to the situation.

This time I didn't look away, scowl or talk back, actually nervous that I'd push his buttons even further than I had been doing. Swallowing back a dryness in my throat, for a moment I thought I might actually be hurt this time, which is until his hold softened. I grew confused by how he slightly soothed where his grip had been. Releasing a last exhale of smoke, his gaze softened too. "Look I get it, alright kid.."

I gave him a questioning look.

"If you need a companion you can relate too. Have at it" This statement made me even more disbelieving. He's always been… territorial, and now he's says a half-vamp can freely associate with humans…

"Why? So you guys can do here what you did to my classmates?" I suggested, hearing the others chuckle around us. A wicked smile didn't grace his features this time though.

"No, to show you how understanding we can be." I didn't know what to say, looking skeptically to him… "You think you can handle yourself as a half around humans, fine. Maybe now you'll pout less. I'm willing to grant some… immunity…"

"Say what?" all three of them practically chorused. Confusion and even slight disappointment was evident.

"And maybe so you'll stop with your pathetic attempts of sneaking around." He walked away but now I was the one to immediately follow.

"What?" What did he mean by that?

"We know you went to see Max" Marko noted, letting one of the cave pigeons fly over the fountain.

These sneaky, lurking, mind reading…

"You want to explain why you needed to ask Max for money, kid?" I wasn't about to let them catch me in another slip up. I hadn't expected them to notice off the bat. Boldly taking a seat on his wheel chair, where moonlight reflected vividly, I propped both my legs over the arm rest to demonstrate. "Like my new heels?" I revealed. These planned as a cover since I doubted Max would have kept my visit unmentioned. Scarlet pumps, it actually came at a good deal and there was no way the male mind would question this.

"Nice" Paul playfully whistled.

"Buying _shoes_?" Marko gave a dry laugh. David eyed my pumps before turning away, and Dwayne was still delved into his own thoughts. Score 1 for me.

Standing back up, it was still very confusing what he declared but I was starting to feel drowsy and we all knew daylight was coming.

"Get to sleep, Scar." Our eyes remained locked on one another all the way until David reached the elevator shaft. I moved forward slightly to tell him to wait, but he vanished and I exhaled without a word as the boys followed behind him.

Once I had made my way back to my own bed, minutes dragged on before I could sense the sun, even without rays shining into the cave. Lying down, I was left to decipher what this truly meant. Was he really allowing me to befriend mortals? Was this gesture intended to butter me up for the change? Regardless, I knew the fund that was buried in the mattress I slept on. Even having the drapes block the light, I felt weak. Daytime would be the best time to execute my plan, but how could I overcome this weakness during daylight hours? I had to find some way to leave Santa Carla…

 **.**

"You weren't serious back there were you?" Marko inquired as the boys arrived deep within the buried elevator shaft they rested in, kicking away the remains of past feeds along the base.

"She could end up exposing us" Dwayne added with arms crossed at what had just been declared.

"On this I will give her credit." David was the first to fly up to his respective resting space. "The kid knows better than to let something like that happen. She can handle herself in public"

"If you're sure, that's great. But _immunity_ , man?" Paul whined. "Earlier you were cool with the hot sales clerk, and now we can't munch on any of them?" The rest of the boys shot up to hang alongside their leader.

Looking his way, they all witnessed a curve rise over his mouth. Waiting for an explanation, David let out an amused chuckle. Their linked minds allowed them to see into his thought process while they each hung from the bars.

 _I never said who had immunity, or from what, or for how long._

Satisfied smirks fell over each of the boys faces as they fell dormant for the day. She was close. He could tell. Scarlet had impressive control but what he was confident would come about from her condition was that one of these little companions would end up in the wrong place at the wrong time; serve as Scarlet's first kill...

She would pick her poison, providing her own punishment. The rest of the people on the playing field were still in the middle of a blood stained free for all.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That morning…**

In Santa Carla when someone doesn't appear the next morning, its something to worry about. But in this case…

"Thanks for paying my bail" my brother had spent a night in jail. I turned around and glared.

"Look I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me"

"Yeah, this isn't like you at all." I was more surprised to find out he already had a record "I mean dad's going to…"

"He already knows…" he scoffed

What? Why was I in the dark about all this?

"Maybe that's another reason we don't like talking to each other" I was confused beyond belief.

"Hey man, you good?" Johnny came up, having been the next to be released. Both had got brought in.

I stopped them both as we reached the sidewalk "Okay, please clear this up. What happened?"

A pained look almost surfaced to Grants face, but he covered it with a grim expression. Johnny was the first to begin "We went to a casino after the barbeque. There was a bit of a fist fight between us and this group of gamers." Gambling?

Grant leaned tiredly on a lamp post "Look the thing with Shelly got back to me and I was in a… difficult betting situation… which I obviously lost. I let my anger out on it.

And here I wasn't sure how to explain what I had seen first-hand "So you knew" News travels fast. I rubbed my temples from this stress "Look I told her off, but she is not worth getting yourself in jail f-…"

"I just have to win that surf competition" Grant assured to his best friend. My jaw practically dropped as they continued walking into town. Did he suffer a head injury in that assault last night?

"Are you kidding me?" I stormed behind them. "Grant how is that going to make any difference? Shelly isn't even worth all this!"

"You just don't understand, Cassi." How she's playing him for a sucker? I looked to Johnny and even he appeared skeptical too "Man, your sister might have a point…"

"Okay, look." He finally turned back my way. "I love Shelly, okay"

"…You're joking" It felt like talking to a wall.

"I'm not an idiot, sis. We have history. Last summer Shelly and I were together, but when it came time for her to go back to school she wanted to stay together long distance and I'd go visit, but I wanted to be free to see different people… So I broke things off. Okay, I actually hurt her." Slowly uncrossing my arms, I guess this revelation somewhat left me understanding things from the other side.

My brother continued. "Then when she came back during spring break, Greg took interest but I realized I really wanted her back… And I'm positive she still feels something for me too."

I sighed "And yet she's with Greg…" I've seen how they act around each other. Is it to get back at him?

"She's only with him because of the recognition he has being the current surf champion" That is still pretty shallow reasoning!

"Well look bud. You're pretty good for a guy who hasn't surfed very long." Johnny placed his arm around my brother, patting his back while I walked behind them. "Greg won last year. The year before that, Shane won. You got your sight set on the title, you got a lot of competition to take out…" they both nodded. I wasn't very happy about the scenario, but if my brother felt he needed to redeem himself this way, well I couldn't stand in his way…

"You guys wanna grab breakfast?" Johnny suggested.

"I'm broke thanks to Grant" I muttered, piano money and smashing my piggy bank.

Noticing my serious expression look to my feet on the sidewalk, my brother and Johnny slowed down to have me walk between them. "Cassi, I know I haven't been the greatest brother lately, but it does mean a lot to me that you're here and everything you've done"

"Yeah, it's like the old days" Johnny added and this comment did make me quirk a smile. Johnny was from our home town. They've been best friends for years.

"The competition is fourth of July weekend. I'm really gonna need you there, sis. You'll come to support me right?"

I rolled my eyes "Of course" Finally letting go of this fiasco, I tried not to just not let this get to me and we shared a laugh. Johnny treated us to some breakfast sandwiches in town and we sat outside. Debbie worked here and turned out to be our server.

"Oh my gosh. Frank isn't in jail is he?" while talking, they had explained things to her, but Frank wasn't one that got arrested yesterday. She hadn't seen him this morning, but this was much to her relief.

"Cassandra were you alright last night?" Johnny noted "It wasn't just those gamblers we had a problem with. We heard a few others also had a confrontation"

"On the carousel" I nodded. "I saw Greg and Shelly there. After telling them off, I was talking with this girl, Scarlet, when Greg and the others started a rumble with four guys…"

"What?" Grant inquired, partially with his mouth full.

"They ran into the Lost Boys" Debbie revealed after setting down some condiments. Taking a sip of my juice, the name confused me.

"Okay now back up. I thought you two were hanging out" Johnny motioned to Debbie and I before turning.

"We had to sit in different places" she noted.

My brother turned to me in a serious manner "Cassandra, do not tell me your suddenly friends with that girl"

Well no, we've only met twice but she seemed like a cool person; helping get jerks off my back two times. Now with Greg and my brother sounding discontent about it I had to ask "Why would that be a problem?"

He groaned, leaning forward "Cassi, I had told you to stay away from them. Okay, we have nothing against the girl.."

"But those guys she hangs out with are bad news. Trust us" Johnny added but I didn't feel like their argument was very supported or rational.

"Okay first of all, every time I've seen her she's been on her own." I began to contradict them. "Secondly, I'm not part of your gang issues. Thirdly, I may not know why you guys have a rivalry with them, and so many other people, but most of the problems we've had have come from your own circle of friends" I asserted, standing to throw away my trash.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That Night…**

Upon leaving the store, Marina was instantly met with Kelsey. "Did you ask him? What did he say?"

"I told you, I am not asking Max for an advance. I just had a raise and I'm not gonna screw up my position there. Don't worry, I've got money." She reassured. Her latest check with her savings would put up her half. A thousand dollars wasn't easy to come by for them, especially when other things needed to be paid. But they would both cover a half each of Molly's drug debt to be rid of those dealers. Both were on the alert since they could show up any time and at any place to collect from them.

 **(A/N:** I'm not sure I adjusted for inflation correctly. I think about $2.50 or $3 today was worth $1 then. None the less, if you support yourself at a young age, $1000 debt is hard to make room for)

"What about you?" Kelsey knew off the bat there would be no luck.

"There's no way I'm getting paid any extra. My next check comes at the end of the week. I just hope they'll give us till then.

She sighed… "Don't worry. I might be able to come up with a little more if you're short. I'll find a loan somewhere" They began walking together.

"Marina I can't thank you enough for sticking up for me. If those guys had come to my house, if my parents found out about this I'd be screwed." I was just so frustrated. This wasn't fair. They didn't deserve this… they're basically being extorted. But handling the situation the way she could have wouldn't have done anyone any good.

"We're in this together" she assured. They had to look out for themselves. "Just focus on getting your half"

Walking in silence, the serious expression on Marina's face wouldn't melt away. Kelsey didn't know what happened to Molly, but she knew Marina no longer cared, truly considering she might have run off and left her with her mess…

"I'm sorry about this thing with Molly"

"I just can't believe I had no idea" walking along the boardwalk, she hoped to learn more about how this came about. That last night, was she distributing? Was she seeing people she would leave with?

Darren was away in San Diego. At least as far as Marina knew…

Upon hearing the familiar revving of engines, the girls looked up just as four motorcycles zoomed by on the road. Instantly Marina locked eyes with the handsome dark haired biker of the group. Eyes like coals; deep and stoic, time seemed to slow down between them in that millisecond it took them to pass, riding their bikes up into the boardwalk.

There was someone else she could ask…

Entering the heart of Santa Carla, Marina had no problem being out here because a public place proved safer than her home did now. Scanning the crowds and lines of the various attractions, she was able to spot the bikes parked together. Kelsey was trailing close behind, and that's when she recalled a mention that those dealers had commented on.

"Marina were you talking to one of the Lost Boys when those lug heads saw you?" It was Dwayne, wasn't it…

She found herself intrigued, considering this might be the only positive she's heard since this mess surfaced to the light. Marina, however, didn't give it much importance.

Nodding, "Yes, it was a brief walk that they misjudged though." She understood but now had to wonder why she arrears to be looking for them.

"Why are you trying to find them?" A new idea uplifted Kelsey's spirit "Do you think they could get these thugs off of our backs with this debt?"

Marina turned back around, already disapproving the thought. "No, nobody else is going to know about this situation. But one might be able to tell me more about this business that Molly had"

And just as that sentence came out, a loud ringing of a bell and crumble sounded and Marina spotted the group. Even as people walked between the distance separating them, his raven hair stood out among the group of blonds, and her feet carried her forward on their own.

The bell on the High Striker had just been smashed to pieces while down below, the game attendant was gawking, his gang was howling in laugher and the brunette smirked by having put little effort into it. The people who happened to see either had jaws slacking open, or applauded. Brushing off the audience, the boys took their leave from the game.

Before Marina was able to come closer, they spotted their next source of entertainment. Judging by the shirt design, it appeared a sorority was paying a visit to Santa Carla. Praising the group on the display with the High Striker, the boys decided it was worthwhile to grant them some attention. Over the few remaining shoulders and heads, Marina caught sight of Dwayne. Hoping to speak with him again, she felt a tickling sensation in her stomach. Butterflies may sound cheesy but that is its typical definition. Despite thinking back to their walk yesterday, she had to tell herself to focus on what she needed to know about her ex-roommate. The boys appeared busy but if she caught his eye, she would just ask if they could speak for a moment.

When his eyes flickered from the conversation, they did land on her. Stopping a few feet away, they held their gaze. Marina smiled slightly and did a wave, not only to say hi but that signaled she wanted to talk. However, Dwayne remained stoic. Eyes boring into her, he made no move to approach. Just staring back at her, Marina grew confused. Deciding to signal another slight wave for him to come talk, that's when he simply turned away. The entire group of bikers decided to continue on down the boardwalk with the fresh picked tourists. David and Dwayne in the lead.

Marina stared now in disbelief.

"Err… Looks like he doesn't want to talk" Kelsey stood right beside her as they were ignored. Or at least, Marina was…

Even while talking, his brothers knew that she was there to speak with him. It was simply left for Dwayne to handle as he chose. Paul and Marko still shot grins their way, and that's when a new development occurred. Now assessing her friend Kelsey…

When she felt the eyes on her, Kelsey turned beat red. Especially after receiving Marko's boyish smile…

She returned it but found herself looking to the ground to hide her giddiness.

"Unbelievable" Marina whispered a scoff while shaking her head. The boys had walked ahead; returning to the matter at hand, Kelsey had to wonder why that just occurred. Marina could presume why though…

"What was that all about?" She honestly thought these two liked each other. He clearly saw her and even after not wanting to talk, he was still checking her out.

"What happened is I didn't want to hang out yesterday. If he won't even talk to me now, it means I made the right decision to begin with" she declared, crossing her arms. She had a point, though still feeling slightly hurt. Any information, looks like they're on their own then.

"My gosh" Kelsey was bewildered, even if she was just flushing over another one of them.

"It's no big deal" she sighed. These actions, and her being 21, she should be looking for older anyway "If I were to take an interest in someone, I need a _man_..." not a younger guy

Despite being a distance up ahead, they didn't realize the subjects of their topic could distinguish the comment. Three laughed out while one felt a growl want to emit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Later…**

Airplane… no.

Bus… maybe.

Hitchhike… risky.

Who was she kidding? Every part of this plan was risky on so many sides. The boys had taken her out tonight, but she wasn't too certain how far she could go or where to visit without them knowing. Thankfully, the boardwalk had several facilities with tourist info. Bus would probably be the best option, if not her only. Routes, schedules, rates, she concealed the information inside her jacket.

The night was really blazing with life this weekend. A concert was going on just up ahead on the beach. Releasing a sigh as she looked up to the boardwalk, it was melancholy really. She had left her previous life in the wake of destruction to live in Santa Carla, and now she was … well, running from it…

It was an odd feeling.

Ironic really. For years, she would dream of this place. Finally having the means to come here at sixteen during a school break. And the year after that, and the year after that, that being when this entire change took place…

It had been like looking for something. And she was. The atmosphere here just kept pulling her back. Any chance she got to come down here with her classmates, she would… Hoping he had been drawn back here too.

Or even just coming back to the boardwalk had made her so happy…

 **Nearby…**

Cassi just happened to be finished with her first day's work. Having been on from 3-11; today she wasn't required to stick around till the bars closed, but she knew eventually her schedule could transition to later. Especially with the fourth of July weekend not too far off.

She didn't have her car again because Grant wanted to take a look at the start up issues it had been having, but unlike last night, people were still all over the place.

 **(** Start playing I still Believe by Tim Capello **)**

Let's see, get dinner. Finish Krissy, Tim and Laddie's lesson plans, finish my financial aid applications, call dad, write to mom… Walking up the street along the beach, the sounds of cheers and a beating caught her attention. Looking around, she began following the sound.

Passing the pier and down towards the sand was a large stage and crowd surrounding it. The drums and that rumbling… its got to be a saxophone…

Singing began while she walked onto the sand to get a closer look. More and more people moved in. Fire barrels lit up. A wide smile had made its way onto her face with the infectious song. Striving to see better, she dove into the crowd until she was at an opening over people's heads that let her see the singer and band. She then heard the jingles from an electric piano while what was indeed a saxophone made the crowd holler even louder.

Whoa, that guy is super oily. None the less, he sure could play. She was really getting to enjoy this song, feeling the drums and the roar of the saxophone make her move slightly to the rhythm.

The heat was heavy in the waves of people gathered around. The fire barrels glowed and flared. Looking around now to find herself trapped in the crowd, Aw, what the hell? She could spend some more time out here. So Cassi waved her arms up like the people around her.

Scarlet too found herself drawn in by the melody. Bobbing her head to music while she maneuvered past the crowd. She couldn't help smiling at everyone. How can a town filled with so much life also be filled with so much death?

I guess it balances itself out.

Pushing past the crowd, her sharpened sense of smell spiked with everyone's racing blood by the music. Okay stay calm, soften breathing, and get past the thick part of the crowd. It was incredible to notice how her vision honed in on necks. One blink and suddenly pulses became so vivid. Urging herself not to focus on that, people dancing so close didn't help. It was hypnotizing…

The beating glowed…

It would have consumed her if her trans wasn't broken by walking into someone. The two almost both fell over.

"Oh, I'm sorry" catching themselves and turning to each other.

"Cassandra?"

She looked back up "Scarlet, hi. Sorry did I hit you?"

"No, no your fine" she was actually relieved. "It's my bad. I was actually sleepwalking"

"Whoa, whoa" The pushing crowd left them caged inside the wave of people. Wasn't much to do except move with them. Cassi noticing the relief that had taken her composure… "Are you okay..?"

She looked beside her questioningly. "…you look a little scattered" and it wasn't the concert she looked too focused on.

"Uh, you can smell that right? I guess the fumes of pot are getting to me…" she lightened, and they both burst out laughing because it was a very good point.

Okay, out of the way. Scarlet was the first to begin shoving out a path. Helping dig Cassandra out, the two found a clearing and were now able to stand on an elevated space to see the concert without being pushed and shoved.

She was right about the fumes. Concerts are perfect for those kinds of _recreation_. "…believe it or not, I actually grew up around those fumes."

"Really? Your family is into that?"

"My mom was. Later my brother got into it too" That's probably a reason things didn't workout between their parents but that's unmentioned…

"That sounds like a really chill mom." Cassi nodded. She's didn't have the prominent parent gene but she's definitely been like a best friend. Even that is something Scarlet once wished she had more time for.

"This guy seems like a big deal"

Scarlet nodded. "They say he toured with Tina Turner" Cool.

The sax was going all out! Deciding there was no harm in taking in the rest of the concert now, Scarlet elected to stand with Cassi, whom was also drawn here on her own. The two clapped with the crowd. People were going crazy, bobbing their heads for their voluminous hair to spray out. Two guys even rested their hands on each other shoulders to do so. The atmosphere was contagious. It just kind of felt like neither one has had too many opportunities to be without worry lately.

Cassi wanted to feel… more free, like the people of Santa Carla. And if Scarlet was planning to leave, she'd let herself enjoy this now. A few songs later, the finale was announced. It was probably a good idea to get a head start out of there, so they climbed out of the crowd laughing.

"Funs over" Cassi sighed.

A strong gust of wind then blew a pamphlet from Scarlets sealed jacket without her notice. Cassi hastily reached for it. "Hey you dropped this."

Picking it up while she spun around, Cassi noticed it was travel bus information. Snatching it back quickly, she turned away with a thanks. She stared back curiously.

Scarlet had ceased laughing at this point too and just like yesterday, Cassi was able to read how serious the strawberry blonde looked now. "Is something bugging you?"

"No, why?"

It might not be her place to ask, but the criticism she recalled her brother and the others had made about her had Cassi wanting to clear the air.

"I don't know…" she shrugged "it's just that each time we've spoken you seem to really have a lot on your mind. I know Greg can be a blubbering ass but from what I heard, your friends don't really get along with them. Why are you by yourself now?"

She sighed before smiling. "Well I'm kind of like you in a way. Some of the guys I know can give me a hard time now and then. Remember I told you I have these quasi brothers?"

It was very unclear what concealing bus information was about. Ideas came but it wasn't her business... Cassandra nodded. "If it makes you feel any better, mine woke up in jail this morning. Had to bail him out"

"Should have left him there a while" Scarlet joked. The familiarity with the gangs of Santa Carla had been hinting to Scarlet who her brother was, an auto mechanic… "Are you related to Grant Chamberlin?"

She nodded "Were those your friends the surfers fought with yesterday?"

They were supposed to be. Despite their view of her and some of their apathy, on her part Scarlet did care for each of them "Not the best of friends, but yes."

Cassandra wouldn't pry about it. "Well I'm sorry about that tussle" Maybe that's why she too left. "I hope none of them are hurt or anything"

"None of that spat was on you." She reassured her "And they're at it all the time"

She smiled before spotting the late bus up ahead. "Well I better head out. I'd offer you a ride but I'm without my car right now. Bus it is today…"

"Don't worry about that. It was nice talking"

Cassi smiled sincerely, wishing the other girl well and walking on ahead.

Scarlet returned the smile. She wasn't able to find Marina tonight but her short time with Cassi was a pleasant substitute. The slip of the bus information was likely no big deal. Back to the matter at hand, she'd try to waking up in the morning to see how much sunlight she could take. The earlier she could make a break, the better…

If only she had her own vehicle. She may one day have to hijack one. Before any of that though, she needed to make sure the person who'd turned into her best friend here stayed alive, and bid them farewell…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You're the best" Kelsey winked, putting away the small contribution.

"No prob" Cooper winked back before closing up the shop. Kelsey knew a couple guys who might be willing to spare some cash. None the less, it still wasn't enough. This sucks. There was so much she and Marina could do with $500 each, and having to cough it up to scum. She'd regretted ever trying it now.

Hopefully Marina is able to obtain some more. Kelsey was still short on her share, but there was no way she could let any of this get back to her folks. They'd take her car and this could ruin her time when she moves back to school for the new semester.

She'd get home and call Marina about their total before meeting up again tomorrow. Walking out to her car, only a few were pulling away from the boardwalk parking lot now. Once inside, she too pull out when a loud sound and rumble of the car made her stop. Stepping out, there was a slight whistling in the wind around her. Down in front, it appeared to be a flat tire.

"Oh you're kidding me" she scoffed. Where was a Surf Nazi when you need one? She knew a few of them were mechanics and might have been able to change this for her. Wait…

Checking her trunk and lifting the storage lid… Great! There is no spare tire!

Maybe a payphone was nearby. Shutting the trunk's lid, a figure appeared standing beside the car.

"Nice night."

Kelsey yelped, jumping slightly before realizing who it was standing there.

"Oh my gosh… its you" she blushed at her reaction before smiling at the handsome boy before her.

"I'm Marko" he introduced, holding his hand out. "Pretty sure we saw each other earlier tonight. Flat tire?"

"We did. U-uh I-I'm Kelsey." She almost stuttered, taking his hand. "And yeah. But I'm without a spare too."

"Man that sucks. Sorry to say that payphone is dead too" He motioned to the corner. "Looks like you're out of luck for the moment" his tone flirty and a playful grin in place, she caught his game.

She too smirked "Well not quite. At least I'm not alone. You're here…"

"Yeah, what are the odds? I guess I rode by in the nick of time."

She chuckled, taking a moment to admire the blue-green of his eyes. "Maybe it was meant to be" she shrugged.

"Maybe… Santa Carla is no place to wander alone at night. What kind of guy would I be if I left a lovely girl like you out here by herself?" He motioned up the street, informing her his motorcycle wasn't too far. "How about I give you a ride? You're cars secure for the night…"

Biting her lip, she nodded eagerly "How gallant of you."

Earlier that night, when she had been under both Paul and Marko's gaze, Kelsey was flushed like never before. No matter what rumors go around about them, it was still flattering to be notice by the two of them. Marko was probably the least intimidating. He sort of has this adorable Boy Next Door charm that made her heart race slightly…

Together, the two walked to his bike. There wasn't much of a backseat, but the two could still sit well on it. He even helped her on first. Her previous worry with her car was washed away.

What harm could come of a ride? This was pretty exciting. It was clear that Scarlet knew them well, and Marina was getting along with Dwayne before… Maybe she'd now get to properly know them too.

"You ready, Kelsey?" He sat himself in the front and he secured that she sat comfortably and held on tight. Marko must be the sweet one…

How far wrong she was…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The cave…**

 **(** Start playing Rock you like a Hurricane by Scorpions for the background **)**

"This place is amazing!"

"Yeah, how did you guys find it?"

Paul was alone with two tourists in the upper tunnels. Marko would catch up soon, David had gone to pick up Scarlet, and Dwayne had led some of their _guests_ to see the caverns.

"One of my brothers was already familiar with the place" he took a drag of a joint, offering it to the petite blonde beside him while the other looked around. "You like?"

They both nodded, finding the remains of a canopy bed. "Let's sit" the red head suggested.

It wasn't long before Paul was in the middle of the two, both smiling to him.

"Thanks for showing us your place"

"So what do you do for fun here?"

The sounds of the Rock Box still reached into this room. He smirked cheekily with a shrug "Just stuff… you in the mood for fun?" he suggested.

The girls looked between each other, one blushing while both suppressed a smile. The shyer ones were usually the most fun. Paul cradled her jaw and the distance between them was soon closed when their lips connected. Repeatedly kissing while she gained more confidence, her friend was starting to feel left out. Pulling his jaw from the other girl, they too were soon kissing. Paul smirked behind it. The blonde wasn't disregarded long. Each was pulled to straddle one of his knees, the make out was soon turning into a three way…

Soon feeling a grinding begin from them both, he leaned back further. Groans and panting soon followed, the skirt of the blonde hiking up… The red head was tugging on his sleeves. Removing his jacket embellished with safety pins and a chain of coins, this could really turn into a satisfying threesome. Too bad at this moment, he was more on the hungry side. Nuzzling the blonde's neck while she pulled his hair, the other kissing his own; he sharply hooked both his arms around their heads to leave their necks in the open.

The two suddenly gasped at the yank. First was the blonde, then the redhead. Blood pouring out onto both their bodies.

 **.**

Being near the pools that filled in the deep parts of the cave by the ocean, it didn't take much before the sorority girls dove in for a swim, clothes and all. As he let them amuse themselves for now, he sat at the edge, finding his thoughts drifting back to seeing Marina at the boardwalk. Quite honestly, he had spared the girl…

A thought he was regretting now, since David too had declared this immunity.

He just found it strange how she refused yesterday. His ego wasn't a blimp, but he could tell Marina had taken a liking to him. Even under the impression that he was younger than her, Marina craved him like he craved her. It was just odd that his ability to _persuade_ didn't do anything. It worked on all humans. Was the eye contact not long enough?

Broken out of his thoughts, the sorority sisters encouraged him to dive in. Dwayne was the one that fooled around the least, though enjoying truly passionate and rough relations when the opportunity did come up. It hadn't been his intentions, but now was an opportunity to release some frustration.

He simply removed his jacket and shoes before he swam in. Before he could come up between them, both girls had eagerly stripped to their underwear. Latching onto him, he knew exactly what they wanted, but he found their eagerness somewhat distasteful.

Giving in to a little pleasure, their bodies mingled in the water before Dwayne pulled them both underneath. One broke free and came up for air with the biggest smile. Waiting for the other two to resurface, her smile faded after a series of bubbles was followed by a spreading of red in the water.

Grasping and swimming away from the red, the other girl's body resurfaced face down in the pool of blood. She screamed in absolute horror before shooting for the edge.

She didn't get far however, before she too was pulled underwater.

The splashing and commotion had some of the wandering girls rush into the room to experience absolute horror. Dwayne's dripping form emerged from the pool with his long dark hair concealing his feral features.

 **.**

Not far from the collapsed hotel, Marko and Kelsey explored the rock formations. Pools of water sometimes reaching their feet. He wanted to show her the _The Point_ , and she agreed how amazing it was out here.

Feeling bold, Kelsey linked her arm with Marko's while the climbed over the elevated rocks together. He didn't oppose and pulled her along. Kelsey couldn't smile any wider. This was a pretty romantic spot. Standing over the peaks, she nudged Marko to look her way. Locking eyes in the silence, the air around him was so inviting to Kelsey. Stepping forward, her gaze moved to his lips…

They hardly know each other but she couldn't help it. The pull once again encouraging her, they finally kissed. Her hand brushing by his gold curls, she was freed from her worries. After a heated series of kisses and moans, the two were nose to nose while she caught her breath.

"I knew those rumors about you guys weren't true." Kelsey chuckled.

"Rumors?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I know you guys probably have a reputation to uphold, but I can tell you have a sweet side too Marko"

"You think so?" he smirked, letting her step back.

"Yeah." They walked ahead "You know, you've probably noticed by now that Dwayne and Marina were talking." He nodded. "I'm not sure what going on with them, but Marina really had some things she wanted to ask tonight." Maybe Marko might know something.

"That being?"

"We wanted to know if you guys might have seen her former roommate dealing anything? Or taking off with anyone at that bonfire party..?" Marina didn't want her to mention this drug debt that fell on them, but Kelsey held hope that maybe they could find help.

A devilish chuckle was suppressed by Marko. Kelsey watched him curiously as they paused at an opening. "Oh yeah, she had quite a nice supply…"

Kelsey cocked her head, confused. He explained, "We know, because Dwayne scored all of it…"

Wait, hadn't his friend told Marina they barely talked that night?

"Wait, I'm confused…" He finally spun back around.

"That's because you're very gullible." Suddenly Kelsey was slammed back against the hard surface of one of the cliffs. At this point, there was no need to continue the ruse. Marko had even been reading her thoughts most of the time.

"First of all… I'm not sweet, and I'm not romantic." Shock was taking over Kelsey's features. "Secondly, those rumors are in fact not true… because we're much worse" his hand now squeezed her neck, making her choke. His eyes soon turned an orange-yellow, bringing true terror to her face. "Thirdly, you made it so easy by taking a ride from me and presuming you know me. And to enlighten your confusion, the same thing that happened to that girl, is about to happen to you" he laughed almost evilly, fangs elongating.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cliffs…**

David was on his own when he picked her up. The racing and stunts that the boys revved when riding together had always been a fun adrenaline rush. They're agility made it an art almost…

But this isn't to say that riding alone with just David wasn't a nice change. Just the two of them on one bike, the sea side beside them. This felt like it did in the beginning. She always liked to look ahead, her chin almost on his shoulder, but she hadn't realized that this time she rested her head against his back while she watched the dark ocean beside them. This didn't mean she was tired, but she had been having this melancholy feeling all night…

David didn't seem to mind, he even drove rather smoothly. What could be on his mind? Despite that he always infiltrated hers, she often wished she could do the same with his. She couldn't read him sometimes… then again, that had always been something that drew her to him.

A thought came to her, being in private with him for a change "Did you mean what you said?" she asked beside his ear.

"About what?" he called back.

"About immunity… That if I wanted to engage with humans, that you wouldn't interfere…"

It was a long silence when the bike mounted over the hills and dunes of sand…

"Yeah, kid. I did." There was that pet name again. When they finally pulled up to the top of Hudson's Bluff, Scarlet moved to dismount but David didn't, leaning back to pull out a smoke. Scarlet paused at this, relaxing her muscles to stay seated where she was.

The wind had settled around them, and they both just sat in private, overlooking the sea. Was he wanting to talk to her? Something felt off…

After a while, he still made no motion to move, relaxed at the view while she remained tense. He then offered his own cigarette back to her. Hesitant at first, she still took it between her fingers to have a drag. "What game are you playing, David?"

"What do you mean?" The ghost of a smirk was evident on his face.

"If you're buttering me up to lure in meals for you, forget it." He wouldn't say anything, then she would state what's on her mind.

He snorted slightly at the notion "We were doing that long before you, sweet heart." She tilted her head in thought…

"Are you planning on initiating more people..?" Theory number 2.

He scoffed "We don't take in just any stray" he sat up to bring his leg off from the bike. He still leaned against the Triumph while I sat still straddling it. "Which is why we were less than happy when someone I thought worthy… had this change of mind…"

She remained silent. "Isn't this what you wanted? I freed you from a life you didn't want…"

She thought she wanted this…

To be with them… him. To have the family he had.

"Yes… I just thought it would be different" much different…

Maybe she was wrong when she thought they were the ones…

Not wanting to delve into it any further, she stood from the bike. Before she could walk any further though, David turned to where his stubble almost bushed her temple. Both unmoving "It's easy to just judge isn't it?" his tone dark "But you can't see if the grass is greener when you haven't really been on the other side, Scar"

David stepped away, being the first to descend the stairs. "And enough worrying, your friend is in the clear"

After a few moments of standing there on her own, she followed him inside. Watching his vexed form, she began to wonder how the boys would respond to her choice of leaving them behind. They hardly wanted her there sometimes…

Would they go looking for her? Would _he_ care? She truly wondered this.

It was… possible. But why really bother? Quite honestly, it would be without liability. How long before they write her off as dead anyway?

She did care for the guys… but she was getting to think her place wasn't beside them.

A series of screams then broke her out of her thoughts. David had stopped two whimpering figures in their tracks.

"Leftovers?" a devilish grin was playing at the corners of his mouth. Scarlet immediately looked from behind him.

"Just in time bro. Saved some for ya" Paul hollered from the fountain. Urgently the girls backed away but not wanting to come back near Paul. Two more suddenly came screeching into the lobby. Dwayne close behind, unable to hold in the laughter of how fun the chase was.

"Feeding time!" Marko yelled from the higher opening and another figure was thrown into the room, tumbling down the rubble. Scattering to her feet, tears in her eyes and hysterically petrified. All of them backed together in the center of the room, and each one was already covered in dripping bite marks.

Messes of bloodless husks also littered the room. They brought their dinner home tonight…

From the looks of them, three wore a shirt with the same symbols that represented a sorority. Another two weren't tourists, Scarlet recognized them very well…

Her eyes still wide at the scene… one was affiliated with the Surf Nazi's. She had been one of Cassandra's companions that she mentioned on the carousel. More shocking than seeing this girl, was seeing the second one… Kelsey.

"She as tasty as she looks, bud? Don't tell me you're sick of her already?" Paul nudged Marko, who smirked.

"Hey I won the rock, paper, scissors, Paul. No mooching off my dinner" they both laughed, eyeing the sandy brown haired girl. The boys had picked up appetizers all over town tonight, men and women alike, and now …. The main course at the bluff was ready…

"No, please let us go" one of the sorority girls cried.

"I don't want to die"

"Please!" Despite being strangers to each other, all the humans still huddled together.

"Aww lighten up" Paul used a lighter to inflame the end of a joint.

David walked closer to fully analyze the humans, and one quickly took hold of a broken bottle to point back at him "Don't do anything stupid now. This doesn't have to be hard" he chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"…S-scarlet?" Catching sight of her, Kelsey suddenly broke away, dashing straight for her. "What are they?! Please get me out of here" she was grabbing onto both her arms in desperation.

"She's one of us, babe" Paul called out.

Gasping, she suddenly pulled back. Fear of her now filling her eyes. More tears streamed down her face. She looked down to the bruised and disheveled girl with sympathy in her eyes…

"How is this possible? What the hell are you?"

"We're vampires Kels, isn't it obvious?" Marko walked around the girls, making his way towards her like a vulture circulating its prey.

"Can we eat now?" Dwayne crossed his arms. Blood was visible on his lips, but he was clearly still hungry.

"No..!" Suddenly even more yelling sounded when they saw their faces morph and eyes glow. All except David, whom tossed away his cigarette…

"What the hell? You cannot be serious?" Scarlet marched up beside him.

He exhales, "Dig in boys"

Alarm overwhelmed Scarlet when each one was picked out. Just as they closed in, four of the girls scrambled in every direction while one was too petrified to move.

The blonde sorority V.P attempted to dash into one of the higher tunnels when her feet were pulled out from under her. Face planting into the ground, Dwayne dragged her back. Kicking and screaming did her no good as the begging and kicks didn't faze him, but they were slightly irritating. Taking both feet, he sharply twisted the two to make the jabs stop. Loud cracks of bone were followed by a cry of shock as the girl's ankles were twisted.

It was all shits and giggles with Paul, until one of the girls stepped on some tapes and knocked over his rock box in an attempt to flee. The laughter and smile instantly faded, his morphed features and eyes now nothing but demonic and fierce… He flung the girl straight through the air for her to crash onto the remains of what was once the front desk. The fall had directly hit her head, cracking the back of her skull.

Kelsey struggled too when Marko had appeared behind her. Having her head pulled to the side, he finally yanked at her hair to fully expose her neck. They had been having a mutually satisfying make out session on the cliffs not 10 minutes ago "Not into hickey's, Kels?" he laughed.

Even knowing what she was, her eyes pleaded to Scarlet.

Having tourists for take-out shouldn't surprise her, but what had her outraged was that Kelsey and Debbie were here to. David who was set to follow one of the girls he gave a head start to was then stopped by Scarlet.

"You lied to me." She glared "I know them and you said immunity…"

"I said I'd be willing to grant some" he declared fiercely. "And I did… we decided one of these would be Marina's substitute. She's in the clear… I didn't specify how many and who else" Scarlet was left gawking…"What'd you expect? If we took it lights on every poor crying human, there'd be no damn food"

Another ear piercing scream sounded as she turned back to see Marko tearing at Kelsey's neck. Claws sank into her arms while he held her in place. Paul had dragged back the one he threw, now likely suffering a concussion, and unfeeling to the pain of having her wrist drained by him.

Dwayne had his face shoved away, but that only got the girls wrists broken too before he used his claw to let the blood from her neck fountain out… The girl chocked on it while she was drained. David had flown up to stop the others from leaving, throwing them both back over the center of the ground. Cracks signaling they'd fractured parts of their body.

That Surf Nazi girl was now being held down by David…

"Alright, Paul. You can have a taste." Marko and Paul now both shared Kelsey. One arm, one leg, the pain was excruciating for her. Multiple bites, twists and rips…

Dwayne descended on another two, while David tossed Debbie aside. Scarlet stormed to her corner where the veils and mattress were set up, not wanting the smell to get to her. She sighed as the tearing and mauls silenced the screaming. It was very slow though.

There's always a catch when the boys say something… loop holes.

Scarlet had seen gore before, but she wasn't about to sit through it. Seeing Kelsey here, another one of Marina's friends would vanish now, appearing on a missing person's ad. She's not sure how Debbie's disappearance would affect the Surf Nazi's, or Cassandra for that matter... Even if she herself wasn't killing, some of the fault fell on her too.

The boys would likely stay up much longer. When clean up came, they had a pile of bodies across the lobby, tunnels and pools to dump as shark food. Scarlet however, she was determined to shut her eyes and later see how early she could be up with the sun up high….

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoyed ;) Let me know what you think. I know there is still some filler but some fun and real action are coming up next... We're getting close. Stay tuned and please review your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys or any of the real places or music referenced in the story.  
**

 **I've been busy lately but long chappie atleast. Thank you to my reviews from jessie, nightscream and naveah! Thank you to those who followed/faved. Enjoy and Review!  
**

 **.**

 **.**

These next three days were very distinct. Scarlet chose to stay in those nights, but what the boys didn't know was that she was practicing waking up during the day. Gathering her necessities while dropping in with Marina had been possible. It was safe to do so by daylight, and the timing was right with Max away from town a couple days. No concern for Kelsey had come up just yet. No disappearance news had come either, but like each time before it was only a matter of time.

It was difficult. Day 4 now and it was 2 pm. Map route, lay-low points, bus ticket, funds… Seeing this before her, she's certain Marina would be fine beyond this point but she couldn't shake how Cassandra had actually seen this bundled information... Maybe it wouldn't matter? It's probably best they not keep talking though. It would avoid sending any more attention her way. Kelsey as Marina's friend was a serious example of collateral damage.

Looking about the cave with cracks of afternoon light, her senses picked up an aroma that was fainting now. The bowels of this cave run deep into the earth. She knows its tunnels and trenches harbor bone yards from those lazy clean ups. Up here the ocean air could still clear the air out, it's just the deepness beneath them that flies and maggots run wild.

Managing to her feet, new trinkets and souvenirs were now harbored in the cave but she glared at seeing a particular item that hadn't been disposed of.

 _My eyes snapped open and I gasped. Instincts flaring as I realize what was going on, laughter was almost surrounding me._

" _Wakey, Wakey, Scar" Paul sang, having been waving a bottle right in front of me._

" _What is that..?" I almost shriek._

" _Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed" Marko teased, hiding a grin behind his leather clad hand. Both had sauntered over to my space of the cave._

 _Looking back to the cup that Paul held, I think I already knew. "Relax, girl, your bro's know you've been feeling under the weather so we gotcha some breakfast in bed. What do you say?" he grinned trying not to laugh._

" _Oh I can really feel the love" I scoffed, disbelieving at this antic. Looking around, all the bodies and mess were gone but they presented me the leftovers in a clean bottle. I sharply took my covers and spun back the other way._

" _Aw come on, sis. After all the trouble we went to. It might not be warm anymore but it's still fresh. Its sweet, it's tangy…" Paul kept poking my shoulder._

"… _Its Kelsey" Marko finished almost sadistically, leaving them both chuckling. My shoulders stiffened at how I remember they finished that girl off. I only sunk further into my pillow._

" _Okay maybe that was mean" Paul noted about the mention, before handing it back to Marko. It could be worse, meaning they didn't throw the body on her this time. Or they could have laid remains under the covers, like in the Godfather._

" _No? Today's specials include Sheryl, and uh what's her face, Debbie…" they continued to hover._

" _Off of my bed, or wake up with a haircut" All laughter ceased._

" _Pshh, it'll grow back fast" Paul stood, shrugging at the thought._

" _Not sure what second hand blood will do her. Could screw her up even more"~_

Boys will be boys. Vampires will be vampires.

Once upon a time, no pressure existed what so ever. In fact, her eyes were shut away from it.

A new thought suddenly brought an unsettling suspicion of this means to an end. Where is the line between drinking human blood and actual murder?

After all, both the hunt and kill makes the vampire.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitola Village**

Street performances over run Santa Carla county and the soulful energy was infectious. These groups were simply young, wild and free. Congas, shakers, guitars, saxophones and mix tapes took turns controlling the rhythm of everyone's movement. Marina now included.

Gliding around other girls, they found themselves spun to face all the boys launching into a gremlin spin. The crowd egging them on.

"Wooo!"

"Get it!"

"Alright!"

Shoppers, beach goers and tourists would ogle at the unison and talent of the individuals letting their bodies flow to the varying songs that would transition from hip hop, to pop, to folk, to tango beats that resonated through the neighborhood. Laughter and smiles reached each person as they almost challenged one another. Each one impressed by the others reciprocation.

Claudia whooped her on as the next beat of music came in, not even realizing that many of the other girls were encouraged by Marina's movements. Lost in the shifting beats of the dance, there's always that one graceful performer that just carries the flow of the entire group. Its like the others suddenly feed off their energy, something Marina thought had been long ago drained from her.

As the guys and girls spun back towards one another, her raven locks spilled out of their bun. Hands swaying in the air and the movement of their hips created a sensuality and sexiness to the entire display. Suddenly they shrieked at being thrown up by the waist to sit over one shoulder, but Marina retained her balance; thrilled by the rhythm they carried. She let her head fall back as her partner's flow carried her. Gracefully falling to their feet, when the musicians finally hit their big finish, everyone struck their final pose to enter the brief silence before the applause and cheer of the street crowd filled the air.

Panting heavily, she could feel the sweat streak down her back after the soulful release under the hot sun. But a smile couldn't leave her face

"Alright!"

"Damn!"

Everyone praised one another, and she herself was surprised to receive such admiration.

"You got fire in your veins, girl!" they all laughed together.

She'd blush if her blood flow wasn't still speeding. "I didn't realize I'd be roped into this today, but that was a lot of fun"

"I had a feeling you had some moves" Claudia teased once the crowd started to continue on its way. The group actually accumulated hefty tips.

"We gotta pick this up later. Boardwalk tourists love a show!" This week was definitely very hot out and the streets were running rampant with newcomers every day.

"In the mean time we have jobs to get to" She primarily knew three people here from their jobs on the boardwalk but she met several during the display. She'd planned on simply having lunch but they'd now spent most of the afternoon on a neighborhood street dance.

The pastime took her back to her early high school years. She needed this. The last few days were brimming anxiety, only having one friend's company to keep her from going insane. Marina laughed before feeling panicked at checking her watch.

 **.**

 **(Start Playing** _ **Sing Child**_ **by Heart)**

 **Meanwhile… Downtown**

 _Dear Mom,_

 _Your postcards and photographs look amazing. I'm glad everything's going well for you. California is way different from Vermont but in a good way. It reminds me of our moves. The community is alive and friendly with new faces everyday while locals know each other well in this town._

"Clear the way!" a honk filled the air and suddenly everyone scrambled off the cross walk up ahead. The skaters swerved off their boards and fell over the hoods of cars, a popsicle cart, and a goth airbrush t-shirt stand. Some of the surfers cackled from their car, crushing in-half skateboards that had been unlucky enough to roll on the street.

"Suckers!"

"Hey!" Profanity and cursing was yelled after them by not only tourists but another one of their angry rival gangs. Tire tracks and missing flyers left in the wake. Cassandra simply shook her head.

 _Grants doing well and most of his friends seem cool. The Surf competition is drawing people in and they plan on participating. They hang around a lot and are very close. You could say they bring out a new side to each other. Me as well._

Like when they ate at the grill. Are you kidding me? Greg and his buddies rooted out of the bar, having just dine and dashed on her. Rocco and Miles ran on their tail. Tapping the notepad to her forehead, she doesn't blame them so much for doing it as she blames herself for not predicting this stunt.

Later that night, she sighed having to carry Grant to their car after he passed out at the motel pool party they were invited to by new surfers in town for the competition. She didn't bother carrying him up though, not like she could. She went inside and he stayed passed out in the back seat with his feet out the window. She chuckled remembering his shoes got stolen that morning.

 _We're really bonding._

 _I have made a few friends but the two jobs do take up a lot of time._

Only a few faces came to mind, like Debbie. Sure some of the girls include her but a lot of their interests are very different. Her knee was still hurting after the disaster out on the waves. Laughter echoed from a certain girl she'd hate to have as a sister in law.

"That's gonna bruise" Somehow Cassi let them talk her into getting on a board. Surfing, _not_ her thing… AT ALL. She prefers taking this time for herself. Like now, that she's exploring the Seabright and downtown neighborhoods.

 _It's still taking some getting use to but hey summer is a crazy time of year. It's a hot spot and I can see why. What do you think of UC in Santa Carla? San Francisco State? or Portland State? I'm still waiting for financial aid news._

 _Dads been in touch most nights which is awesome. I'm now just really missing you so much._

Okay so he and Grant still aren't talking but maybe it'll blow over by the end of summer. In the meantime, yeah, she's glad her mom's doing what she's always wanted but things are so different without her now.

 _I'll be fine here and I know you'll be great there, but keep writing and sending us pictures. I'll do the same. If it's possible to call soon, please let me know. Love you and miss you,_

 _Cassi._

Dropping the letter at the post office, okay so maybe she sugar-coated a few details. She can't exactly send her a novel about it. Hopefully she'll be in a zone with telephonic reception sometime soon.

 **.**

The sun was setting from the sky now.

Let's see E…F…H category. Shuffling through the albums, they had their own labeled tab but the latest album wasn't here.

I've gotten every release since mom bought me their debut in '75. Shoulder's sinking, I sighed.

"Sorry, sweetheart. 'Bad Animals' is out of stock right now." _Metalife_ is the second record store I've been to and Heart's latest album is sold out here as well, cassettes and LPs. Grant keeps a stereo at the garage while I usually prefer vinyl's, having brought our old player from home when I moved.

I decided to still have a look around

Admiring the cover art hung for new releases and popular picks, I recognized a few. I'd been needing new songs for my students, and the book store didn't have many songbooks or scores of modern music. Let's see… we use to have a lot of Zeppelin, we had The Who, Pink Floyd…hmm, and I think dad kept these... While I appreciate all music genres, I've looked back towards rock by one of my students wanting to take on more of it with their lessons. _Come Sail Away_ has a well-known piano instrumental so I'd considered presenting it in the lesson plan to Laddie and Tim.

"Hey girl, wacha looking at?" Broken out of my thoughts, Sally had walked into the store with Courtney and Lila.

"Hey, just browsing" I smiled.

"You here on your own?" She looked around "Have you seen Debbie, lately? She and Frank were supposed to be at the pool party."

"Hmm, not since the past weekend" Debbie's boyfriend hasn't been around either, now that I think about it. "You tried the restaurant?"

"About to, but the guys think the love birds just headed up to Luna Bay for a few days.

"They got the right idea. Sick of all these amateurs over running our beach" A voice approached and suddenly the Styx album I was looking through was snatched out of my hands.

"Lookin good today, you three." It was none other than Brian and Chris.

"Sweetheart, get yourself some _Permanent Vacation_ "

I scoffed amusingly. "Trust me, Grant's got us covered." He and his friends are big Aerosmith fans; ACDC, Great White, Beastie Boys, things of that nature. I enjoy a couple songs.

"I take it you guys have been scoping out your competition?" Courtney addressed their earlier notion.

"Scoping out… Weeding out runts" they smirked.

"What sportsmanship." I teased. Trying to take back the album, it was held away again.

"There's a food chain around here, little girl. And fresh meat gotta know the Surf Nazi's are at the top" Brian declared smirking, continuing to pull the album further and further until I finally snatched it back, gathering my selections to check out.

"Whatever you say." He's referring to the influx of more and more tourists. Everyday clusters of people were gathered along the water; all watching and cheering for the surfers. There were dozens, way more than Santa Carla's club population. The competition was this next coming weekend and it attracted competitors from everywhere. This was evident by the even louder ruckus on the boardwalk, occupancies AND beach sleepers high, and the bars were filling up.

"Uh guys, I think a few people disagree" Sally was looking through the glass window of the store and Chris immediately reacted. "Dude, our boards!"

"The hell..! Is it those skaters again?" The three of us immediately laughed when the guys rushed out to save their surfboards.

"Uh oh"

After that stunt earlier, "An eye for an eye" I shrugged, going through my purchase.

"We're gonna go find Deb. Come with us?" I nodded, deciding to see what she's been up to.

"What about the Casino? That's where Frank works" Courtney added.

Lila shook her head "Griffin, Reese and Grant were just in. He's wasn't there."

The idea of my brother near that betting table again was unsettling.

Exiting the store, Sally was the first to gawk and we followed. It wasn't the skaters around, but their surf boards were definitely in someone else's hands during the minutes they were inside.

Hand covering my mouth, I tried not to laugh because the guys were fuming about their boards. They were very important to them, and they were now vandalized with profanity.

"Their dead!"

"Now they've done it" Sally whispered.

The girls began walking ahead but I couldn't help noting the initials graffitied on Brian's board 'LBs'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Max's Video Store**

"Thanks again for the ride" I was late for my shift.

"Do you close tonight?"

"Yeah" I shut the door and ran up to Max's Video.

"Meet us out on the boardwalk for another throw down!" We'll have to see.

"I don't know if I can. I'll see you later" I waved back, panting into the store as they drove off.

"There you are, it's been busy." Blake, our second assistant manager was finally off his shift, handing me the keys for the store.

"Sorry, thanks."

I set my things behind the counter before clocking in. Max might have left the store to us for a few days but he's still gonna see all reports. His absence is no excuse for slack but between sleep and my longer shifts to increase sales, its taken a toll on me.

Tonight I had three other employees with me. Santa Carla is getting an all-time high with more and more people coming into town.

 **.**

"Busy night?" she was met with a pair of gray-blue eyes. Cassandra had just entered the store.

"Hey you" she chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, we got slammed for a while there. How have you been? I heard you took the job at the bar & grill"

They both smiled as Cassi nodded. "I got off earlier this afternoon. That's one of the reasons I stopped by. A few twists and turns but overall things are off to a good start. Thanks, again."

"That's awesome to hear. Don't sweat it, I'm glad I could help" The screen looked back on track but now she had paperwork to run through.

"I saw you out on the boardwalk not too many days ago. I would have gotten back to you sooner but when I called your name you looked in a real rush" Thinking over the night Cassi described, Marina recalled what exactly had her so scrambled and how her gut instinct had been right all along. She sighed, maybe if they had cornered her there, they wouldn't have followed Kelsey and seen where she actually lives now.

Cassi had been walking along the glass cases while the conversation continued but soon realized Marina wasn't responding, the mention having taken the older girl deep in thought.

"Marina?"

"Huh?" broken out of her space out, she realized Cassi looking confused at the conflicted expression she had. "Oh sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now. Stressed." She tried shrugging it off.

"Oh I'm sorry. I did come by late. You're busy so I'd better g-.."

"No, no, you're okay. I'm about to close up soon. You can stick around with me till I finish?

"Uh, you sure its okay?" their teenage closer was about to leave so a little small talk here wouldn't hurt. Feeling reassured, Cassi and Marina took the time to catch up while tending to the final duties of the night. The closer was released, but not without passing a strawberry blonde that let herself in on the way out. Marina had left the monitors still playing music, usually doing so before she locked up.

"Working girl at it again?" the voice teased her new bestie. Walking back towards the front, a grin came to Marina's face at seeing their visitor.

"I thought you flaked out on me today" They were supposed to have lunch earlier.

"Of course not" smiling apologetically "I'm sorry, I just had trouble getting up today."

Again. And she'd noticed how Scarlet seemed different during the day; paler, tired, and eyes hidden behind shades. "If I hadn't seen you in the sun already, I'd say you were a vampire" Marina teased.

"Maybe I'm half" Scarlet shrugged.

"You were right, its sold out" sighing, Cassi stood up to lock eyes with Scarlet over the aisles.

"Whoa, hey"

"Hi" They both weren't expecting to run into each other like this.

"You two know each other?" Scarlet motioned to the two as each girl had the same thing in mind. Laughing together "We all met at the same time." Marina went back to describe Cassi's first night in Santa Carla when they were at the Bar & Grill. Leaning on the counter, they relayed their previous meetings and boy, for a town with such a population problem, the community could feel small too.

"Um, you know we should probably get going Cassi. Marina's closing, we should let her" Scarlet suggested. Understandable and innocent but an entirely different reasoning behind it…

Before anything else could be said, "No, its cool. You guys can keep me company" she reassured. Cassi smiled and though Scarlet did too, it hid an anxiety.

"You know, a few ups and downs but that was a fun night" Marina continued.

That was putting it mildly.

"Once I'm not as broke, maybe we could all go out again." For her own reasons, Scarlet wasn't sure that chance would come though. She lowered some of the blinds for the front windows, scanning over the people still walking about outside.

"Dido" Cassi knew the feeling.

Detecting a slight hint of somberness, Marina wondered "Your check is coming up right? Isn't the grill doing well?"

Casually balancing on the balls of her heels, "Yeah, it's nothing like that. Having my extra income though… my brother's suddenly gotten a little overboard with spending" Cassi sighed, watching the monitors. Marina passing her the remote suddenly and suggesting they flip through the order of music videos and new movie trailers.

He's her family so Scarlet wasn't going to make an insensitive comment, but from experience "Say something to him. Don't let him walk all over you."

"The money going towards more surf boards?" Marina chuckled. "Is he competing?"

"Yep, and he is dead set on getting first place this year. Actually…" Pondering the signs in his behavior. "a lot recently has gone towards boozing and betting so he can impress this girl."

"I thought you were gonna say pot" Scarlet fiddled with the string on the blinds.

"No, that was a norm growing up." The three couldn't help laughing at the notion.

"Tell him to get his ass in gear. I'm sure you didn't come out here to baby sit him" Marina declared.

Cassi was positive this was resulting from his own problems he has going on. Shifting gears, she looked back to the screens to continue browsing. Marina was finishing up the accounts for the night. Scarlet was able to visit with Marina these past few days, yet she seemed a little more stressed out lately. Catching a glimpse of the forms she was working on, a look of almost disappointment crossed her features when calculating the resulting sales. They weren't measuring up to her own stretched out goals for some reason.

Strange…

Each one of the girls had noticed something going on with each other though. Most of the blinds were lowered over the glass walls but Cassi noticed how Scarlet kept turning, mindful of any activity outside or if someone passes on the street. Maybe it's because they were here after hours?

"Expecting someone?" Scarlet had turned back to hear Cassi ask this.

Smiling again, "No" she turned away from the window with crossed arms.

The very next song to flip by on the screens was Kenny Loggins music video for ' _Danger Zone.'_ They hadn't really mentioned them these past several days but for some reason it brought the boys to mind for Marina.

Walking through one aisle to restock the returns, Scarlet walked along the next one and Cassi sat at the counter watching the monitors. "Where are David and the others?"

Max might not be in town right now, but they being the reason she made a surveillance outside. Thankfully, she knew they had gone off further into town just before she came here. "Strip bar maybe. Don't really have the energy to care what they're up to…" so long as they're not nearby right now.

"You sound a little peeved" she noted, quickly maneuvering the boxes on the shelves.

"…We're not really seeing eye to eye right now." Marina figured this was particular to one guy.

Pausing the back stocks, Marina took a calculating look over her younger friend and was inclined to voice her newest thoughts. "Scarlet… I don't think I like David for you." Spinning back around, she hadn't anticipated that kind of notion.

Encouraged to clarify, Marina went on. "You're too beautiful to waste your time on bs. Since I met you, I haven't seen him show concern or second thought for how you feel about anything. I've only seen tension there. I don't know if it's because he has his friends or a reputation…" Not to mention the fatigue she's had during the day. It almost resembles a hangover…

"That's not what this is about" she denied the entire evaluation. Crossing her arms "I've told you, David and I are not romantic what so ever."

Her stance appeared entirely genuine. A moment of silence later "Alright." Marina nodded at the declaration, "Sorry. I believe you." though keeping her thoughts to herself. When it comes to him, Scarlet has a look in her eyes that Marina almost recognized…

Scarlet however _can_ admit Marina was correct about David's disregard for her. But this isn't about _love_ , it's about who lives and who dies and the role she plays in that. If only she could share this… but she can't.

"We just don't always agree on things."

"Sounds like more than a few" Marina sighed. Taking a bit of the stack from her, Scarlet helped her restock. "Don't worry about it"

The topic brought back to mind what the guys had mentioned about her. They had gone around Marina recently, but what did they mean the other night when she didn't take?

"Has Dwayne talked to you recently?"

She shook her head "No, not at all." Marina hadn't really had time to with the situation at hand. What more can really be said when you're brushed off anyway. "Just some of her friends." Marina explained, walking around to the other young brunette.

Scarlet exchanging a look with Cassi "My 'brothers'" she quoted, Looking back to Marina, this is a good thing. Scarlet realized it meant they were keeping their word " _He_ isn't a good match for _you_ either"

"Huh?" Marina looked over her shoulder at the two younger girls. Cassi chuckled at Marina's expression.

Scarlet's seen how he watches her and knows about their run ins. There was humor in her comment, but it was also a very serious warning.

"You don't have to worry about that." Marina reassured, fetching the rest of the merchandise.

Looking between the two, they suddenly became so quiet. It seems they all have bs going on. Before she could flip to the next video, Cassi recognized the opening to the one on by a pounding of the drums and three silhouettes on screen.

"Do you guys know this?"

Breaking them out of their thoughts, an upbeat guitar riff sounded throughout the video store.

 **(** _Start playing Edge of a Broken Heart by Vixen_ **)**

' _ **I can't believe I could have been so blind but love is strange.**_

 _ **I thought about it for a long, long, time but the truth remains.**_

 _ **I don't need another lonely night to dry my tears.'**_

Scarlet and Marina began to smile. Of course they do

 _ **The answer's plain and its black and white and I can see the picture very clear…**_

" _ **I've been living on the edge of a broken heart…**_ " Cassi encouragingly turned up the volume for them with the first line of the chorus. Suddenly nodding their heads to the beat, the looks to each other had them all mouthing the words. Putting the last three tapes in their proper spots, Marina did so with a rhythm in her body's movements.

The songs signature riff returned. The coast was clear outside the store; their time in here so far was safe, maybe it couldn't hurt..?

Feeling their movements become more defined, the lines of the song were really hitting home with them. The three raised their voices with the words. Her two _friends_ gawked when Scarlet suddenly strode on top of one of the cassette tables.

"Whoa there girl" Marina gawked but laughed. The smirk on her friend's face encouraged her.

After the pause in her own dancing, Marina appeared to give in and used the entire aisle to break out into a series of edgy dance moves. Cheering and clapping to the beat. Suddenly all three girls were enveloped with the infectious chorus. The volume now to its max in the store. Each girl belted with the song though the music was too loud to actually hear each others voices.

Movements turning to sways…

" **I** _ **'ll find someone else…"**_ Scarlet paused when her defined hearing picked up Cassi's. She moved to the music but still sat on the counter, likely shy about dancing this way here in the store.

" _ **And your gonna be sorry babe, when its over**_ **!"** Scarlet and Marina yelled the lyrics but Cassi was actually singing. Hearing her acoustic was one thing, but turns out Cassi actually has an impressive range with this music. Re-joining her two… _friends,_ waving their arms and hair wildly to the guitar. All three just let loose. Marina without worries spun herself around the thin pillar of the store and both Scarlet and Cassi squealed and cheered at the sultriness of the swing.

Both had talent…

Just before the chorus returned though, a loud series of knocking from outside broke through the music and all three sets of eyes widened. A wooden insert broke and Scarlet suddenly fell from the table with the A-D cassettes spilling out with her fall, Marina tripped over a series of amp wires making half the screens go black while Cassi slipped backwards, tumbling behind the glass counter, knocking over a series of files that scattered in the air over her.

While the two humans groaned in pain, Scarlet stared at the ceiling in a panic.

No…

No, no, no..! This isn't happening. If that's them then this is more of a disaster than the collapse of the store. We don't want to fall? Well we all just did.

Laughter entered the store but it wasn't the laughter she anticipated.

"Oh my gosh" Marina recovered the fastest, turning off the music and gawking at the new mess in the store.

"What the hell guys?"

"We didn't do anything. This is on you" A feminine voice laughed.

Quickly rising to her feet, 'Oh thank god!'

Scarlet felt the terrified panic subside when she didn't recognize the two people that appeared. Thank goodness…

It wasn't them.

It wasn't them, they weren't here.

But damn it, she let her guard down thinking they would be alright here with Max gone. The truth was that this is no different from treading inside the belly of a beast while it slumbers… The guys aren't that far away and always appear without warning. She and Marina are one thing but whoever they were, they couldn't be here; _Cassi_ shouldn't be here.

"You scared the crap out of us. Oh my…" Covering her face with her hands. A look of dread fell over Marina. The end of the song would have meant they could leave for the night, but this accident… there was no way this would get fixed easily.

Thinking maybe it was a policeman or the boss, Cassi scrambled from the ground and she too took in the mess. "We are so sorry Marina" she voiced with guilty, trying to pick up all the folders and papers.

"No, no…" quickly gathering the wires, "Don't be, this is my fault…"

"Who are you?" Scarlet realized her tone might have sounded too demanding, but it was honestly a good question.

"This is Claudia and Rome; they work on the boardwalk and earlier today, a few of us were over in the Capitola neighborhood... performing." She tried wording it.

"You definitely have skills to pay the bills, Marina." Rome chuckled, "And I mean that in the best way."

"Thanks" She sighed but smiled. Exchanging a look with her, they knew Marina's work history. She has nothing against the occupation, her experience just wasn't the best.

Cassi had finished picking up the files, though they were likely out of order. "Thanks, Cassandra. Just leave them there, I'll organize them" The real mess was the cassette table and monitors.

"I don't suppose there's a handyman we could call?" The wooden cases couldn't hold the cassettes without nails. Scarlet tried picking them up.

"You know Rome has some handyman skills." Claudia entered, "We'd be happy to help on one condition Marina" her voice playful.

She arched a brow at the suggestion "That being?"

"You come perform with us on the boardwalk." Now Scarlet realized what they were known for. They were some of the various street dancers that entertained the tourists.

"Argh" Marina's groan was dramatic but held a seriousness beneath it. "I don't have time. I have to work…"

Not to mention that she had a very serious debt situation to handle. Going back and forth, back and forth for a while, Marina soon gave in due to the mess at hand.

"That sounds really cool though, Marina." Cassi encouraged. "I think you'd be great at it, I'd love to watch you guys" Marina finally smiled in return.

Checking the time, Scarlet was eager for them to finish things here. While Rome and Marina got to work, Scarlet stopped both Claudia and Cassandra.

"We can handle things here. You guys should call it a night" her voice sounding sympathetic but the reality was it was a demand.

Claudia was with Rome so with good reason she couldn't just leave without him. Cassi however needed to, but looked confused. "I'm part of the mess, I'd feel bad not help-"

"Don't be" Scarlet stopped her in her tracks.

Cassi was a cool person but she didn't plan on being near her anymore. Now seeing how she also knows Marina, Scarlet may just have to make her feel alienated… They too have a lot in common, even being around gangs that hate each other; there was almost the same kinship she had with Marina. But if she's going to remain alive, she has to go. "...No we can handle it. I'm pretty sure we can all agree its late and you should probably go check on your drunkard surf Nazi brother" Scarlet smirked, arms crossed.

Cassandra grew even more confused. True, they had both joked about the surf nazi's but that snide comment about Grant almost stung… Marina and Rome were too preoccupied to hear the conversation.

"Uh…" hands in her pockets. "Fine."

"See ya." She faced the door, but was hesitant. "Good night guys"

Marina realized this and waved. "Its cool. I'll visit the grill if I get the chance." They both nodded. One last look to Scarlet and she walked out.

 _Sorry._ Scarlet sighed in relief when Cassi left in her car.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Pleasure Point Strip Bar**_

They sure do love the talent. Stepping out the back entrance, he was in need of a smoke. The music and bustle from inside was audible out here. Dwayne was finishing another glass of bourbon so he was still inside receiving a lap dance. Out here in the dank alley, the eldest vampire wasn't alone though.

He smirked approaching the telephone booth where his youngest brother could be heard laughing with some random he picked up inside. Blurs of their silhouettes were visible. She squealed as the booth shook.

Releasing a puff of smoke as he leaned on the wall next to the booth, David knocked softly with the side of his knuckles.

The laughter calmed a little.

"Don't leave a mess Paul"

"I know what I'm doing bro" he laughed. Whatever chick was in there with him didn't care either, doing the same. Indifferent to their fooling around, the leader looked back into the night air when he sensed their other brother approaching.

Manifesting into the wind on the opposite end of the alley, Marko approached, now smirking at the sight of the shaking telephone booth.

"What was the kid up to?" David took another drag.

Marko tucked his hands into the pockets of his patched jacket "Visiting her little friend"

"Dwayne's new plaything?" Though the second eldest wasn't right there to tease. Marko nodded "But get this, like four of em were inside the video store"

He chuckled under his breath. Checking the time, they'd have to go get her soon. What had him check up on her was how unusually quick she got over their little dinner party. She'd spent a few days in but now that she joined their ride out, it was worth noting what she was getting back to.

Dwayne joined them outside, making a few playful shots with Marko while David finished his smoke. A few teasing comments but each apathetic to the laughter and loud moaning from the telephone booth.

Flicking away the blunt, David returned to his analysis over the packs only lost girl. Did a playmate really mean that much to her. He alone use to fascinate her, was his way of life really not enough? True they could have just forced her already, but she was one of them so it just wasn't right….

No, they wanted to see it all come crashing down on her, by her own choice and fault.

"She got her fruity perfume on you" Marko chuckled.

"Too bad you left. You know they love the baby faces" Dwayne and David smirked when Marko glared at the comment.

The booth shook again. "Yes!"

"Has our handy work shown up yet?" Dwayne asked his brothers, but reflecting their visits around town, new posters weren't up just yet.

"Give it another two days or so."

"Baby!"

"Who else got cleared out?"

"Tourists mostly" Dwayne noted.

"There were like four surf nazi's though" Marko added proudly, counting them on his hand. Looked like they were heading north so maybe it would take time to notice. "Two boardwalk workers and three runaways. Plus, Kelsey" they chuckled.

The drunken squealing came again when suddenly her laughter gasped and an earsplitting scream filled the booth. A demonic growl hissed and a long slash of red painted the inside of the telephone booth wall. A silhouette fell to the floor.

The door slid open, "Wooo!" Paul straightened his clothes while the blood was still visible over his mouth.

"So what's our little sis doing at _dad's_ store?"

Max wasn't simply out of town, one of his stops included a visit to their nearest alliance. An ancient ally of theirs… Both of which David knows are very aware of Scarlet.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Friday…**

The guys didn't question her about how she'd been spending her time which was relieving. Standing there, she was close to falling back to sleep before a feint scrambling was heard. Eyes aglow by pure instinct, her only option left had her spring to hold a series of mice over a vintage glass for their blood.

Mixed with a splash of whiskey, it truly seemed grotesque, but it was the closest thing to what could rejuvenate her. Wearily bringing the glass to her lips, she bravely swallowed,

 _ **(Start playing La Isla Bonita by Madonna)**_

Putrid, yes, but color still returned to her lips, a glow to her cheeks and warmth to her hands. Pouring the rest into a flask and obtaining a sun hat with shades, her eyes lingered once more on the blood stained _momentos_ left from the most recent victims. Struggling to swallow the last of it, she glared when she realized that bottled blood they preserved wasn't gone. It was calling to her; which was very frustrating. She'd have to get rid of that herself.

She didn't know where it came from, but some force told her to take certain items with her. Securely in her satchel, it wasn't long before Scarlet reached the mouth of the cave. Stepping into the sun, her skin tingled but there was absolutely no burn. Following the coast would take her towards town.

Holding her hat down over the wind, at least the air was cool. Her strength would restore at dark, but as a half, it was still a huge importance to walk in daylight. She appeared as any tourist...

Much further down the coast that faced the boardwalk, the beach was crowded like never before.

Joining a few others sitting on towels, after the hello's Cassi turned to Sandra. "Who are all these people here?" Competition, yes, but it almost looked like a new flock joined the gang; all new young faces.

"Fresh meat"

"Newbie's" another informed.

Among the laughter, Sally denoted to Cassi "They're high school kids. Probably looking to join for a blowout summer. A lot of them come from the Bay area"

"So the newest wave of Surf Nazi's"

Each higher ranking member was pointed out, including her brother.

The wind blew another furious gust. Frantically hanging onto the new music sheets she'd written, they turned back towards the water to witness another series of rips and spins while riding the current. Cassi only smiled from her seat while everyone else shot up to yell the surfers on.

Brushing the dark brown locks from her eyes, Cassi looked to see if Debbie was back. They hadn't seen her the other day so maybe they really were staying up in Luna Bay for a few days. When she wasn't in sight, Cassi did note that nearby another girl sat like she was. The young blonde was definitely one of the students visiting the area. She sat among her friends, but the surfing didn't appear to be the maximum form of entertainment for her. She clapped like the others but her eyes off in the distance.

Much more into town, both having been working, Marina was eager to touch base with Kelsey on how their save up had gone this week. Max would be back tonight and she finally had a day off. She'd woken up feeling very nervous because she knew they were running out of time. They'd been paid today too.

Marina thought she would visit with both Kelsey and Scarlet but for now it's just her. Deciding to go about her day like she normally would, she hauled a basket of laundry to take up the street.

During the day, and especially in the afternoon, her neighborhood had an evident characterization and life to it. All of Santa Carla did. From urban apartments to small flats, beach houses to wooden shacks, children big and small all over the streets, skateboarding, rollerblading, outdoor sports, street musicians, bustling low riders with feet out the windows and old hippies riding grocery carts.

Funny how all help disappears when trouble rears its head…

Passing the other apartments, a radio playing a Madonna song sounded. Walking down the steps and onto the busy streets, a series of kids scrimmaged by her in a soccer game, while others rushed towards the man with the ice cream cart.

Balancing the basket with her hip, she dodged a few kids while approaching "Hi Felix, Lime Popsicle please" she smiled.

"Hi Marina!" A few of the kids would greet.

"Hi girls, what are you having?" She greeted two smiling nine year olds before they were suddenly pulled away. Looking up, Mrs. Vargo gave her a falsely sweet smile before hissing quietly to the girls, thinking she wouldn't understand, telling them not to engage with her.

Receiving her treat from Felix, Marina could feel eyes on her. Looking over her shoulder, it was none other than the nosy stay at home moms that lived off of gossip. Seeing a look of condolence from Felix, they both knew Marina had become a hot topic. Especially after the rowdiness that her extortion caused the other night…

Loud noise was heard but absolutely no neighbors made any move to intervene. Talking behind her back was much more entertaining. Forget the fact that she was a young woman living on her own with no family involvement and to have loud male voices over, of course they would speak ill of her. Believe it or not, her old family once lived by the same practice. It was such a judgey mindset; the way she had left them was likely a disgrace to all their peers.

Not everyone was like this but a lot of the neighborhood had stopped to give her stares. Honestly, she didn't give a damn what housewife gossip went on about her.

Well… it did somewhat sting.

Walking along the street stands and small shops, sending hellos to the owners on their walk ups while Santana or Caifanes could softly be heard playing, a few looks continued from once friendly faces. Marina had very little times she could rely on others. It became foreign to her, but she would surpass this. Thankfully she had friends like Kelsey to help bear this burden. And although Scarlet was unaware of her situation, these days with her new friend were a pleasant company. Seeing Cassi again was great; Claudia and Rome were persistent but also a support.

 **.**

While my load finished drying at the laundromat, I went to the store to pick up a few essential groceries. Grocery basket in arm, acquiring a loaf of bread, cereal, ham, soup, I looked up to find myself blocked by two familiar thugs at the end of the aisle.

I froze. Oh no…

Turning the opposite direction, that side was also being blocked. One cheeky mug right in my face. The rest closing in, I swallowed deeply…

Looking around me, there wasn't any other customer in this part of the store… but there have got to be cameras somewhere.

"Times up"

"I don't have it on me. Kelsey is…" he shot his hand up to silence me.

"Tonight. 10 o'clock. Private place…"

I glared. "Public place" How stupid did they think I was?

Chuckling at my paranoid state, he still nodded. "Boardwalk. Under the Giant Dipper. Both of you, alone, just get us what's due and we'll leave you be…" He tried grazing my chin, but I instantly slapped his hand off. All of them that had closed in around me laughing, each turning away just as a group of shoppers neared.

I need to find Kelsey…

This debt was unfairly cast on me, but I'll get by just as I always have. The sooner it's paid, the sooner it's behind me and I would be left alone. Groceries forgotten, laundry in tow, and panting up to Kelsey's home though…

Several knocks and no answer would upstart another worry…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Nightfall…**_

Leaving a gust of wind in my wake, it was only a few minutes after sun down. I was afraid they'd catch me coming in after dark but I'd cover by saying it was simply walking around the shores and cliffs.

Spilling rumble from the top entrance of the cave, I came to a halt on the edge and realized the shades were settling from the cavern winds but no one was around. Looking around the cave, nothing of theirs was moved. Lighting the oil drums and waiting another few minutes with no one appearing from the elevator shaft, I decided to crawl in and see.

I've never actually been inside the clan's coffin. The cave was one thing, but they didn't want me in their sleep chamber. It was almost pitch black in here. Pushing the debris, vines and masses of collapsed wood from the old hotel, the passage only became narrower. Urgh, it smells like the dead… Flies swarmed about, leaving me swatting away, and feeling crumbles under my feet revealed the source of the smell. Old bones…

The remains of corpses under my boots left me very hesitant on whether I wanted to go any further. At this point..

They weren't here…

The sun had barely set and they had already taken off.

Even when they leave me behind, I always see them. If they were looking for me they would have realized I'm near. Leaving like this, it only brings me to one conclusion. They went to see Max. When he wants to talk, I'm never taken. This thought alone brings me back to what I did today. The two couldn't be related, but… Now that it's done, I can't help but wonder if I acted impulsively.

Maybe…

Well it's not my problem anymore. Turning back towards where I entered, I stopped mid step when a slight wail was heard. Instantly turning back, my vision for darkness in full force but detecting nothing inside. Was that the wind? I didn't walk in further, but leaning in closer, it was almost like I heard a scattering of rocks. Exactly how far do these tunnels lead? In that next moment I was sure I heard another wail, but the wind has done so before. It might call to question how wind can enter this far into the earth. Stepping over the aged remains, I headed back to the hotel lobby.

I'm not sticking around here either.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Good Evening, boys." His back was faced to them, overlooking the beach cliffs from the glass balcony doors of his penthouse "Do come in."

They confidently strode in, whistling over the luxurious setting.

"Calling us from your house" etched with slight mockery to their maker, David approached the ash tray over the home-bar. In dabbing out the blunt "What's the occasion?"

"Welcome back pops. Pretty chill place you got here" Paul grinned as he began fiddling through his tape collection. Marko grinned after pulling open the liquor cabinet to reveal Max's best vintage.

"Hands to yourselves and take a seat!" Max thundered before he faced them. The boys smirked but obeyed. They may appear young men but their behavior says otherwise. Honestly why must children touch everything? Dwayne had already taken his relaxed place on the sofa, and the others followed suit. Instantly the head of their coven began regretting telling them to do as such when the stains and dirt among their clothes began smudging the pastel sofa. Before he could snap, he took a moment to let his frustration dissipate as he removed the show glasses.

He should really be stricter with them. Perhaps he needed help. A woman's touch could certainly do a hand in this foul behavior, but unfortunately a sister doesn't cut it. Thorn was next to enter the room, his loyal servant could definitely sense his displeasure. Growling as he slowly approached, the hound was settled by the stroke of his master turning back towards the glass that overlooked the ocean and night sky.

"Your mischief has brought this town number of concerns but you know well what is best for our survival here… HOWEVER" his tone now very serious. "You don't act as one now." Exchanging looks, they were confused.

"This concerns your lovely sister. How is she?"

David rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to hear him gripe about her again. "We're working on her. You'll be the first to know." He stood up to leave as Max continued.

"You're working on her? Strange, considering her words to me were 'acceptance, gratitude and preparation' weren't far." the boys each gave a calculating look at his revelation.

"Wait, she told you she was going to go through with it?" Marko asked to make clear.

Max nodded. "I was truly looking forward to results. But I know my creations, and I can sense not all is right between you"

"If this is all you have to say, we're going" the young leader dismissed and his brothers stood up to follow.

"Despite your experiences, the female mind is something you cannot begin to understand boys. You may have your plans for her but I have no doubt she has her own" Max walked around to his armchair, and the hound followed. They turned back. David in particular was annoyed and wished he would just get to the point already.

It was Max's turn to look amused "Thorn here has followed her since I've been gone, and he has shown me interesting observations today you let slip right by you…" Voice darkening, the amusement was gone and his glare icy towards his sons.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10 o'clock**

I was very vigilant of all my surroundings. The horns of the shipping boats in the water could be heard, and the rush of shutters and roars of the crowds nearby. This roller coaster was built right above the water too, so crashing waves could slightly be heard. Stepping over the garbage that accumulates in these back alleys, lost items from the rides and electrical boxes, I was checking behind me before a whistle… more accurately a cat call sounded.

"She showed…"

"ONE did."

"Walk where I can see you" I demanded, envelope of money on the inside pocket of my flannel shirt. I was beyond confused, hurt and frustrated. I had no idea where Kelsey was right now… Day off of work but no sign of her anywhere else.

There was chuckling… "Where's your friend, Marina? Or do you have it all..?"

Despite the urge to save my own skin, I couldn't just throw her under the bus. Hesitantly I held the envelope out and he was quick to snatch it. Counting it quickly, easy to say he wasn't pleased.

"What the hell is this?"

"$700 is all we have..." It killed me to even give him that much. It'll probably be cans and cereal until my next check.

"That's ridiculous" he shoved me back but I returned it, glaring.

"$700, asshole. Take it or leave it" The others instantly shot my way. Reaching for only form of defense, I was still set to run before he yelled once more.

"Hold it…" When I heard their steps halt, I too couldn't help but turn back to look at the scene. He didn't look upset anymore, actually deep in thought, playing with the envelope before tucking it into his pocket…

"Alright… I guess cash must be tight for you guys" he calmly approached. "I'll be willing to waiver the amount. Back off fellas, we can close the deal with $700…" he declared, which was almost unbelievable. His goons confusingly pulling back. "Hell, you can even have 100 back. I'll cover the remainder"

I slightly turned back to face them and my disbelief was instantly addressed, "We close this deal…on one condition"

And there it was. Nothing comes that easy "…What?"

"I know Molly's history…" He alone walked closer and chuckled, bringing his forefinger to brush from my shoulder to the front of my shirt "…which means I know yours. Strippers? Show girls? L.A has a lot of variety…"

What was he implying? "This money here probably means a lot to you Sunset Blvd. girls." That hit a nerve "But I'm sure you have some useful talent, you know. It's not like this would be the first time you used your looks to get what you need." He held the bill up to my face before putting it himself into my back jean pocket. "Maybe a little 'action' would do wonders for you. Get rid of all your problems?"

This crossed a line. My expression was calm but on the inside I was a boiling mass of lava by this proposition. What is wrong with men? Why does it always come down to their perverse and desperate carnal satisfaction? It's pathetic and disgusting and infuriating. I wanted to just break his nose, but when signs of a glare began to show on my face, a strong grip took hold of my arms. His minions were closing in again and alarm began to overcome me.

"… _ **Or**_ we could go to L.A. You know, I'm in touch with the strips there. Maybe you'll know people?" I couldn't hold back a falter in my expression.

I didn't struggle at all, instead a slow smile finally spread on my face. "…Okay. I might be willing to give a little more" he arched a brow at my new stance, leaning closer into him.

"But your goons can't watch us…" I purred, reaching for the buttons of his shirt while pulling his collar closer.

He snapped his fingers and all his minions started snickering and whooping. They began their leave so it would be just the two of us, and I backed away from him, while he walked towards me.

Unbuttoning the first one on my shirt…

The second…

The third…

He smirked wildly, moving faster towards me as he saw more of my thin camisole underneath. Reaching inside the side of my own shirt, I found what I was looking for and thwarted it out from its hiding place.

Pistol now between us, targeting his face, the smirk barely had time to drop before I pulled the trigger….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0.o how's Marina gonna get out of this? Uh oh, Max sounds unhappy. What did Scarlet do? A lot comes to light next chapter and SEVERAL FULL CONFRONTATIONS. Not sure how this mess will get untangled;) lol Each of them has their own life going on but they're being drawn closer and closer. The three meeting at the store was fun but walls are going to start closing are gonna start getting harder but the good times are still gonna roll.  
**

 **Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys or any of the real places or real music referenced in the story.**

 **This chapter got way too long so I had to cut it down. The next one should be up not too long from now, but I hope you enjoy this half of it. Thank you to those who followed and favorite-ed! Another little Cameo happens in this chapter, enjoy!  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Boardwalk…**_

Two shots fired.

Both surely muffled over the thundering of steel from the roller coaster tracks above them, if not by loud music and games that occupied the joyous crowds. Even though the rest of the boardwalk continued about a fun evening, the recoils were audible to certain individuals. Shock overwhelmed not only the recipient falling to the ground, but his entourage as well, rushing back to the scene.

Marina had been the first to dash away.

Despite appearances, he wouldn't be down for long.

Blanks.

That's all it was.

The close range may or may not have severely wounded him but there was no actual bullet.

After creating a distance, "Get the bitch!" dissipated any guilt.

She never even thought she'd have to use it. Marina couldn't gun someone down, but his insinuations had pushed her over an edge and even then her safety was a reason…

 **.**

 _ **Marina…**_

"Get back here cun-!" This was a very dangerous move on my part, but I was boiling from their threats that I erupted. I had no idea where to go but just run.

Dodging the boards and steel girders under the roller coaster, they rumbled all around us and I nearly fell over with my feet getting caught on wires. I could tell they were gaining momentum on me. The waves of the ocean crashed under us. Up ahead I could make out more of the clearing where concrete took over and the passing shadows signaled the crowd.

Yes…

Almost reaching the corner, one had detoured around and made a lunge for my legs. Both of us topple to the ground and my pistol skid away from me.

I gasped in pain, palms and chin surely scrapped. Panicked, I tried kicking my legs free but was harshly hoisted up by my arms. "Little bitch thinks she can pull a fast one!"

I yelped at having my head pulled back by my hair. I frantically kicked and clawed in the struggle, managing to swing an elbow jab. I attempted once more to spring for a clearing but was quickly slammed on my side into the wall. My head taking part of the impact, I partially slid to the ground. Vision momentarily blurry and on one hand and knee. They laughed.

"Get her back here" Their limping ring leader called, rusty pipe in hand.

I had to move. Even crawling but my leg was pulled out under me. I was dragged on the wooden boards. Turned onto my back, I felt two swift kicks. One hit my shoulder when I protected my head, and I yelled. Another to my hip and I screamed. An even harder metal swing to my stomach and the air was knocked out of me. I couldn't breathe or make a noise, eyes sealed shut and curled up on the ground near tears of pain...

"Well that's no way to treat a lady." From the ground I barely saw the shadows they each cast, but a hand lashed out and suddenly an ear piercing scream broke through the night.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Scarlet…**_

He had reason to yell bloody murder. It wasn't just scratches I left. One of the others checked on him and they scrambled back "Oh my god!"

I hadn't just scratched his face. Claw marks were dug in five perfect tears that had ripped the skin open. The writhing and screeching, the most bizarre thrill seeped through me.

"You psychotic bitch!"

There were tiny slivers of blood remaining on my nails. Hearing the groans from Marina then broke me away from the sight.

"Let her up!" I sprung to pull her away from where they had her while I recollected myself. That move was impulsive, but they had it coming.

"You two got a lot of nerve" One was wounded and limping, desperately holding his side but he faced us. He shot out to yank Marina again. "This bitch has a debt to pay!"

"I owe you nothing!" She seethed and I helped pull her back.

"You owe us money!" Another hissed.

"Money?" I glared in disbelief. "That justifies 5 against 1?"

They had us caged in now. Looking between us, we both swallowed hard. For our betterment I opted for the most reasonable choice of action.

"…Here!" I threw to the ground a good portion of what I had saved for my leave to scatter on the ground. "Take your filthy money and go. Come near us again, it'll be the last thing you do..." A sweet smell was flowing through the air now…

While some now looked fully attentive to the sudden flutter of large bills, their ring leader still growled, "No. It's about much more than money now…"

While the one I had clawed was still writhing to himself on the ground, the leader and the second tallest hooked their hands around us both. Eyes wide they tore us away from each other. Regaining her breath, Marina was quick to unhook herself, twisting the assaulters arm. In our struggle, I was pushed up against a wall by my neck and felt my breathing cut off. I was panicked and struggling angrily.

"You're making a big mistake" I barely choke out but he has no idea...

The feint smell of blood filling the air around us. This creep was right in my face, but I felt a growl build up and my nails almost sinking into his arm when suddenly my other hand found the ability to peel his fingers back. Slowly tearing his grip from my throat his eyes widened at the force and change taking place right before him. He yelped at the sting of my nails. They were digging further

"What the hell?!" Suddenly I forced his arm up. The craving was insane. Jaw dropping as his eyes were overwhelmed with shock. Looking between him and his punctured hand…

What was I doing?

Unwilling yet willing, the slivers of blood were brought to my lips…

Eyes aglow, first coppery then sweet, leaving a burning trail in its wake. My taste buds sang for more of human blood…

… The taste.

… _More,_ they yelled.

…I need more.

"That's sick!" Tearing his arm away.

In his horror and growing fear, he lifted the rusty metal pipe to me.

I arched a brow… "Are you kidding?"

He swung full force and it made a direct hit. Echoing loudly around the alley. But wow, no effect. Face and hair blown to the side, an excited smirk settled on my features as I casually brushed my shiny bangs to their proper place. I really liked the gawking disbelief on his mug. This was a rush. He swung again but I caught it with unwavering speed… "How rude."

"Get off!" Marina struggled painfully with her face to the ground. Cash in hands, the others instantly reverted their attention to her. Weight crushing down, almost suffocating her entirely.

"Give this barrio trash a taste of her own medicine!"

"With pleasure"

Fighting every instinct to kill, "My turn." I swung the pipe to the side of their leader's head.

Aw, his head didn't fly off…

Knocked out before he could even fall to the ground, I immediately clenched his shirt and pushed his body completely into the air. The throw sent him several feet away, knocking into the one that was armed directly over Marina. The hit rang loudly and groans echoed when bodies collided.

She was released when the others only just noticed three were now entirely laid out. Smirk fading, I had immediately turned away. Dropping the pipe and desperately hiding these features behind my hair, I suppressed the demonic growls when all reason wanted to fight its way back in.

Marina forgotten on the ground, all sights set on me. If any more of them see me…

"You're dead..!" Approaching

My jaw clenched. I wanted them to both provoke me _and_ to run away. Kill or be killed…

Before anything else could be said, a shot gun blast suddenly scathed the ground between us. Everyone looked up to find the source and faced an elderly man, slightly balding with a twisted blue bandana over his head.

"I don't condone guns or violence, but I also won't let a pack of hooligans hurt a lady. So I suggest you boys beat it before I put you down." An old man had now intervened with the struggle. He was armed with a loaded hunting gun.

The two wounded were able to stand. Taking the only unconscious one, they angrily but finally retreated. Lifting my hand to the bruises on my neck and wrists, my jaw clenched tightly. My intention hadn't been to knock him out. I wanted so badly to kill him and was enjoying it. I should fly after. My breathing suddenly so haggard.

"You two alright?" he asked us.

Marina groaned, sitting up against the alley wall "Scarlet..?"

It was her being here. They would have been my first kills, but it would have certainly meant I'd kill her too. That gunshot prevented me from finishing the job. Especially since blood tasted so good. I didn't feel any different however, which proves the suspicion I had… It's the kill that fulfills this curse. No loopholes.

I gasped very quietly when I felt a sharpness drill into my head and sank to my knees, but it vanished almost as soon as it came.

"Scarlet?" pushing herself from the wall and rushing to me, deep concern viable. The old man looked the same.

Inhaling and exhaling, I sighed and turned back around with my features finally normal. "I'm alright… Are you hurt?"

Standing wearily, it was almost like a look of shame overcame her "… Sorry you had to see this mess."

She turned to what came to our unlikely rescue "Thank you, um, Mr..?"

"Emerson. You young ones need to be more careful. In this town, if all the corpses around here were to stand up at once we'd have one heck of a population problem"

 **.**

Laughter and merry jingles were now surrounding us. After resting in a more secure place along the boardwalk, Marina enlightened me on the entire showdown. Not only was I disgusted with what they wanted but it was accompanied with guilt since our activity set off this chain of events.

"I could have helped you sooner" I noted, finished looking over bruises.

"Were you hit to the face?" Marina looked concerned when I used my bangs to cover the faintest of coloring to my temple.

"It's nothing at all" I smiled. Mine would fade soon enough. Marina was reluctant to show any. Her outfit hid any well but there was no covering up the cringe when she walked. I noticed the way her arm struggled to move when the other adjusted her sleeve.

"Is your arm hurting?" I tried looking closer. Suddenly when I touched her arm, a sharp burn seared quietly and I retracted my hand with a gasp. Marina almost jumped.

"What? What's the matter?"

Holding my own hand, I was burned. When I touched her, how did..? Looking at her wrist directly, I hadn't touched her skin. It was her bracelets… Arching a brow, I realized one of them had particular symbols on the charms.

Prayer beads

They sat among her other few accessories and when I touched them…

"Uh sorry." Smiling again. "I just strained my arm." I pretended it was from our assault earlier.

She sighed, sitting by one of the carnival booths before revealing a few bills, "They thought I would pay the rest with a good shag."

She had about 100 left. "Where did you get all that money that you threw to them?"

It hadn't been all of it, and even with their leader out cold, the others still got what they wanted. Looks like my plans are way off now…

"Just an _allowance_ you could call it" She looked very skeptical but thankfully soon accepted the explanation.

"You didn't have to do that for me." She looked guilt ridden before holding the rest up.

"You didn't deserve to have that thrown on your shoulders" Alone too.

She offered it but I wouldn't accept. As much as I wanted to leave… "No, it's yours." I declared, still having a little left myself.

"I dragged you into my mess. You got hurt, take it."

"I don't need it, trust me." I pushed it back, careful to avoid her wrist.

She shook her head, and we sank into silence. She stood strong but I could tell there was hurt behind her eyes. "I'm really sorry things turned out this way, I mean Molly and Kelsey…"

"I don't give a damn where Molly is now." She declared, running a hand through her hair. "And I'll worry about Kelsey later. What's done is done. I have other things to cover so there's no time to mope."

One of the booth's stations opened, and offered the next round on the rifle. Marina took it up and I sat too. "Dido"

Earlier I hoped they would take my portion and leave, but they had to go picking a fight. A concussion is getting off easy. I'm not worried about what he saw now but thoughts kept rushing back to me how I was the real predator in the scenario back there.

In my own frustration, taking up the firing-arm game was very therapeutic for Marina. She must do these a lot because her aim is nearly perfect each time. Every moving target flattened, she was kicking serious ass. Kids around us started to gawk at every round that followed. Her heated glare at the targets was intense. Something tells me I'm not the only one beating myself up.

Every shattering ring signaled a bulls eye.

 _Ring!_

 _Ring!_

 _Ring!_

"Nice shooting, Tex."

After what happened with those blanks, I decided to _**vent**_ after all. "I can tell by your aim this whole thing's really gotten to you." I knocked down a few of my targets.

"I'm fine." This wasn't exactly a subtle outlet.

She noticed me take my few turns. With precise and perfected eye sight, aiming was no sweat. I had no inclination to tone it down either.

"That's quite an eye" she was almost as surprised as I was at her aim.

"I just have good sight and reflexes" I hinted.

She took hers back up. It came unnaturally easy to this girl too and I had to wonder if she was trained to shoot. We made sure to retrieve her pistol. It was registered to her and everything. Gunning down each target felt good.

"Hey, hey, take it easy..!" the game operator looked nervously to every perfect shot and series of recoils. The style turned almost harsh and scattered at a certain point. It wasn't long before we were asked to leave the game. Pausing my objection, I suddenly winced at a sharp disturbance in my stomach that made me drop my gun. Marina hadn't noticed.

This must be those stupid pains again. The last thing I need tonight is a symptom. A strange rumbling shot my nerves up but before I let myself hunch over anymore, it suddenly vanished again.

Somethings different about tonight…

"Come on, you're out of tickets…" the game clerk didn't like the winning streak and tried nudging Marina. Suddenly she spun his way with the rifle. The sounds around us got quiet and widened eyes centered on the scene. She still looked in all seriousness at the game operator, eyes burning at the interruption. What could I say to her?

A moment of tension longer and realization seemed to hit her. She finally set it down. "I'm sorry," she apologized to him.

We both finally let other people have their turn on the game. I noticed her wince as we stood up. She wasn't gonna tell me if she's hurt. Sighing, I let it go but we walked slowly. The breeze was strong tonight; cool but smelling of popcorn and ocean salts.

"Next weekend is the fourth of July already. We're practically half way through the summer. Once the tourists clear out, what do you think is your own plan from there?"

Locals and native's alike, the activity goes back down. She shrugged "Work double. The only thing I can see thus far is running the video store with Max. My car plans are on hold. Studies aren't an option anymore due to time and money. What about you?"

I had confided in her how I had left my senior year half way. We both know first-hand how sooner or later reality sets in. "I'm trying to figure that out too. Sooner rather than later…"

"I think Santa Carla can only be an escape for so long…" she mused. "I've even considered the military before"

I arched a brow. That might explain her skills. "You won't see combat though."

"At least it's something productive..." She rubbed her arms.

If I were to leave, I hope the same for her. Going our own ways soon enough, it got me thinking how I may miss Marina. I knew there was something I liked about her. She's tough. If our roles were reversed, I bet she'd kick vampirism right in the balls….

We dodged a cluster of people around a series of young fire jugglers. The crowds eat this stuff up. "You have a knack for dancing. Have you ever considered that professionally?"

She softly smiled, "That isn't something that can pay the bills easily; clothes on. I've always danced up to entering high school. You know break dancing was really in at the time too." We laughed but she shook her head. "But that me was way different. I mean I graduated in'84."

We both finally smiled, and I couldn't suppress a chuckle. At least she _did_ graduate.

She abruptly stopped, leaving me almost bumping in behind her and stopping the flow of the crowd left a few complaints. Jeez the crowds of kids were bigger than I've ever seen. Ignoring it, she was looking ahead at a bulletin board and a woman was hanging up missing person's flyer. I recognized the face because he worked on the premises. It was good ol' Vernon…

"My gosh, even a security guard? Maybe Mr. Emerson has a point." Even I didn't expect the notion he made after he _saved_ us.

We were silent for a moment "Do you believe him about that? And the stories?" I had to know.

"Fairy tales no, but if you piss the wrong people off the law won't do much." she shook her head.

I arched a brow. She's almost spot on with that statement.

"You know let's just forget this whole night." she encouraged as we turned away from the posters. I know this wouldn't be the last we'd hear about the situation but was still slightly reassured by her declaration.

The enthusiasm didn't last long though when I remembered my plans. I remembered how most of my fund is gone now. I still hadn't changed my mind though. I'll make it out somehow, but how much more time do I really have?

"I'm gonna call it a night" she stated.

Hopefully there's plenty to keep them distracted…

Before she could voice anything else, a new thought came to me. Maybe there's a way I can help Marina, but it takes more than just me. I didn't like the idea of getting them involved again but I wouldn't be too close. Hopefully our shared luck hasn't run out...

"Hey… I've got an idea. Come with me."

Despite our search for upsides, this night was still a down turn. There may be little left on us, but I got an idea that might be able to revert the downturn back in the right direction.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rocco's Bar & Grille**

" _Sweeeeet Emooootion. Sweeeeet Emooootion…"_ The guys were waving their glasses while singing to Aerosmith. Tanned or burned, having spilled sand trails around their table.

" _I pulled into town in a police car! Your daddy said I took just a little too far!_ "

Sally and Josie burst out laughing "It's not karaoke night guys"

"You're cut off" Cassi snatched his glass when he signaled it for a refill.

"Say what..?" Grant slurs, breaking out of the song in confusion. His friends laughed.

"You're drunk. You've had enough tonight and I'm tired of scraping you off the ground each morning" she snapped. It was comical but she was honestly thinking her brother may be on the verge of an alcohol problem, especially after she found out about the fight and jail time.

"Your baby sis keeping you in line, Grant?" Cooper joked while throwing down another card.

"Sadly I have to" she shrugged, gathering the other glasses.

"See, Cassi really buckles down now. She wants to make dad happy. You know, piano recitals, college, bureaucratic career…"

"On second thought, Grant, have another drink" she poured the remains of one of the shot glasses over his shirt."

"Hey..!" he whined and the others laughed. "Jeez, I was only playing."

"Tit for tat" Cassi teased, turning back towards the bar.

"Back to business" Aaron slapped the table, "What did we think of the fresh meat out there today?"

"Well those that didn't pansy out showed us some solid work, but Greg won't admit it. Even Shane was slightly impressed." Johnny noted.

"These kids rolling into town might have something to prove after all." Grant added, taking the ice water Cassi planted in front of him.

The beach has always been fluttered with kids but the surfing has gotten really high with the competition announced everywhere. During the day you especially see new kids even younger than Cassi flood the boardwalk with their boards in tow.

"Not for long. They're just so goddam arrogant. Especially the rich little high schoolers."

"Well that's cuz they clearly wanna run with us." Cooper laughed. "Even their underage chicks are walking around in nothing."

"You pigs clearly aren't complaining about it." Josie reprimanded, and exchanging a look the guys grinned cheekily with a laugh.

"No one's complaining Jos, it's the 80s. It's all about decadence."

Cassi sighed, bringing Grant a towel to wipe his shirt. Work hours have been getting longer and longer but her new income is really good. Rocco wants to get this pace packed all the time. With so many of the tourism being youth under 30 right now, every bar and restaurant is swarming to be the #1 hot spot of the summer.

"Back up, so did all the guys in Luna Bay get back down here?" Grant went on, still bearing in mind that some of their friends hadn't been around for a few days.

"Yeah but still no sign of Frank"

"Maybe their dropping in with Debbie's family." she reassured.

"We should run by the apartment again."

Knowing they were ready to head out, Cassi had brought the group their checks though the guys had gone back to their surf strategizing.

"Thanks. We'll be out of your hair soon" Sally joked.

"It's cool, don't worry." They were her last table. They might be rowdy but at least they didn't dine and dash like Brian, Greg, and the other surfers.

She knows they were teasing in there, but drunk or not, Grant's comment kept poking at her while cleaning her section. That isn't what she wants for herself at all. She knows where it stems from though. He and dad had a differing view on what Grant was going to do with his life and then he dropped out of college. Well, that showdown maybe got to her… She really wishes they would patch things up, but Grant considers him a hypocrite. Reprimanding him when he lived his youth the same way Grant is now. Mom kind of agrees. Dad loves them completely, but there was a small part of her that kind of feared he thought …

Suddenly, almost jumping a foot in the air, the loud static of three TV screens momentarily sounded over the music.

"Sorry" the volume turned back down.

She sighed in relief, finishing a sweep while the owner and a few of the owners worked on the new monitors. There were TV screens on every wall now. Including behind where the bartenders serve, surrounded by the shelves of liquor. On almost every one was gonna be a sports channel, the news, events around Santa Carla, and that includes the surf competition screening.

"How's the renovating coming?" Cassi called to Rocco.

"We don't want cable's crowding, so it's a work in progress." This tech-up was part of making this place more attractive to the new wave of clients.

"You know what would be awesome?" She walked up beside him. The three new screens finally got a better signal as he surfed the channels.

"Tell me."

"You should have more music videos."

"MTV is always on" he pointed to two screens. This one location doesn't control what's playing though. A mood sets in and people like to make requests so…

"Yeah but when the nightlife crowd comes in, people like dancing right? You said your clearing a better space. You should have the DJ put up the video of the music he's playing." She directed to the largest panel, arching her brow at Rocco who smiled at the idea.

"Getting all those videos isn't easy though. That's another chunk of money." Cassi shrugged while seeing her brother and the others delve into the next song. You have to invest.

"… _Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be! Whisper words of wisdom, let it be!"_ Cassi rolled her eyes at the way they chorused but fought a grin of amusement.

"Hey Cassandra, help me with the last of the equipment?" Miles called.

"Sure."

Rocco was staring at the control but his channel surfing caught Cassi's attention when one of stations showed Santa Carla's name and a series of police investigators. It was gone in a blink though so she dismissed it before following Miles out to the patio.

 **.**

 _ **Cassi…**_

Live performances were usually held here but we got to work on moving the set ups to the indoor stage. The bar had its own band. I already knew Miles from when he played guitar during open mic.

"I'll set these up inside. Bring in the keyboards when you get the chance"

"No problem." I handed him the wrapped up amp.

Alone on the porch, I hesitated when unplugging the double stand keyboards. No patrons were out here tonight, and that tune inside now started to repeat in my head... A few verses couldn't hurt. Taking the stool and starting the opening stanza, the flow came naturally. I could hear McCartney's voice in the melody the keys created.

 _When I find myself in times of trouble Mother Mary calls to me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be…_

I quirked a smile on how our family used to listen to this, though it was kinda ironic to hear Grant singing it. The old days, we sort of had this internal feud. Mom and I for the Beatles vs. Dad and Grant for the Stones. We liked both, but there were preferences.

Playing through the instrumental intermission of the song, I was broken out of thought before the notes could reenter the chorus. Slow clapping resonated from the patio entrance. Two figures were there smiling and slowly approached. One ahead of the other but I recognized both the brunette and the strawberry blonde…

"I heard you work here, but I had no idea you were also an aspiring maestro" Scarlet brought her hands together.

I grinned, walking down the steps "I'm not, really."

"Right now she's a piano instructor" walking up behind her, Marina smiled softly to me "But she's definitely got chops" We laughed.

"What brings you guys in?" I finished unhooking it.

"We were looking for you actually" Scarlet fiddled with a mic stand. I could tell she had something in mind.

They helped me carry a few things inside. Once Miles had things hooked up and under tune, I was let off and they were allowed to follow me back to the employee lockers. "How's this job working for you? Rocco paying you well?" we shared a laugh while I nodded.

"It is pretty tiring but the work hours help" I describe this short amount of time I've been getting into the swing of things. It's no picnic.

"Well don't worry we didn't come to have you run drinks. Our friend Marina here could use that favor now. I thought you might be just the person that could find something out for us" Scarlet declared.

"What is it?" Even Marina looked to Scarlet like she wasn't fully in on what she had in mind up until now.

"I know that your brother and some of his close friends are auto mechanics. Maybe they know some sales deals that are going on right now? Is there any way you can see if they could hook up Marina with a good car deal?" I understood well but Marina was surprised at the proposal.

"I doubt it. There's no need either" she instantly intervened but Scarlet signaled her to let her go on. "Don't give me that. Look, there's this situation we got into…"

Exchanging a glance, after a long hesitation they confided in me the events of earlier tonight and I was shocked to say the least. "And you didn't take this to the police?"

We were now seated at one of the island tables.

"Never a good idea." Was the immediate answer. Especially with how little help that would really be, much less the PD here.

"Are you both okay?" Neither looked too scathed, but Marina held this recluse. A closer look made me realize her way of walking had been off since they came in. And markings were hidden close to her neck and chin.

Scarlet took a sip from a flask she carried. "We're both a little set-back moneywise, but I thought you might be able to find something out for Marina's benefit…"

"You don't have to" Marina noted.

"It's not a big deal at all" I countered. "I can definitely look into it and I said I owed you one, remember?" There was a silent hard stare between us, but eventually her eyes sank to the ground, sighing.

They had already paid out, but had they all left? I couldn't really say how they'd react to Scarlet, but this was about Marina. Scanning the bar, I saw Johnny walk out of the men's room and head for the door.

"Johnny wait…" I called after. Looks like he was catching a ride with Aaron, Cooper and Reese.

"What's up? You just get off?"

I nodded before inquiring "Yeah. Did my brother leave already?"

"Yeah, they went ahead. I think they're gonna check if Frank's back and head to your place." Figures…

"Well, this is Marina and Scarlet." I introduced walking back to our table. Turns out they and Marina were already familiars, smiling to her as we approached "Sup beautiful, and gorg…" words disappeared when they realized who Scarlet was.

"What's with the stares?" Scarlet smiled sarcastically "A picture would last longer"

They're definitely confused how we were all together.

"Aren't you usually with-" Aaron was set to begin the antagonizing.

"I don't owe anyone an explanation" she cut him off, crossing her legs to sit over the high-top stool of the island table. All of us sat.

"Guys, can we not?" my voice sincere, hoping they would sit so I could go on and thankfully Johnny relented, and the others followed suit. Agreeing to leave out the current events, we explained what we were looking for and it was still sufficient to get the help we needed.

"Yeah, I think your brother would know more about that. Wait isn't Brian selling a car?"

"Naw, I think it's Frank. Or another one of our buddies has their second one at the garage right now." There was a sighing hesitation by eyeing Scarlet, but one look to Marina with her eyes in her hands during the whole discussion must have struck something…

"Reese?" I asked slowly and Johnny lightly elbowed him.

"…Why don't you come take a look." he finally suggested. Marina seemed almost disbelieving about the new prospect.

"But your friend can't come." Cooper suddenly asserted. My relief was instantly gone.

"Coop" Johnny warned.

"…I agree" Aaron then adds.

"Guy's, don't be like this." I had to plead.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Scarlet challenges, leaning her palm's over the table.

"Yeah. We don't need you snooping around our territory and our stuff, then getting back to your boyfriends about it." He throws back. I groan, leaning my head on the table. "And you guys feel the same way I do." He claims to Johnny and the others. They probably do but I had hoped they'd put that aside for me.

"First of all…" he turns back to Scarlet and her eyes narrow like I've never seen before. "shut up and sit down." To my huge surprise, Cooper reluctantly sits back down. Back straight, lips sealed tight. "One, none of them are my boyfriend. Two, who I spend my time with is my business. And three, I could care less about your hangouts. This is about Marina and business, you idiot. Get things clear before mouthing off." For some reason, Cooper can only stare back in a silent daze. Safe to say, all of us were confused by the sudden display of dominance.

"Guys" Marina put her hand to Scarlets arm. Her smile faded. Poking him a bit, Reese looks confused at how statue like Cooper's turned into.

Why's he like that?

"I don't want any trouble because of me. We're not gonna intrude, okay?" Marina finished.

"You're not-.." I wanted to reassure when something caught our attention.

Blinking a few times, her eyes shifted down. A sliver of red dripped and our eyes widened to see Scarlet suddenly had a nose bleed. Looking down at her hand to see it, her breathing was a little shallowed.

"Are you okay?" I was now concerned.

"Why are you blee-.."

"Excuse me" Suddenly she spun from the stool and sped walked to the back.

Looking after her, how did that happen?

I better go check on her. Then Cooper all of a sudden blinks and snaps out of his daze.

"Well like she said. If this is for Marina, does _she_ really need to go?" Reese noted.

"They've got a point" Johnny sighed. I stared back disbelievingly.

"Scarlet isn't part of the differences you have with the other guys, so you're unjustly accusing her without knowing her. Cassi and I know her, and she's our friend…" Marina very reasonably explains back to the others.

"And you guys know us, so please? Can you do this one thing?" I add, looking especially to Johnny.

 **.**

What's going on?

I scrambled for a paper towel in the restroom. The door was locked. I think I hypnotized him, but I've never been able to do that before. Looking from my blood dripped tissue to my faded reflection, if I were to try…

Argh..! Arched over the counter, a shock ran through my head. A shiver took over my bones. Massaging my temples and leaning against the wall, I felt a pounding in my skull. Reaching into my satchel, I pulled the flask of blood I had poured earlier, hoping it would calm the pounding in my head. After drowning it down, what brought relief to the migraine had my eyes widen and I heard a very loud bowel roar. Clutching my stomach, I felt a bubbling like never before.

"Scarlet?" I heard Cassi call.

She knocked again. "Why'd you lock the door?" I could hear her push against it.

"J-just a second!" I called back.

The door still shook. I felt like I was gonna be sick. My stomach was literally screaming at me but nothing erupted. Hunched over the bowl, this hadn't ever happened to me before but I tried fighting it as much as possible.

Despite the distress, my hearing still heightened. I heard the tumblers of the door jingle. She works here. Of course she has a key!

No, no, no!

I tried fending off the nausea, kicking the stall door closed.

"Scarlet?" her voice was much clearer. She had come to the stall door.

"Scarlet?" she peeked into the ajar door. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah" I quickly replied, straightening up with a tissue to my nose. "Uh…Must have been a hit I took earlier." I covered up.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

While Cassi called for Scarlet, the older group of people were settled and ready to go.

"Only person who's ever shut you up is Shane." Reese cackled, mocking Cooper who still looked confused before giving his friend a shove.

Marina still sat with the few Surf Nazis. "Sure you don't need a drink before we go?" Reese offered, now noting the somber composure she'd been in since sitting down.

"No thanks" Marina half-heartedly smiled, discretely massaging her bruised shoulder.

"Alright… So what you been up to? Needing a new ride?" he went on.

Marina shrugged. It was sweet that Scarlet and Cassi wanted to help but even with a good deal, she's not sure she can cover it. "Well, my old roommate use to give me a ride, but now I've somewhat been looking to getting my own."

"Hey yeah, wasn't Molly your roommate?" Aaron noted.

"Did she ever appear? What happened?" Johnny inquired, but it only struck a nerve with Marina.

"Molly wasn't missing, she left." Marina snapped, smiling but clearly touchy.

"Oh." They nodded and understood to drop it.

"Is Kelsey looking too or something? The other day she said she needed to borrow a little money" Foul mood dissolving, Marina perked up at hearing Cooper reveal this.

"No but… have you seen Kelsey today? I couldn't find her earlier" she asked curiously.

Sadly, he shook his head. "Nah, it's been a few days. She seeing anyone?"

Sighing, that was when they spotted the other two returning. Finally settled on the matter, they stood up to head out. Cassi retrieved her jacket, the buddle of student music sheets and was set, but now it was Scarlet's turn to look hesitant. This now invited her too, but after the sensations she had in the restroom…

Noticing Scarlet hesitate and the others look back, "Is everyone cool now?" Cassi direct mostly to the surfers.

"Maybe I shouldn't." Scarlet softly voiced to the two girls.

"They don't have a problem now." Cassi reassured but Scarlet still shook her head.

"Scarlet, I _want_ you to come with us" Marina declared.

The sensations finally vanished. The boardwalk wasn't closing yet and she looked to her watch… Though the surfers had been on the fence with her, everyone still agreed to go. Sighing, she nodded.

They'd drive behind them "We'll just follow you"

"Don't fall behind."

Cassi gestured to her car a few lanes down but before they could even get far, head lights shot into their eyes…

Suddenly swerving tires rounded the dirt to make them step back. They were hit with a gust of wind and sand, eyes squinted before the head lights lowered. Dwayne was blocking their path on his motorcycle.

Startled, two more engines roared closer; beams lowered and smirks revealed alongside him. Then finally the engine of the Triumph roared closer, caging them in with the bikes. The _hostages_ recognized the bikers. Some, vaguely, while others knew them quite well.

Trapped.

So now they appear… Though not as wary as Scarlet, Marina wasn't too happy about this cage in either. Not that she had anything against the lost boys, but Dwayne's bike had precisely blocked her path when he stopped them. Coming face to face, she turned away and had no intention of acknowledging his gaze. Cassi was simply confused at the sudden appearance.

Eyes locked intently "Where you going, Scar?"

"That's my business." Answer vague, and no introductions was hint she didn't want them to talk. Their previous hunt was still fresh on her mind after all. His stare seemed to sharpen.

"I won't be long…" She signaled her friends to go on, but the other guys only blocked them in closer.

Turning back to the platinum blonde "No, we're going." he declared.

"So go without me, I'm not your girlfriend." She retorted justly. But before she could round him…

"Scarlet" David called once more. Stopping in her tracks, no matter how innocent it sounded, she knew David's undertone was a warning…Something was up.

Staring into each other's eyes, it was clear ' _You really don't wanna do that, kid.'_

Scarlet's temper had been flaring higher each time she was told what to do. Under these circumstances though, she had to bite her tongue again.

' _Get on the bike now'_

As this was going on, Marina looked calculatingly to Scarlet and David. She always saw there was some kind of mysterious connection between the two but quite honestly, she didn't like the idea of David for Scarlet. Even if there was nothing romantic that existed there, she saw an admiration for him within her. But his tone sounded like he expected her to obey him, which didn't suit Scarlet's usual character at all… What right does he think he has?

Unwilling to look his way, now it was Marina's turn to brush off the hawk-like stare that Dwayne was sending her. Agitation was instant.

Cassi was feeling somewhat out of the loop. With only the few words spoken, it was evident that each person was in their own non-verbal conversation. Johnny and Reese moved in behind her.

"Well, look who it is."

"What'd I tell ya" the other two murmured.

"There a problem?" the surfers gave hard stares to the smirking bikers while a silent exchange of words passed between her friends; Scarlet seemed in a dispute with the platinum blonde and Marina's was avoiding the only brunette of their group.

Cassi couldn't explain what exchange this was, but she waited patiently as they talked. A gleam then caught her eye, revealing a chain of bronze gypsy coins. Alongside it was a series of large very familiar safety pins embedded in the collar of a black jacket…

Looking down at her paper's, Cassi had used the pin she found the other night to hold her piano material together. It was an exact match to the others…

That's when she realized the familiarity. All of them had been there that night and this must have been the boy she bumped into on the Carousel. Recalling their run-in, Cassi looked up to realize he was now looking back at her too. A grin then slyly adorned his fair features and she immediately shifted her gaze down and back to the others, slightly embarrassed and hopeful he wouldn't think she was staring. Now having had a good look at him though, she realized how much this one differed from the others. Each of these boys had a look like no other, but him; his appearance almost resembled the metal rockers you'd see on MTV. Standing out in a town of standouts was definitely an accomplishment.

Scarlet was no concern, but Johnny and Aaron were by no means content seeing the silent exchanges they were aiming at Cassandra and Marina, walking closer to each one.

"Fine" Scarlet finally walked towards their side; their leader looking almost smug that she knew when to comply. But she still reassured the others. "You guys should go on ahead though"

The surfers were satisfied with this turn out before what was said next. Scarlet straddling his bike, David turned back towards those she addressed "… unless they'd rather join you?"

"Over my dead body" the surfers immediately declared. There was instant laughter around them... Interesting choice of words.

They were largely ignored. "Marina, always a pleasure." David named first. "And this is?"

Eyes shifted to the younger girl. Surprisingly Marko was the one to answer "Cassandra?" pretending to guess. "Nah, she prefers… _Cassi_ " Paul corrected, smiling cheekily to her.

Cassi was just confused how they knew her name. In reality, they had read her mind.

Oh no. Before Scarlet could intervene…

"Actually I'm just calling it a night" Marina answered. From Scarlet, she turned to Cassi, and the surfers. "Let's hold off for now"

"Maybe in the morning? I'll look into it and we'll fill you in on what we find out." Cassi suggested and with a nod from Scarlet, Marina seemed to agree. Cassi was the first to walk forward. Clearing her throat between them, they chuckled while their bikes still blocked her. Paul didn't move but Dwayne finally allowed her to pass. Marina attempted to follow but his front wheel suddenly turned back to stop her tracks "Marina"

Sighing internally, she finally met his gaze "If you could please move your front wheel, Dwayne"

"Let's talk" to Marina's ears, it wasn't a very mannered request. He gestured her forward "Get on"

"Sorry, _no_. I don't have time for chat tonight" She snapped, surprising even herself. Ordinarily she wouldn't oppose to speaking with him. Despite what happened the other night she wasn't really that upset with Dwayne. After tonight's events, she just wasn't feeling the most charming or understanding at all, still clutching her aching shoulder. She didn't have the energy for anything else. Marina sharply rounded his bike to follow behind Cassi. Both girls still feeling eyes follow them.

Through their linked minds, Dwayne had just shared the confusion he had days earlier about Marina. It was an act of manipulation when he ordered her to come with him. This power they had hypnotized their prey, but somehow it didn't get the results they were used to. He had this suspicion days before and now, eyes in perfect range, the girl resisted being compelled again.

Why? Even David wasn't sure. But for now, he had other business to deal with.

To herself, Scarlet might just have a clue to why Marina can't be hypnotized…

Satisfied with their response, "You guys mind letting us back out now?" Johnny gave a glower to the bikers preventing them from backing out of their space.

Each of the boys chuckles in mockery, watching the two whom left before revving their engines once again. Scarlet secured behind David, they swerved out of the lot.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hudson's Bluff…**_

"You said you didn't mind my time with them" It wasn't even that late yet. While dismounting the bikes, "Are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"Don't talk. Get inside" his voice ice cold.

The way he spoke to me actually stung. Maybe I was feeling too sensitive but I stormed inside. Struggling to swallow back the lump in my throat, why do I have to take this?

Vampire or not, at what point exactly did I give someone this much power over me..?

I was the only one not in on something. Marko's usual Cheshire grin had faded as he looked in all seriousness to me while biting his nail. Dwayne's gaze was as stoic and coal like as ever while even Paul's usual happy go skip personality was mellow.

I stood near the fountain. David walked past me without even looking my way. Turning back to face the other boys, I finally released the huff I had been holding in "I'm tired of always guessing with you guys. If one of you has something to say to me, just say it." I finally exert.

"We could tell you the very same thing" Dwayne noted, in all seriousness.

"You're like our family, girl, and now it's all these secrets with you" Paul shrugged.

"It's called plotting and backstabbing" Marko quipped and I was puzzled looking at each of them.

"What's this little stunt you were planning all about?" I turned around to find David at my corner of the cave. Turning into the veil I had hung, he tore it down. Casting it aside, he instantly tore away at my night stands and trinkets.

Instantly I wasn't only nervous but shocked and gravely worried. They know?

"What are you doing?!" I sped to my corner and picked up my personal items that he was chucking through the air. "Stop it! You can't just tear through my things!"

"Where is it?" he demanded. The others had begun looking over the cave.

Gathering the clothes thrown while he looked through my broken shelves, I tossed them on my bed, thankful he hadn't set his eyes on the mattress just yet. I was instantly behind David. "I don't have anything of yours! David…"

I gasped when he immediately spun to face me, fiercely gripping the hand I had placed on his shoulder to stop him. "Where is the blood bottle they filled you?"

It took me a moment, which he immediately didn't like, but this is when I realized they hadn't discovered what I thought. This may be about another impulse mistake I may have done.

"…Where do you think? I threw it out."

"Out where?" I didn't answer, glaring.

I winced when his grip on my wrist tightened.

"What's this about?"

"She's playing naive" Marko noted, devilish smirk now returned while sharing a bag of chips with Paul as they watched us.

"Boys could you give us some time to talk?" David's voice returned to polite composure but his heated glare was anything but endearing. "Try and pick up her mess"

Chuckling, they shrugged and left the lobby through separate tunnels.

I gulped deeply, seeing the others disappear but still glared back, pulling my wrist out of his hold.

"Whatever it is you think I did-.."

My eyes widened when he pulled my upper arm, dragging me over towards the fountain and up to Paul's rock box. Turning it on and speeding through the evening stations, static vibes loudly in picking up a signal…

" _Disco-….whe-….investigate outside the Santa Carla boardwalk where earlier this afternoon, an abandoned car on the outer north parking lot was called in for towing and found with splatters of blood visible. Further investigation revealed that the vehicle was registered to 21 year old, Kelsey Montgomery, whom was recently filed missing after days of unknown whereabouts. This young lady happens to be one of many youths reported missing after this previous weekend; further on the list includes UCLA greek life students Sheryl Stratford, Marisa Fields-.."_

He clicked off the radio as my eyes fell shut.

They put two and two together.

I wasn't facing him and it was deathly quiet.

"I _know_ you did"

"David…"

"You took more stuff out of here didn't you?" his malicious tone ghosted over me.

A part of me felt guilt after it was done but I had to. I just didn't think it would be found so soon… I had hoped to be out of town before they discovered. Then hoping these open cases would keep them distracted from where I went…

I was suddenly spun around by the collar of my jacket. His hand harshly gripped my jaw to make me face him. "Answer me, Scarlet!"

Involuntarily I let out a small cry when his grip stung the earlier bruising. His hold barely relaxed but only to push aside my hair from where it fell over my neck and collar bone.

When our eyes locked again, I quickly closed them away but still felt like an open book.

"You know Max doesn't like any loose ends and neither do I." I flinched when he shook me. "Six months Scar, _six fucking months_. I'm just wasting my time. Tearing your throat out here and now would save me trouble and cut our losses…"

"Then why the hell did you wait so long for me!?" I screeched back. An emotional side of me, a vulnerable one that I hated showing was itching to surface by his words stabbing me. My question was ignored.

He tightened his grip again on my jaw, lurching me forward till we were nose to nose. "You know what murder investigations do? They attract hunters. Another inconvenience. Backstabbing, gets you killed in our book. The _only thing_ saving your ass right now…. Is that you finally took a taste."

My eyes reopened, still shaken but confused at what he just said. "…Not just for hunger but for the fun of it."

"Y-you know..?" I struggled. Something assures me it wasn't our bruises that gave it away.

"We're linked, remember? When you tasted that blood, for one split second, we were closer than ever before." I was startled when his calm exterior returned. Not compassionate but not harsh either. My eyes had previously been threatening tears but now only glared back as I made sense of his words with earlier tonight. His motivations and next actions always confuse me. I never see what's coming.

I finally embraced our proximity when a proper response came to me. "We've never been _further_ apart."

"Maybe your right. We're not close at all" At this point it didn't sound like he referred to the five of us. It sounded more like us two in particular.

"Kid" he sighed. Thumb softly brushing over my cheek "When did you stop telling me everything?"

The question puzzled me. The faintest warmth reached my face. Maybe when I stopped being human. But I still don't think it was me that really changed.

The closer this blood may make us, I see us more and more estranged. "You always trusted me. You've always liked what we can do. That's why you came back with us, right? You wanted to be like me."

"That's not it." I gritted, while my subconscious rang how that was part of it.

"No?" a soft smile spread over his features, before brushing my cheek with the back of his hand. "You didn't think that was the only way to be with me?" he whispered.

The sentiment actually stung. I don't care how heartfelt he seems right now. I know him and it's all manipulation!

"Enough of your games!" I hiss. "Stop talking to me like I'm still some stupid kid you can sweet talk!" I finally threw his arms from around me with a new found power. "Yes, I planted murder evidence and I have no regrets. Max wants you to kill me for it? Then kill me, you idiot, what are you waiting for?!" I shoved and threw as many hits as I could.

But each swing that came, he deflected easily, expression growing irritated. Catching my wrists, I didn't relent and finally forced him to backup. "Maybe it's you who doesn't have the guts!" My features were shifting.

Suddenly, his eyes glowed to match mine and he twisted my arm behind my back. I hissed and thrashed till my claws scathed his sleeve but suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach lurch me forward. I gasped when I lost my strength but realized David wasn't responsible. He threw me to the ground when my struggling stopped but I didn't focus on him anymore.

"Get up" Approaching me darkly, he soon realized my attention wasn't on him anymore but on my stomach. Pulling me up by the back of my collar, I suddenly sprang away from him. I ran across the cave but stumbled back to the ground by a choke building up in the back of my throat.

Vertigo took over but when my hands caught my fall, a hot splatter of red purged before me. I gagged and choked struggling to breath. My innards were being completely constricted and I even felt hot tears spill from my eyes.

Blood…

Blood dripped from my lips…

On my hands and knees, I was only allowed a momentary breath before another choke gushed up the burning flavor of metallic and alcohol. Some tips of my hair were painted by the blood and I coughed violently, panting for air. More tears streamed down my face.

After a fight for oxygen, my eyes stung. I brushed the waves from my face and realized what I thought were tears, were actually more streaks of blood from my eyes. The nose bleed had been my warning.

Softly hiccuping, I suppressed the small sobs threatening to breakout.

I was on hands and knees with the longest silence, staring at the pool of red while the pounding echoed in my head. I thought I was left alone, but a black gloved hand brushed the red streaks from my face.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Grandpa Emerson made a tiny appearance LOL. Again, just because there are cameos doesn't mean they're entirely part of the plot. Its mostly for fun and to reference the movie's original story. I got a few more that might be fun to squeeze in.**

 **Please review to share your thought!:) We're gonna dive into more of the other lost boys depraved lives soon so be prepared. People want to know when Scarlet's gonna turn. TICK TOCK, we're getting closer but the act that finally makes that happen is something that is a HUGE turning point for EVERYONE.P.S things are gonna start getting very suspenseful/scary for various characters but still have comedy and fun. Stay tuned!  
**

 **Hope you guys liked it! Please Review :)**


	11. Chapter 9 pt2

**Ch.9 part 2**

 **So this part is very interesting, but as I said before, it's to wrap up the events of the last chapter cause it got too long. And this portion still needed editing at the time. Shout out to Samcoo 12 for following the story :)**

 **Warning?: Recreational drug use referenced a little.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own LB or any real music or places referenced in this story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Beachside Apartments…**_

The noise on the other side of the door didn't sound like the few at the grill earlier. Without even a need to unlock it, they found a room full of strangers. Fridge and cabinets raided, beer cans covering the counter and cigarettes starting to fog.

"Uh, okay... Not quite the welcome I expected to give you." After leaving the bar, Cassi offered to drive Marina home so she didn't have to wait for the bus. The surfers were going to catch up with the others. The ride there gave her time to convince Marina it wasn't safe to be at her place alone tonight after what happened with those dealers. So once she agreed, they stopped to pick up a few of her things before coming back here. She figured Grant and the others would head to the clubs, not their apartment.

"Are these your neighbors or something?" she asked Cassi over the ruckus while they were still standing at the entrance. Maybe a few were. It was still mostly strangers though. It was hard to look over people's heads for familiar faces, which is hard to believe when it's a freakin one-bedroom apartment.

"Let me try and find one of the others." Cassi still had to yell for Marina to hear.

She nodded, deciding to follow suit. They split up, walking around people or having to step over whoever sat chatting on the ground. Speaking of the ground, Cassi gawked at how people were burning out their cigarettes on their carpet! Damn it, the land lords gonna have another fit!

People chattered about while the high intensity beats of _Immigrant Song_ played.

Marina had made her way to the small hall with the closet, laundry, restroom and bedroom. She spotted a few of the surf nazi's go into the restroom, but she knows what happens in restrooms. There is no way she's opening that door. Turning the other way, she suddenly yelped out in pain when a few people brushed by her. They didn't even hear it, but the overcrowded space brushed against her sensitive bruises.

A harsh breath through her teeth, she backed against the wall clutching her sides painfully.

Meanwhile, Cassi had made a beeline for the strangers digging through their cabinets. Tossing around bottles, medicine, papers, photos, music and mail for burning.

"Hey, who got into UCSC and Portland?" She realized one was scoping through her letters.

"Hey! Give me those!" They held them away, making her jump for them. Shoving and tossing, she ripped the papers away because they were too drunk to even keep it up.

Stumbling around the living room and open balcony, stepping over drunken strangers, she found a gathering around the coffee table to see her brother.

"Grant!" She tried calling him over the music.

She's used to him having people over but this isn't the night for it.

There had been five perfect lines of white powder spread out over the table, and Grant had taken his short straw to snort another one of the lines. Receiving a round of praise, Cassi wiped away the rest of the line before he could finish.

'Aww!' sounded around them.

"Hey! I've been looking for you" Cassi scolded.

Grant laughing back with a toothy grin. "Welcome home, sis!"

"Who are all these people?" She addressed the people who went about their own debauchery at the expense of their apartment.

"I don't know! Squatters, I guess."

Cassi through her arms out disbelievingly. This isn't the first time people have been over but something like this has got to stop. "Grant, we can't keep letting strangers in here. _WE_ end up busted for crap like this and the place gets ransacked!" she called.

"Aw, chill out and have a line" Another one of the surfers came up around her with a straw but Cassi simply smacked their arm away.

"Grant, I have a friend who really needs somewhere secure to spend the night" She followed after her brother who stumbled over the fried strangers.

"Then they can shag up with the guys" Grant cackled to his friends, suddenly falling over from freebasing.

"Yeah!"

"Right here babe" Aaron and a few of the others turned up.

Johnny had helped Grant back up before returning to a sip of his Jack Daniels. "Johnny, please talk some sense into him…" She requested sincerely to his best friend who wasn't nearly as far gone. He looked between the siblings, uncertain on the matter.

"Hey why you always go to Johnny, huh?" Cooper slurred. "You two got something going on?"

The few around them laughed and whooped at the insinuation. Cassi only rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off man" he shoved before turning back to Cassi "Most of this will be gone in, two hours? It's all good." He consoled.

"Better idea, why don't you two take your turn in the bathroom" another hollered, earning more laughter.

"Knock it off man, she's like a sister to me." Johnny defended.

"As kids, she had a real thing for you, remember?" Even Grant added, creating few catcalls.

"Grant!" Cassi glared but had turned beat red at these insinuations.

"So she does want it!"

"Look at her face!" Cassi shoved their pointing hands away.

One of those laughing created a screeching slap of keys from her keyboard, just then. Eyes wide, that does it!

"OH!" echoed after a yelp of pain.

There goes another lamp...

Returning to the clear air in the hallway after saving her keyboard, Cassi found that Marina had returned outside but standing by her was Josie. The way she weakly leaned against the wall, something was up with Marina.

 **.**

 _ **Cassi…**_

Thankfully, Josie let us come over to her apartment one floor away. There wasn't any covering it up anymore. As soon as we were settled, I insisted Marina show us where she was hurt. Finally slipping out of her button down, scratches and discoloration was starting to cover her shoulder, maybe even her ribs. I was at a loss for words at the beating.

Marina hissed, slightly lifting her camisole in the mirror while Josie rushed for an icepack.

"You are literally battered and didn't say anything" I gawked.

"I'll be fine with some painkillers" Marina insisted, stretching her arms. I shook my head, muscles flinching at what that must feel like.

After a thorough examination, both Josie and I helped ice her back.

"I had hoped to ask her earlier" Marina voiced, shoulders shivering at the coldness. "Scarlet didn't have anything similar did she?"

After checking on her earlier, her behavior was odd but she seemed fine overall. "She said the nose bleed might have been an after affect from a bump to the head, but that she was okay." Most of the night was still buzzing around in my mind too, starting back to when we were leaving the bar.

Marina hissed at the next ice dab, "Sorry."

"You want something else to cope? A hot tea, a coffee, or _whiskey_." We scoffed at Josie's suggestion laughing.

"…That sounds wonderful." Marina sighed, nodding.

"I'm gonna see if I can snatch some from your place, Cass." Josie winked, calling from the door way.

Being on our own for a moment, with only the soft voices of the static-y TV "There was some tension there earlier when her friends picked her up. You think Scarlet's alright with them?"

Well… the only wildcard is what differences she might have with the leader. "Yeah she'll be okay. In the time I've been here, they've all stuck together and they look out for her. She says they just argue a lot of the time. Particularly David… and I can see why." Marina trailed off, mostly to herself while she adjusted the night shirt she brought.

I wasn't so reassured though. I still remember seeing Scarlet drop those greyhound bus tickets. I don't know what they were for or why. Our talks on the Ferris wheel and Carousel did spring some ideas on her maybe wanting to leave behind her friends, but that's just it. She also said they were like family to her. So, who really knows?

Looking back to Marina, "Did you have some kind of argument too?"

Spinning back towards me, "What do you mean?"

"That thing with you and the biker with long black hair?" I clarified. That must be the guy Scarlet mentioned the night we accidentally wrecked the video store.

Marina's eyes then wandered about the room, as if scattered in thought. "He's…" she sighed, brushing the long locks behind her ear, unsure of how to explain. "Dwayne…is…"

Suddenly there was a furious ruckus of stomping from out in the apartment hallway that could be heard through the walls. The next thing they knew, Josie rushed into the apartment. "The place just got cleared out downstairs. People are being detained."

Eyes wide, I shot up in horror! Oh no. Did other people complain and call the cops? Were they going to get busted with coke?

"People spotted the cops from the balcony and rushed out. Some are saying its for drugs, some say for the noise, and others say it's a whole other case. I don't know." She was frantic.

"Wait, what?" I was even more confused.

.

"I don't understand." Marina noted but they didn't hear her as both girls rushed out the door. Marina attempted to sit up from the couch, but paused when the screen of the TV rolled down a list of names and pictures. Some of which she's seen before, especially Kelsey McGuire. Another two named. Frank Rollins and Debbie Jones. As well as a series of other youths.

' _16 suspected murders. Bodies yet to be recovered'_ was the bottom headline.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Scarlet…**_

I had been slipping in and out of a nap. Hair sprawled across my face and pillows while the moist towel was balled up in my hand, turned red from the blood cleaned from my face and ears. It would be morning soon enough. My eyes fluttered open when I sensed someone return to the lobby.

Making his way towards me, I tried sitting up a little from my mattress where he helped me lay. Watching him calculatingly, I didn't look away when he stared back at me from where my veil use to hang.

"Drink up" he tosses something, and I'm able to suddenly catch it by reflex.

I sit up higher as he walks closer. It's the bottle…

I focused on my animal alternative after they hid this from me. Standing at the foot of my bed, his crystal blue eyes watching over me and noting the confusion. I go behind his back and yet, he's still helping me. Even after threatening me earlier.

"I thought you didn't want me having this anymore?"

His arms cross, "I wasn't gonna juice any rodent for you."

I scoffed quietly, looking down to the bottle in my lap.

"Or would you prefer to drink mine?"

If I wasn't running on empty so much, I may have blushed at the various ways that could be been interpreted.

"Thanks" I declined, looking over the encrusted jewels. Well, he was still helping me in some way after I wouldn't have expected him to, so I'd take what I could get.

"I take it this mess was another result of my putting it off…" Sighing, I'm not sure if the heart attack or the blood purge was more painful. A weight settled on the bed. He sat by my knees while he lit a cigarette.

He nodded, releasing a drag. "I've told you the more time you stall, the worst the effects will be. Your body knows what it craves, so don't be surprised if your alternatives soon stop working entirely."

"Yeah, yeah" I sighed having already imagined the dead end, twisting off the lid.

"Maybe if you keep your word to Max, this could all be put behind us." Pausing the bottle, I realized earlier that they had gone to see him tonight.

Before they came and found me, "Is he the one who told you what I was doing?"

No but he was away…

A smirk widened on his face before returning to his cigarette.

"How?"

He was chuckling internally. Who am I kidding? Of course he was but there's no way David's telling me how.

"Max has his ways" he exhaled, leaving it at that.

I rolled my eyes, finally relenting and bringing the blood bottle to my lips.

"But there's a lot of things I know, that he doesn't…"

My eyes widened the moment the blood went past my mouth. I lurched forward to spit it out while some had still passed my throat. The half bottle fell from my hands to bounce and clatter on the rocky floor and some even sprayed up to my hand.

That blood ... it has something else..! I can't taste what it is but there's something else!

I covered my mouth painfully at the burning fumes, when I was shoved back down onto my mattress. Gasping, it wasn't the cracked hotel ceiling I was staring up at but the harsh icey blue eyes of a platinum blonde vampire. He still sat on the side of the mattress, but half his weight hovered over me with his left arm across my body locking me under.

"What the hell?" I seethe, glaring venomously up at him. Muscles weakened but hugging my blistered hand to me. What did he put in it?!

With one hand on either side of me, I flinched when his right came down. Eyes widening, I almost sank further into the mattress when I felt it pass my neck like it was burying into my hair on the pillows. Before I could question this, the mattress sank further and a rip was heard before his gloved hand reappeared. Right beside my head, he held my tickets, maps, notes and what remained of my fund.

"Well what do we have here?" I stared disbelievingly at it.

"Found this after you fell asleep." Everything that could go wrong just went wrong.

"Portland, Seattle, Vancouver…" his chuckle ghosted over my cheek. "You going on a little trip without us, Scar?"

"…" I tried clearing my throat.

He slid the crease of the ticket along the side of my face. "Well, uh, you know how expensive travel can be. I didn't really have enough for everyone."

He was smirking, but when more of his weight crushed me it was clear he was in no mood for jokes. Nodding, "Now this all makes sense"

"Get off of me" It was hard to breathe.

"Thought you'd take off while we were stuck cleaning your mess?" He tapped the papers to my temple.

I swallowed deeply, finding no alternative but to be out with it. I finally voice, simply and directly. "I want out."

There's no emotion from either of us. Its dead silent. Not even any natural rustle from the cave echoes. It wasn't until a smirk cracked onto his features that the silence is broken by his malicious chuckle.

"That's a good one, kid …"

"I just want _out_ , David." Lifting my head closer, I reiterated in the same tone as before, all joking and even all anger and despair thrown aside.

The smirk very slowly slips from his face.

"…This isn't where I'm m-.."

Forced back down onto the mattress, he pushed my hands aside until I feel the graze of his stubble over my face. "There is no _**out**_ , kid." He hisses.

"You asked to come here. I brought you here. You asked to turn, I turned you. And whatever it is you use to put it off, the reality is that it's _**me**_ that's kept you alive. There is no trial period. And there is no walking away, you stupid little girl." He growls over me while I try pushing my face further into the pillow.

Finally, he throws my arms free and I feel the weight lift off my lungs. Weakened by the contaminated blood, I struggle to sit up and see him tear my tickets and cash to pieces before throwing them back in my face. "Talk to whoever the fuck you want. Eat whatever the fuck you want. Turn or get sick, but listen clearly. You're not going _**anywhere**_ , Scarlet… Santa Carla is where you die. _ **"**_

Seeing the scraps, for once I have no clue as to what to do, say or think anymore.

He storms back through the tunnels of the cave, "And by the way" he didn't look back. "Nice little music video you made." and the howling gust of wind blows out the oil drums and sends me with the entire lobby into darkness.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Before Dawn…**_

Oh, screw it…

Cassi was through trying to clean the cigarette stains. The furniture smells, there's trash everywhere, why the hell does she bother?

She opened the balcony sliding door to let the brisk air flood in and whisk away the pollution. Its too late for this, or 'early' so to speak. At least the squatters were cleared out. She should get some sleep but she was just too restless. Its why she started picking things up in the first place. This night has been unbelievable. After what the other girls went through tonight, this thing that the police are investigating shouldn't be too far off a surprise. But it's still shocking, depressing and even a little… scary.

A cold draft blew in and Cassi looked towards the darkness outside. You couldn't even distinguish the ocean out there, but the moon did illuminate a few waves in the distance. Music usually helped relax her. Pulling her electric keyboard onto the coffee table, Cassi dove into _Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata_.

Just in the other room, Marina was in a similar turmoil. Dreaming… Once it was okay to return to the apartment, Cassi offered her the bedroom to rest in. The painkillers had finally taken effect, but there was still a stiffness in her body.

 **.**

 _She found herself walking an abandoned boardwalk, but her vision was warped. A brief good feeling vanished in an instant when the happy music turned cryptic. The lights glared onto her. The rides were blurred out by an incoming fog… or so she thought. Once the boardwalk disappeared she realized it wasn't fog. It was simply the smell of more weed or maybe burning heroin. Her breathing echoed in her ears._

 _It wasn't a very long period, but substance abuse was part of what kept her going during a rough period in L.A. A loud series of recoils fired all around her. She ducked and stumbled clumsily at the gunfire before sprinting away. Dealers were after her. The shadows looming closer._

 **.**

In the background of the sonata, Cassi made out the faintest of screeching in the music. Her playing slowed to hear it more clearly and she stopped, but so did the noises. She returned to the movements of the song but slowed again when she heard the same odd sounds. Stopping entirely, so did the off-key screeches. Was that her keyboard? Was something loose on the inside?

.

 _No matter how hard Marina ran, each step left her feeling more and more helpless. That was one of her greatest fears. It was only in her nightmares that she felt this powerless,_ but she couldn't wake up, squirming over the covers as the blinds rattled by the window _._

 _._

This time when she stopped, the noises continued and she realized they were carried in by the wind. Walking out towards the balcony, she heard it closer in the sky. Hmm, it's probably gulls or something. Looking below near the side of the apartments, the patrol cars were finally pulling away. Not only did they clear the building of non-tenants at the landlord's sleep deprived demand, they checked for any signs of holding they suspected. They were lucky to have finished flushing everything before the cops could kick the door in. But there was a bigger reason they showed up, they were inquiring about a series of new open cases. Her brother was one being questioned…

Stepping back into the living room, Cassi returned to the couch and dove back into the soft melody of the composition. Beautiful notes carried into the night. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew the balcony curtains wildly, and the high-pitched wails sounded closer than before. Her eyes squinted shut at the force when suddenly the balcony light burned out, the living room lamp burned out and even the electricity to her keyboard went off.

 _._

 _Another recoil finally shot her down. Though there was no pain, she didn't question it and struggled to stay on her feet, clutching the red wound on her shoulder. Then another came and another. Coughing and dizzy, Marina fought her way through until her feet couldn't carry on. Fully ready to fall in a mess of blood, something stopped her. As her knees grazed the ground, a force pulled her back up._

 _It was flesh. It was a body. A person._

 _._

The curtains flapped around her while the wind whipped her hair and stung her eyes. Groaning, trying to push the balcony door closed, the wind almost seemed to force it back open. If the electricity is going haywire, is a storm blowing in? What was mistaken for howls of wind was feint ominous laughter as Cassi struggled to push harder.

.

 _All the gun fire, carnival music and smoke finally faded away. Even her steady vision was lulling back into her as her cheek rested to their firm chest._

" _I've got you" they reassured. Such a sensual voice… it was a_ _ **he**_ _._

 _The dream didn't fully let her see the face. She didn't question it though, because she had finally reached a sanctuary. He didn't even mind the blood dripping down her form. Finally returning the embrace, her arms took to his neck. Being held up, she finally felt safe but the bleeding hadn't stop._

 _Why was this happening...?_

 _Her breathing still haggard but he only held her tighter. Nuzzling her neck as shivers ran through her spine. More of her blood spurted out between their forms but he still paid it no mind._

" _It won't stop…"_

" _Shhh, it's alright." His fingers ran the lengths of her dark hair while the other arm held her up. "You're safe with me"_

" _But…" It puddled around them but there was still no pain, only confusion._

 _She believed his words but reason told her something was still wrong. "No, I-I'm losing blood…" she couldn't finish as his lips covered hers. A pleasurable sensation ran through her. His tall form pushing her back until suddenly they both fell into the blood._

A feeling of falling and hitting her aching ribs and shoulder on the bed, Marina gasped in pain and shot up. Panting and frantically feeling for bullet wounds, what she thought blood was only trickles of sweat and the pain from her bruises. Her eyes scattered around now cold and windy room, desperately trying to adjust to the darkness. Something may or may not have passed behind the clattering blinds of the open window.

 **.**

The sliding door slams shut when the wind relented out of nowhere, leaving Cassi stumbling at the force she had put in. Something passes over her vision, only to be blocked by the curtain settling back down. Brushing it fast out of the way, there's nothing but the black sky.

Marina too quickly closed the open window.

Checking left to right; they were on the 3rd floor, nothing could be out there.

 **.**

Although in different rooms, both girls sigh in relief before settling back the way they were. Marina was flushed and in utter confusion at the nightmare. But it brought back the reality of everything that just happened, so it's not a mystery where it might have spurred from.

The two lights and keyboard had come back on. Wow… Cassi almost imagined something would fly in. She still had goosebumps. As the clock ticked by, signs showed it would be a grey morning outside. She thought about playing her student's tutorial music again, but didn't find herself in the mood for it.

 _ **(Start playing Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin but a piano version)**_

It doesn't look like anybody will be back up. Her hands gracefully maneuvered over the notes on the keyboard. This song she knew by memory and something just inclined her to play it in their tribute. From what the police let them know, all signs point to the worst.

"… _There's a lady that's sure. All that glitters is gold. And she's buying a stairway to heaven"_

A few tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes. The condition outside really fit the mood after their discovery the night before. Cassi had grown close to Debbie in her time here. She was one of the few genuinely friendly beach girls

" **.**.. _When she gets there she knows…if the stores are all closed… with a word she can get what she came for_ _ **"**_ Frank was one of her brother's closest friends, so she can't fully say how he's taking the news about what might have happened to them so far.

" _Ooo… And she's buying a stairway to heaven_ _ **"**_ The mezzo soprano voice fit the song and setting well. She didn't sing aloud that often, but it was just her there.

There are 14 others, as far as they know, on the list of victims and who knows if a body will turn up. Whether this will affect the rest of Santa Carla's activity at such a busy season is hard to say. Unlikely. Most people in this town are night owls, but at this early a.m. hour, several happen to be awake.

Marina could faintly hear Cassi playing from the other room. She still couldn't get back to sleep. Just hours earlier she was frustrated that Kelsey hadn't been there to help her get them off the hook and now… she's missing. With hefty evidence of blood in her car…

They presume she's dead.

Sighing, her hands covered her eyes but she knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep. Marina finally stood, zipping on her sweatshirt and brushing through her hair with her hands. As Cassi was delved into the beautiful melody, Marina walked out their front door to try for a morning jog.

Why was all this happening?

 _Ooo… it make me wonder_

Marina went out as Johnny entered their front door, hoping to find anything they could munch on before taking in the sounds of _Stairway to Heaven_. Not too far down below, Grant was sitting past the dunes and into the sand, staring at the gray beach sky. Nearby were several of the squatters and other youths sleeping on the beach. When the wind carried the music to him, he could tell it was Cassi that was playing upstairs.

Another entered to raid the fridge while Johnny slowly approached Cassi who didn't pay their scrimmaging any mind.

" _And its whispered that soon, if we all call the tune._

 _Then the piper will lead us to reason._

 _And a new day will dawn for those who stand long,_

 _and the forests will echo with laughter"_

Leaning against the patio window, he watched her finish the song before it would oridinarily enter its faster tempo. "Good to know you still play."

Sighing, Cassi was finally able to quirk a smile that morning. "Remember we all use to. My mom, dad and Grant." The melody continued.

"Yeah... This would probably be the section where the drums come in, but it's been a long time since Grant's played." He sat on the chair set across from her keyboard. "He's still down there" he motioned outside.

"Are you guys gonna sleep at all?"

He shook his head. "Naw the buzz is gone. We'll prolly just chill today. Then maybe get on the waves later…"

"Still have surfing to think about" The one from the kitchen noted.

"How can you even think about the competition at a time like this?" Cassi ceased playing, staggered by them.

"Maybe it just takes time to sink in." Johnny tried to amend. "I don't know how to process it. A lot of us don't, but it's healthy to stay distracted and busy than just grieve…" his voice quieted while the pantry was now searched.

Cassi sighed, touching over the keys once again. "Well it's good to let it out too…"

"You're pretty good. You perform?" the older guy from the kitchen walked over beside Johnny.

She turns off the keyboard. "Not really. Just teach."

"She has before though" Johnny notes.

"If you're ever looking for a gig, my buddy schedules acts on the boardwalk." Both Johnny and Cassi weren't expecting this.

"Whoa, you mean the concerts on the beach?" Johnny noted. Remembering the concert she saw there with Scarlet, there was no way in hell she could imagine that.

"Yeah, but not the big stage." He chuckles, turning back towards Cassi. "I meant he has some weekday morning slots available for the mini stage _on_ the boardwalk."

Johnny chuckled, to which she shoved him playfully at the mocking. Now that makes more sense. Something safe and modest for the families and early birds.

"What? You should go for it"

Rolling her eyes, Cassi slipped on her sandals. "I'll think about it."

If the wind and weather was anything like it felt earlier, her brother should come inside soon. Its hard to imagine them surfing when it's not hot and sunny.

 **.**

The sight on the beach was very unexpected. Not only was the weather and wind nowhere near as strong as before, grey but quite calm, actually. Her brother sat in the sand, beer in hand with a struggling expression. Maybe reality did sink in for some.

"Did the police say anything else?" She lowered to the sand beside him.

There was a long silence, rubbing his eyes towards the bridge of his nose before he sighed. "They'll keep looking for the bodies."

She couldn't tell if the red eyes was from the emotion or from getting high. They weren't much like that earlier when he was questioned, thankfully.

"…I've known Frank since I first came here… We stayed with him."

"He was a cool guy. And Debbie was my friend too." Cassi blinked away the tears wanting to brim her eyes. Seeing her brother this way hurts, but they just stared at the grey sky over the ocean.

"This matches our eyes, sis" He noted at the colors. Their eyes, gray-blue, she agreed but it also felt like a depressing characteristic. "Look, you should go upstairs and sleep your condition off."

Grant kicked the sand with his feet "The place is trashed, isn't it?"

She didn't respond, only groaning internally at recalling. She'd have to figure that out after work…

"That's another thing." He went on, looking down to her. "I haven't really been the best brother to you have I?"

She stared back confused for a moment. "I wanted you to come out here this summer and have the fuckin time of your life… but I've only been dumping crap on you, haven't I?"

She shrugged, unsure how to take what she's been waiting for him to own up to.

"I'm sorry." Reaching into his bag with other beers, he pulled out an unexpected sight.

"Here, I got this for you."

He found it for her? It was the latest Heart album record she was looking for. Rubbing his brow, "It kinda sounds different from their earlier stuff."

She shrugged, knowing there was a little more pop now. "Yeah but, loyal fan for life." It was the female Led Zeppelin, after all. "You especially should know how music can evolve"

"Yeah… But I'm fried, so let's not delve into the whole punk rock vs new wave vs glam disaster." Agreed!

Cassi finally smiled, hugging her brothers arm. "Thanks, Grant."

"I'm gonna _try_ and get my act together. And make the best we can of the rest of the summer."

Let's hope it can all go without any more gang brawls and missing people.

 **.**

Though hidden behind clouds, the sun had officially entered the sky. A series of sonic screeches, flapping and dark laughter had returned to their undead resting place with new information and antics to share. Until the next sundown…

 **.**

 **.**

 **So yes, minus David, it can be deducted that it was the guys that were causing the uproar at the apartment. Somebody did intervene during the nightmare; others did cause the electricity malfunction and wind. They haven't been invited in though, so they couldn't really enter. That sliding door technically is the barrier. Lol.**

 ** _Update if your Re-Reading this chap. I previously had that the bottle was contaminated with garlic. I meant to edit that out but the word completely slipped my mind. I debated having garlic work in this portrayal because I need a... vampire weakness... that is intended for later use. But I decided against it. There's something else that was put into the bottle Scarlet drank and I'll reveal it in the future. ' Garlic Don't Work boys [and girls]' lol._ **

**Next chapter there will be several One-on-One meetings, maybe two cameos, plus some 80s decadence! lol My writing descriptions aren't that….** _ **Explicit**_ **so I don't think it will be necessary to change the rating when it does come up. I'll let you guys be the judge of that next time. I'm busy but very excited to write more. Please Follow/Favorite/Review**


End file.
